Harry Potter and the Wings of Gold
by roarry
Summary: Post HBP. A mysterious stranger, along with Fawkes, show up at Harry's door the day after Harry arrives at Privet Drive. He asks Harry to go with him to see the true fate that lies ahead of him. Harry:Ginny..
1. Prologue

Prologue

With a burst of flame the magnificent large bird appeared. Scanning the dark room, he located his target and trilled a low, calling note. While normally, phoenixes bring bravery and courage to ease various creatures, this note had an ominous background that if listened correctly could make you shiver at the sadness this animal created.

The single queen-sized bed stirred. The lone occupant looked at this vibrant bird and shielded his blue-green eyes at the brightness this bird radiated. "Fawkes?" he asked, "What are you doing here? What happened?"

Glancing at the bird, he saw a single note attached to it. Calling Fawkes forward, he took the note from the phoenix's leg and started reading. After five minutes, he said, "I see, he has called me then? I was expecting this." Fawkes trilled his response.

"Aye, it is a burden, but if anybody could do it, it would have been him." He got off the bed and walked out the door with the flaming bird following at his wake.

With a wave of his hand, he turned on the electric light bulbs that cascaded over his hallway ceiling and walked to an empty northern wall in the hall. Again, he waved his hand and a magnificent set of double doors appeared. They were solid mahogany doors that had carvings of a dragon on the east side and a tiger on the west. Above was a tortoise and below was a phoenix that seemed to trill at the visitors.

He opened these doors and a humongous, warm draft wafted from inside the room that would push any lesser man back, but he stood his ground and let the air fill his lungs, inviting the raw energy that could be felt in the room to awaken him.

He entered a dark circular room that was about 100 yards long. In the middle of the room stood a pedestal. Soft light emanated eerily above it, the only real light the room contained. The light seemed to focus on a tight circle around the pedestal, barely even encircling 5 feet around. He walked closer to it and stopped at the edge of the light.

He beckoned, "let the 4 animal protectors grace me with their presence and may I ask for counsel." As he said this, the light grew and expanded to a twenty-five foot circular dome of white. From the borders of the new light stepped four animals. From the east, the blue dragons head popped into existence, letting only his head and neck cross the border of the light. From the west side stalked a brilliantly white snow tiger that stepped out and purred at the lone occupant of the room. On the northern tip the ground suddenly opened and a tortoise came burrowing through. Lastly, from the south came a beautiful gold bodied and red-feathered tipped phoenix that fluttered through the encompassing light and settled on a newly conjured bird stand.

"Albus has asked us to do him a favour; Fawkes has brought us a message. What say you?"

All the animals and the man stared at Fawkes as he regally ruffled his feathers. Fawkes let out a low, trilled song hum the air. As one, the four animals turned to look at the light in the middle of the room and looked at it with an unanswered question.

The light flared in excitement and for a brief second everything in the dark room could be seen. The walls were covered in white and hundreds of shelves were around holding weapons and armour. Near the doors, a shed at the south edge of the wall was quite eye catching. If one were to enter the room they would wonder; had they not seen it in the room, if it existed on Earth. It contained a drinking well and a tree that bared unusually colourful, distinct fruit.

The light, after a few seconds, dropped back to encompassing the six different creatures inside its dome. "It shall be done," the man spoke.

"We shall follow the prophecy and gather the forces." The animals showed their acceptance in a very loud manner until they receded back into the darkness of the area. Fawkes flew over to the man's shoulder and nuzzled his ear in thanks.

"Don't thank me yet Fawkes, we still have to see if they're the ones. If they are then I should be thanking you and Dumbledore for this opportunity."

He walked to the pedestal and stared intently at it. It was a Roman looking column with a wide flat top. He placed his hands on it and closed his eyes. He let energy flow through him. When he opened his eyes again, no longer were his eyes blue-green. They now bore the resemblance of white with black pupils. He merely gazed at the pedestal as he whispered in a forgotten language. Power shuddered from the center of the room and a wave of energy, almost like a gust of wind, crashed into the walls.

His form began to shiver for a moment and in just the blink of an eye shifted to one of feathers and a beak. He kept hold of the pedestal and let power flood through him, letting his face show a grimace as pain shot across his entire being. Closing his eyes again and letting his hands separate from the platform, the shudder that was pouring through him stopped. As he was opening and blinking his eyes, the blue-green that was once their color slowly began replacing the white and black that just was. His countenance neutral, he stood back and took a heavy breath.

"I understand, but can we be on time to help him?"

The light receded back to its five-diameter circle over the pedestal and the man carrying the phoenix walked out of the room and closed the doors.

"Well let's get started!" he cheered jubilantly. With that, the two walked back to the bedroom and Fawkes flew to the foot of the bed. The man slowly walked to the mirror and examined himself. Wiping his forehead from the sweat that appeared, he briskly walked to the side of the bed and stared at the half moon through his window. Thinking of plans, and his entrance, he slowly lied down and grinned at the prospect of the new tomorrow. "Well Harry, you're in for a rough ride. I just hope you're ready for her to be here as well." With that, he fell asleep.


	2. The Meeting with a Stranger

**The Meeting with a Stranger**

In a small room of an impeccably clean house there stood a petite, rather lumpy bed. This bed was not empty though; no, it held a boy that hung his head in shame. He was drowning in his grief as he sat and pondered the situation he was left to deal with.

It's been one day since this boy was back at Privet Drive and he couldn't help but question the recent events that took place only days before. _How did this happen? Why does everybody leave me? How the hell am I going to go on with all of this? How the hell do you make it stop hurting? First my parents, then Sirius then Dumbledore, each died for a cause I have to finish_. As the dilemma of what lay in store for him really sunk into his mind, his grim and dark thoughts rushed ever faster. "I don't want it anymore, I can't do it anymore," he exclaimed in a fierce deadly growl to the heavens hoping someone other than the Dursley's could possibly hear him.

"BOY YOU QUIET DOWN IN THERE NOW!" bellowed the voice of his "beloved" uncle Vernon. "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL LOCK YOU BACK IN THAT CUPBOARD OF YOURS!" Unfortunately it seemed a Dursley did hear him.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen-One, the forever and always boy-that-remained alone in the end, sat and reflected on his life. A soft hoot took him out of his thoughts and brought him back to the here and now for a brief second. "Sorry Uncle Vernon", he shouted back apologetically, "It's just until my birthday and then we'll be at The Burrow, then we'll go on the adventure," he said to his snowy white owl, Hedwig.

He looked at his room, his prison, and wondered if this was how it was supposed to be. Was the hero supposed to wallow in self-pity and rise above it to end the death and destruction? _Am I supposed to be the phoenix? How can I possibly handle this? _After all, he reflected darkly, _the horcruxes could be_ _anywhere_…

As often as these grim thoughts appeared in Harry's mind, Ginny suddenly shifted to the center. She understood what Harry had to do and why he ended their relationship. She counted on him to be the hero everyone expected. _It's all too much Ginny…_

Out of nowhere; in the back of his mind, he felt something, an extremely powerful presence that was interacting with the protective magic surrounding number 4 Privet Drive. He never felt something like this before, but this was the first time anybody had ever tried to breach the wards. _They're here_, he thought. Voldemort and his Death-Eaters finally tracked him down. His first instinct was to grab his wand and rush into battle to save the day.

Just before he grabbed his wand, a mad thought came to mind. Unbidden and so unlike him, he thought, _why even bother when I'll just die anyway._ Briefly, he stopped and resigned to his fate, trying to struggle with his sudden madness. Never in previous times would anyone be a witness to Harry Potter giving up on a fight against evil, but he had indeed changed in the past days. He was no longer inquisitive either, and the burden of having to be the saviour of the wizarding world hadn't worn well on him. The new sudden madness was suddenly fought off however; not even Harry Potter could change that much, even if he was in a depressed state. He walked out of his bedroom door, wand in tow, to the top of the stairs and stared down at the front door.

The doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia instantly lurked out of her bedroom to answer, all the while muttering moodily as to who it could be at such a late hour.

"Hello how may I help you?"

At the door stood a man in a black muggle suit. He wore a rather colourful striped tie with a silver shirt underneath. It was very business and professional like but not very practical for the summer days, not even in the cold night air. His head swished left to right, looking for prey. He then stared straight into Petunia's face.

"Hello, my name is Allan Tsai, I'm here to speak with a Harry James Potter," his accented voice sounded jovial but his blue-green eyes hid power and a thin veil of annoyance at this woman. _He sounds American_, Harry thought.

She gave him the once over and asked, "What has the boy done?" She used an icy tone indicating that she was expecting this. After all, to Petunia, only Harry ever got unexpected night time visitors. However unfair her judgement was though, it did happen to be true.

As he merely looked at Petunia; Harry again saw the flicker of annoyance in his eyes, but his voice masked this. He replied; "Oh nothing is wrong, I just wish to speak to him. You see I have some important business concerning his future. I'm a tutor that was assigned to him by the school to see if he can advance in his classes."

Harry wondered what this was all about and stared intently at the stranger. This Allan Tsai stood at just about six feet and had a strong build, but was thin and wiry enough to look like he could shoot his hands and punch you in the face so fast that you'd feel the punch 3 seconds after. And if Harry was correct, Tsai was trying to fight down that urge right now.

He had black spiky hair that was about two inches long on the top and faded to nothing on the sides. He sported a goatee on his face, which contrasted his Asian facial features. Tsai's glowing blue-green eyes had an almond shape. His nose was small and round. The two most distinguishing features he had was a scar that ran from his left eye all the way down to the bottom end of his cheek and a gold earring on his left ear in the shape of a star that glinted in the afternoon sun; it highlighted his 25-year-old face. To Harry he didn't look unsavoury, but he did hold an air of confidence and power that made Harry wary of this man's actions. In addition Harry thought,_ how the bloody hell did he get that?_ Indicating the scar Tsai had.

"He's upstairs in his room, the door at the end of the hallway to the right. DO NOT do any of that mmmmaa… stuff in my house! Now go and be quick, we have enough trouble with your kind around here!" Petunia spat at him, while Allan just smiled and proceeded up the stairs.

Harry raced to his room, and slammed the door. After seeing that man, Harry found his Gryffindor courage and locked his face in concentration. He'd be damned if this man was going to take him down without a fight. He held his wand towards the door readying an incantation in his mind. Instead of the door opening what he got next was a man tapping his shoulder from behind him.

Harry jumped up and turned around. He screamed from the top of his lungs and fell backwards, arms failing like a certain cartoon cat and mouse duo.

The man named Tsai looked on with a smile to his lips trying to fight down the laughter inside him. "Hello Harry, what do you plan to do with that thing?" pointing to the wand slacking in Harry's right hand.

Harry straightened the wand and readied a stunner when Tsai just waved his hand and disarmed him. "Harry, please I am not here to hurt you."

Harry, always the stubborn one, did not look at it that way. So, what was a boy to do when presented with a stranger that was going to hurt him? Harry knew what to do, but thinking he could surprise him…

SPLAT! _How the frig did I end up down here_? Harry wondered, as his tongue tasted the floor of his room.

"Really Harry, I guess subtly is another thing I will have to teach you. A blind, senile coot could have seen that coming from 80 yards away. Now listen Harry before things get drastic, I have someone here that wants to see you. FAWKES come out and say hi to Harry!"

In a ball of flame, Fawkes appeared and landed on Harry's shoulder. Trilling his song of courage, he nipped at Harry's ear. "How did you do that? Has he been with you the whole time? WHAT IS GOING ON?" Harry shouted indignantly as the stranger stepped closer and took Fawkes's leg to remove the letter that had Harry written on it.

"Seriously you got some lungs kid. Good thing I put up a silencing charm before I apparated here. I knew there'd be trouble," he chuckled. He handed Harry the letter and said, "Now are you ready to listen or do I have to rough you up a little more?"

Harry took the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I have gone to my last great adventure. Please do not mourn me long because trust me that I am happy where I am now. Remember that you are special. Not because you are Harry James Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, but because you are Harry Potter a boy who has grown into a grandson I have never had. I am proud of you, on whom you are and what you will do._

_Now you are wondering whom this man is that carries Fawkes. He is an old student of mine named Allan Genki Tsai, a very powerful wizard and a very trustful fellow. He was once considered my favourite student, until a certain green-eyed, unruly black hair boy appeared. Not that I have favourites. Ahem, anyway, he even gave me a bag of Gummy Bears once. Most delicious those were, I hope you have some with you when you read this._

_Allan is here to do what must be done to help you survive. Allan knows about everything we have studied and is willing to help. Allan is also a man you can learn from and holds a great deal of knowledge._

_If he has come into Privet Drive then my fears are correct. Since my untimely demise, the wards around the house are failing. It was, after all, my magic that helped bind the original spell to the house. Normally he would not have been able to come in without permission from me, but with his breach that means the house is unsafe. You might have felt it when they came down through a surge in your mind. Please go with him, he will protect you._

_Trust the love you have around you Harry, do not let it go. It is your key, your power, your light. You are a powerful wizard and your parents and Sirius are just as proud as I am of you. I will tell them that you are great and you are their perfect son when I get to see them. Please live life and do not let it pass you by, if anybody deserves that it is you._

_With all the love a possible grandfather can posses,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry felt his eyes get a bit watery and looked up at Allan, who is eating from a bag of gummy bears, as if sizing him up and asked, "So where to now?"

Allan replied with a smile.


	3. A Lot Can Happen

**A Lot Can Happen…**

Since June 24th a lot had changed. It was a month after The-Boy-Who-Lived disappeared from the apparent safe house and chaos had reigned in the Wizarding World. No changes were more drastic than the Weasley family, who were considered the closest to Harry Potter. The Weasley's all took it upon themselves to feel the most grief for Harry's disappearance.

Ron Weasley, Harry's best mate was livid over the changes that had taken place. First he got home to the house he hadn't been to in months (The Burrow) and then two days later he was told to move. He had to move back to a house that he absolutely despised. Yet who could blame him when that house was none other than the Noble and most Ancient House of Black, #12 Grimmauld Place, a place where hell is more vibrant.

Harry's other best friend Hermoine Granger, who was also Ron's best friend (and whom he didn't know he had strong feelings for yet), came through the floo network crying 3 days after Ron's arrival. It seemed Voldemort had gotten cocky, or desperate, and launched an all out assault on all that Harry Potter holded dear. Unfortunately that category included a distraught Hermione and her family. No one knew if it was because he had finally killed the elusive Potter or if he was just using these attacks as a way to draw Potter out.

The one good thing was that Hermoine and her parents had ample time to get out of their home before the attack really took place.

It seemed that with Severus Snape, the old spy gone, it was imperative that the Order of the Phoenix need a new spymaster. Now here came the most dreaded part of the summer for Ron. Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa were taken to stay at Grimmauld Place for information pertaining to Death Eater activity.

Sure Ron was happy that the information Malfoy provided was pertinent for the survival of Hermoine, but this didn't equate to the years of constant abuse that he and his friends suffered from the little white ferret. He saw Malfoy way too much for his own liking because of them having to share the house. It bothered him because no one really knew why Malfoy was with the Order instead of with the Death Eaters. Although, what bothered him the most was how much time Malfoy was spending with his sister Ginny.

Ginny was another case that Ron could not figure out. Before Dumbledore's funeral she was happy, finally happy that she got the man of her dreams, Harry Potter. After that faithful day of Dumbledore's Funeral, it all seemed to go downhill. Her break up with Harry was harder than she let on. And when they got back home she closed herself from the world. The spark of life that she held in those few weeks with Harry was gone. Those chocolate brown eyes were devoid of light, devoid of pain or emotion. Her body was on "cruise control" as Hermione had once put it.

It seemed that Molly Weasley, the ever-helpful matron, had the bright idea that making her daughter occupied would get her out of her funk; the way to do this was to tell her to go play with the arrogant Malfoy boy, to make him "open up to the light". This was a week ago.

There were vehement protests to this idea; especially from Ron and Hermione, but surprisingly Ginny just said, "Okay, fine." From then on, the pair was with each other constantly.

What bothered Ron the most was that Ginny and Draco spent a lot of their time without people around. They were only seen together on meals and during the times when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were all herded together when there was an order meeting. This was of course so "the kids would not disturb the adults" as Molly had put it.

Ron was getting worried and Hermione was strangely quiet about this. Even still, when Ron and Hermione saw Ginny her eyes were still devoid of that usual spark they contained. She barely ate her plate of food and all the while Malfoy held a smirk on his lips that Ron sorely wanted to get rid of. Ron, never having the ability to understand feelings, left it to Hermione to solve. Although, even her brain could not wrap around what was going on.

Then today happened, July 25th. And everything literally hit the fan.

This day was a special occasion, special in disastrous and glorious ways. This just so happened to be the day that two men apparated themselves to Grimmauld place. One was a 25-year-old man with Asian eyes that sparkled blue-green, a katana strapped to his belt and his clothes all muddy and ripped. He was supporting a man of close to 17 years old with brilliantly emerald green eyes and unruly black hair, with his wardrobe also lacking cleanliness. Allan Tsai and Harry Potter had just returned.

When people heard the pops, wands from every door shot out, but it took a scream from Molly to understand what was really going on. "Harry what happened! Allan what is going on?"

"Not now Molly, I need to get him to a room," Allan replied swiftly.

"Ginnnyyy…help," was Harry's breathless answer.

Allan forgoing pleasantries stormed straight through the people in the room and went directly upstairs to a bedroom. Thinking quickly, he picked out a room that was closed and broke it down. What lay there was something that no one would ever expect.

There was Draco Malfoy with his lips on Ginvera Weasley. When Allan stormed in the room, he stopped and looked from the boy to the girl. In his anger he instantly yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Malfoy was about to protest but was shocked when he found himself being lifted up and dragged across the room with his hand still holding Ginny's.

Ginny still had the void, lost look on her face until she caught a glimpse of the man on the strangers arm. She looked at the mess of hair and then saw the piercing green eyes stare at her in disbelief. Harry looked between the clasped hands of his beloved Ginny and the boy he thought insufferable. In his eyes she saw betrayal and pain beyond anything she could have imagined.

"Har… ry? Harry. HARRY! NO!" Ginny's eyes showed some semblance of the scene. She was trying to get to him, to explain, but was pulled by the arm of Draco Malfoy out of the room. The sneer on Malfoy's face was evident as he showed utter contempt for Potter's predicament.

Allan laid Harry down on the bed and waited until Madame Pomfrey came. Molly Weasley had just previously owled her to come to Harry's aid as soon as possible.

In the mean time, when Ron and Hermoine reached the room that Harry was in they saw something they thought would never happen in their lives.

The reflection of their shocked eyes showed a grief-stricken Ginny Weasley in the arms of Draco Malfoy leaving the room, like two lovers holding on for dear life as Harry Potter lay on a bed trying to reign in his emotions. _What was that? I didn't see that did I? Malfoy and Ginny? They were kissing, KISSING!_ thought Harry's rapidly losing consciousness.

Allan seeing Harry's unbalanced emotions, decided to erect a shield around the room with Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley right behind him. The ripple of power that came from Harry could be felt all the way to Hogwarts, where a Minvera McGonagall fell off her chair. After the power surge, Harry drifted off into unconsciousness. The shield Allan had erected had deflected anybody from any serious damage from the cascading force of power.

By the door to the room, Ginny was still huddled in Draco's arms going through what just happened. _I was sitting there in silence with Draco and he started to rub my arm. Why did I let him? Then he moved over and kissed me. How come I didn't punch him in the mouth… or better yet, bat bogey hex him? That's when this man blasted the doors down and proceeded to drag Harry to the bed. Oh my god, Harry saw Draco kiss me! He saw him holding my hand and he probably sensed that we're together! _She looked up and saw the smirking face of Draco Malfoy looking at the room where Potter was residing.

Ginny looked up and started remembering everything that had happened during the past month remembering her words on the train. _I will wait for you_, she recalled herself saying with a grimace. Images began to pop up in the back of her mind. She was trying to go through the motions of living; crying every night because her Harry was not there, Hermione and Ron trying to get her to talk, her mum asking her to take care of Draco a week ago. Her being led by him to some secluded room…

The first time they had been alone in a room Malfoy had exclaimed, "So, Potter ran off without you, good because I always wanted a turn." He was constantly criticizing Harry to her, but Ginny didn't do anything to stop it because she just didn't have the energy to say "Screw Yourself Ferret." Then two days ago, after Malfoy and Ginny's first kiss, he taunted "You taste plenty sweet. I wonder why Potter decided to leave you? Maybe he knew what a little slag you really are."

The constant smirks and grabs by Draco were awful, but she just kept thinking '_at least someone wants me_.' However, never anything more than those grabs and kisses ever happened. Draco always feared someone would come through the door and he also probably knew that, even though Ginny didn't have the energy to tell him off, she wouldn't allow herself to be used in that way. His tactic was to wear down her resistance, as he kept berating her and Harry's relationship.

She suddenly pushed away from the Slytherin and briefly looked down at him. Shame was written all over her face and tears began welling up in her eyes. She gazed at Hermione and Ron. Hermione was looking at her with shock, while Ron was looking at her and Draco with restricted rage.

"No. This isn't what it looks like," she pleaded. Then she turned to the direction of the bed Harry was lying unconscious in. "I'm sorry…" More tears were coming forth. She ran out of the hallway, and up into the attic. She cried herself to sleep, thinking about the betrayed look in Harry's eyes.

All the while, a certain blue-green eyed man was watching things intently, reading all the emotions playing between the teenagers. In the mean time, the matron and the mother were looking after the broken-hearted young man on the bed.


	4. Falling Down and Getting Back Up

**Falling Down and Getting Back Up**

Ginny sat up quickly and regretted it immediately. Sleeping on the cold hard floor truly was not something she wanted to experience ever again. As she sat up her back gave a responsive crack and she had the most painful stiff neck imaginable. She looked around and spotted a mirror.

"Boy am I a mess," she sighed as she took a closer look at herself. Her hair was flowing in all different directions, tangled from sleeping on a cold wooden surface. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done and her clothes were practically bathed in dust from lying on a ground that hadn't been cleaned in years. "I look more like a hag of 30 instead of a girl not even 16 years old yet."

Taking a more detailed look around, she observed the surroundings of the attic that had been a sanctuary for her. Many discarded relics of the old house lay there. Covered with white sheets, stunned portraits of Black family members adorned one side of the wall. To Ginny's left, different dusty and mouldy furniture resided. In front of her were the attic stairs and next to that were mannequins that held old dresses made for beautiful maidens. On the floor beside the mannequins were the bags of trinkets they had discarded two years ago.

She saw a wide circular window behind her and gazed at the half moon, it _must be around three or four by now. I must've fallen asleep for a while_. Then suddenly a wave of nausea hit her. Everything that happened 18 hours ago smashed into her mind like a tidal wave. The void feeling she had in her mind before falling asleep came back in that very instant. She thought of the hurt look in Harry's emerald green eyes when he saw her and Draco together. It was the look of a man that lay there hurt from physical exhaustion and from the act of betrayal that she had caused. _Why did I do that? Harry must hate me now. Fucking Malfoy and his hormones, thinking that he could control me, I should bat bogey hex him so bad that he'd feel it for 5 years._

She had been used by that arrogant prick. Malfoy used her vulnerability and shaped that into his passing pleasure. If it wasn't for that man and Harry barging through today, who knew where it could have led. Thinking this, a new wave of sorrow burst through her. _How could I be controlled AGAIN! How could I let another man use me to his whims? I thought I was over this; I thought I had the power of control, but no, it takes a "We got to stop seeing each other," from Harry bloody Potter and I'm back to being a small girl hoping someone would be there._ If anything, this bothered her the most, the absolute dirtiness of feeling like her childhood self again; someone who craved comfort.

Since Ginny's first year at Hogwarts when the whole Chamber incident happened, she never felt so small, so insignificant. The world was crashing down upon her and it was her own fault. The walls she had built within herself to live through that awful year were destroyed because she had let them. She knew she had to stay strong after Harry sent her away, knew that he wouldn't let her go unless he truly thought he had to, but the voice in her head told her differently. It was the little bit of doubt she always had, that voice that said, "Why would he go for you when he could have anybody?" When he broke up with her, that voice of insecurity took control. All the self-confidence she had built shattered, and that's where the unfeeling Ginny came in. Then came Draco Malfoy, with his smirk and his snide looks.

_Why did I even listen to my mother? I know why, because I didn't have anything else to do. I needed to do something and he was that something. If I could've just gotten over myself, I would have seen… _suddenly Ginny could hear a sound from the stairs.

"Ahem" a male voice coughed, interrupting her feelings of stupidity and guilt. Ginny looked up and saw the man that brought Harry Potter to Grimmauld Place.

He looked at her with glowing blue-green eyes and examined her, as if boring a hole through her soul and finding all the feelings that lay beneath. His eyes looked cold and unemotional, the exact opposite of what hers were showing. She felt like he was dissecting her and putting her back together again so he could see a clearer picture of the layers that made up Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Then he unfocused and his eyes looked from unemotional to understanding. "Hello there Ginny, may I call you that?" Not waiting for a nod he continued, "Exciting day isn't it? Now why would a pretty girl like you be crying and balling like a bad actress in a drama movie?"

She looked up with confusion and he chuckled, "Don't worry about it, it's a muggle thing. So, we have quite a predicament here, don't we? After all the conversations I had with Harry about you, about how he missed you more than anything in the world, we find you within the arms of Draco Malfoy. How did Harry describe him once? Oh yes that's right, he's the amazing bouncing ferret that acts macho because of his male deficiencies and his hidden homosexuality. So Ginny, why is it that we found you two in such an embrace?"

She looked up in indignation and said, "What business do you have between Harry and me? I don't even know your name and you start up on my personal life? What rights do you have on me?" she flared up in anger, since anger to a Weasley was much easier than actually admitting guilt and confronting any bad feelings whatsoever.

A flare of power emanated from the man and he glared, "It is my right because this affects the emotional stability of someone whom I had made a blood oath to protect. It affects me because he is also the man that I have sworn to help through a cause that for some reason he needs you to complete. So help me Merlin, I will get to the bottom of this and you will be reasonable or else without my help, you will lose the man you _love,_ forever." He spit at the word love for emphasis and this pierced Ginny's heart like a dagger.

Ginny stared for a few minutes at the man, the cold power that radiated from his eyes never left. She suddenly felt her knees weaken from the onslaught of emotions that belied her fuming stare. Her resolve shattered and fresh tears poured from her eyes. When her knees buckled, she hit the floor and put her head between her hands, all the while shaking in shame.

"I didn't mean to do this. I just couldn't think. I, I, I lost the man I lo… love and all I had were nightmares that I would never see him again. Then, then, then we were evacuated from the Burrow and into a house that held too many memories of him and his loved ones and I felt the lost emotions he must've had. I finally couldn't take it anymore and gave into this feeling of ineptitude, that I couldn't help him," Ginny babbled as tears fell to the floor.

"My mother of course thinks its just because we left the house and the war cost us sacrifices, so she decided when Malfoy showed up that it would be quite easy for me to break out of my shell if I helped Draco from his dark-side." She spat all this to the floor and punched it in disgust.

"He told me all these things; these words that helped bring any of the small feelings I had of my self-worth down the drain. He told me I was a weakling, how Harry would never want me, how I could never be the woman that a man wants, only a toy for personal use.

"Then after 4 days of this abuse he came to me and started to touch me… kiss me… rub me…" She shuttered before continuing, "He violated my body. No, he never actually violated my lower body, but he did touch me and would lewdly make comments of how in time he would make me scream his name. I think he was breaking down my walls, helping me strip any dignity I had. And to my shame it was _working!_ Then you and Harry barged in and I saw Harry's eyes. I saw the depth of his sorrow, and then in a flash I saw his anger at my sin.

"When I saw his eyes I literally woke up. My mind was catching up to me; the part of my brain that was me, that was defiant, that made up my essence, roared and I finally came to and realized what was happening. The words I told Harry on the train came rushing back. Then my brother and friend looked at me with contempt and resentment as that abomination held me in his arms. I saw his gloating smirk that he gave them and Harry, and I knew that he did use me as a toy. That evil smile he held told me everything, I was a pawn to him, one of revenge, one to gain the upper hand, one to use openly as a piece in this game of hate he had with my Harry and his friends. So I ran. I ran from everything because I had nothing else anymore, except emerald eyes that haunted me even till now." With that, her shoulders slumped and the void look was coming back to her face.

"Well, now that the self pity party is done we can talk," he replied in a happier tone of voice. "The names Allan Genki Tsai. I'm a Canadian male born of a Japanese Father and a British Mother. I am here on the request of the late, great and senile old coot Albus Dumbledore. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ginny." He flashed her a grin that showed off his dazzling smile. Although this would make most women swoon, it had no such affect on the fallen witch before him.

"Thank you for explaining everything to me. I understand what's happened to you and I want you to know that I'm here to help, because without you I don't think we can bring Harry out of his funk. I can understand everything that you were going through. I could feel your emotions. I know it's shocking, but then people do say I have a shocking personality." As he said this, for some reason Ginny heard thunder in the background. _What the hell was that?_ She wondered as he peered at her with a curious grin.

"The first thing is forgiveness and to accept one's inner faults, and you my dear have done just that with that rousing speech you've given me. Trust me when I say I understand how much you're hurting and how much you must hate yourself. I've been in similar situations, and I for one do not hate you in any way. I had to put on the mean face, because if I didn't, I would have never taken my words seriously. I don't like getting mad really, unless you steal my Pop Tarts, especially the ones with strawberry inside and the frosting on top. Those are most scrumptious." He said this with a sparkle in his eye and a look of wistful longing as he took a bite from the air, wishing for a pop tart to appear. He frowned when it didn't.

She couldn't help but giggle at this. _This guy is as dodgy as Professor Dumbledore. No wonder he sent him, they act as if they've gone off the deep end, survived and then jumped off again,_ she mused.

"Oh good that worked, I thought you were going into the whole devoid of emotion thing again. That would be awfully bad in this case since I need you to be ready to leave with me and Harry right after his birthday."

"What? Why? Where? Harry probably doesn't want to even see me right now and I wouldn't blame him. I'm so horrible that if I could run away from myself I would." She began to cry again and another wave of pity escaped from her.

"How could you run away from yourself, then you'd be… well you'd be something… the image is hard to imagine. You should be a little better at your descriptions, people could get confused." He stared crossed eyed at her while she tried to think about the confusion her statement caused.

Again she giggled a little bit when she saw his eyes crossed in confusion. _This man is barmy, but then again I'm kind of going barmy myself._

"Now why don't we go see Harry and see if we can bring some closure to this little transgression? I don't want to have to keep coming up with stupid little jokes to help stop those damn emotions you red haired people seem to have. Honestly do you have to feel everything, it gets quite annoying, and especially to a man that has the natural ability to sense it." He stated this rubbing his temples in a circular fashion, relieving his headache.

He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. He brought her all the way to the front of the room that held the man she dreamed of since she heard stories about him as a little girl. He opened the door and motioned his hand in a gallant wave to usher her inside the room.

She took a few awkward steps into the room and gazed at the sleeping form of Harry in the bed. His face was beaded with sweat and a constant grimace was appearing. Allan pushed her towards the bed and guided her to sit into a plush, red chair next to the dreaming boy.

"Talk to him, tell him what you told me, he's still able to listen. He's lost right now, lost in his anger, emptiness, and sorrow." He told her this in a calm soothing voice. "He needs you now Ginny more than you can imagine. Please for both of your sakes, talk to him, and confess what you confessed to me."

She stared for a moment and wiped his hair from his brow, lightly tracing the scar on his head.

Harry shuddered in response and strained a, "Ginny… why? I lo…" and again he settled into a grimace. His eyes were still closed as he began to dream a new dream.

From there her dam broke and the tears and emotions poured out of her. She talked and confessed to him what happened. She told him everything she told Allan but with more raw emotion and guilt than she had ever felt in her life, all the while taking hold of his hand and willing him to feel her experiences. She hoped that he could understand it was a mistake, that it wasn't her but a monster that she couldn't control without him, how she needed him because without him, she would be lost. It seemed like hours until she winded down and dropped her head on the bed next to him, sobbing softly while clutching Harry's hand for support.

All of a sudden, there was a movement on the bed as she looked up to stare into the brilliant green eyes she always sunk into. He gazed at her and searched not just her eyes, but her mind and soul. She gazed back at him and after a minute he nodded back at her with a small light of understanding and a forming of forgiveness in his eyes. He smiled at her gently, caressing her cheek, and laid his hand back down on top of her shaking one. He then drifted back to sleep without the grimace from before. This time a look of peace could be seen on his sleeping features.

_It's not okay yet, but it will be. Harry knows it will be okay, and in a short time he'll forgive me and I'll do nothing to betray him ever again. With her well of tears dried up and finally feeling complete once again; Ginny then drifted _off to sleep too, her head on the bed and her body in a sitting position.

All the while, Allan watched intently as a red glow formed between their clasped hands. _Yes, I believe it will be time. Soon the will of the prophecies will come to pass and the Earth will come to a judgement. I just hope I can get these two ready for it._ He looked at his watch which read six o'clock. _Well, I had better get some rest, because if I know Molly she is going to be screaming at someone with what I have to suggest. I hope I brought the earplugs because this is going to be a conversation I don't want to be coming in unprepared._ He walked to an empty room and layed his head on the bed, sleep over taking his senses.


	5. In the Bedroom

**Disclaimer: still not mine… still J.K. Rowling's…**

**Chapter 4: In the Bedroom**

"Hey," he whispered weakly to the beautiful redhead on his right. She was asleep clutching his hand tightly. Harry used his thumb to rub the backside of her hand in a comforting gesture. Images popped into his brain while he remembered the previous night. He began sorting out his mind using his newly mastered occumenlency. Gathering each thought and filing them in his brain might seem like a long process but took no less than 5 seconds.

This took Harry back to their last conversation on the train. With Hermione and Ron gone on prefect meetings Harry sat alone on the train until a sombre looking red haired girl entered his compartment.

"Hey," he said with an equally sombre reply. Harry did not want to break up with her, he just had to, and he could not lose her. Ginny for those few weeks was his only salvation, how could he let that go without feeling any remorse.

"Harry I know we are supposed to go our separate ways, but we can't. I know, I _feel_ that we can't and on some level you can too. I'll abide to what you say, that for the duration of this damn war we'll stay away from each other, but know this Harry, that fire you said you saw in my eyes when we first kissed is still there and it's compelling me, urging me, to say this. I will wait for you. Then when you come back as the conquering hero, I will be there again to kiss you because that is what you need. You need more than just to save everybody you need a purpose. My purpose is to remember 'us' and yours is to come back to 'us'." With that, she turned away from Harry and slowly walked out of the room.

Harry really did want to protest this. He truly did, he just could not. No matter how much he wanted to say "NO GINNY" he could not. When she walked out of the door, he knew he needed what she just said. She was right, Harry needed a purpose, a purpose to end it, more than just the world he needed something deep and personal. It gave him something to fight for, not because he was doing the right thing, because he needed to do what was right for him and for her and for that train ride, he actually felt like he could do it. That was until he went to Privet Drive and the weight of the world crashed back on his slight shoulders.

She woke up, startling him from his remembrance and looked at him with sad dull eyes, all the while thinking despondently, '_I hope he doesn't hate me.'_

_I don't. I am disappointed though, _Harry answered back in understanding using his mind.

Before either of them pondered this exchange, someone opened the door and caught sight of the two teenagers holding hands and gazing at each other.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE, GINNY?" her brother Ron screamed from the entrance. Behind him was a mass of bushy brown hair, first looking at Ron and then at the two teenagers. She looked quite irritated, but Harry wasn't sure who her irritation was directed at. _Probably Ron, considering he is… well… Ron, _Harry thought with a chuckle and Ginny giggled in response.

"Ronald! Don't shout so loudly and would you calm down!" Hermione huffed at him. Ron spun around to face Hermione, ready to lash out at the brown haired witch but only got a finger slap to the forehead from the brainy girl. This effectively stopped anything else that would have poured out of his mouth. "Now after yesterday we are wondering what the meaning of this is, Ginny. Harry, we are also wondering what happened to you this last month?" she looked ready to pounce for answers.

_She never could stop from prying into things, could she_? Ginny thought. Harry nodded his answer to her. That was when they both looked at one another and wondered what was going on with them. They both quickly said, "We have to talk." Ginny and Harry blinked and nodded their head in understanding.

At that moment Allan had made his presence in the room. Walking purposely into the room with his cloak flailing in the wind behind him, he stopped and looked at each occupant in the room. "Ah so the hero awakens to the new sun of the day. Well, the sun isn't really new is it? It is half past noon, but then you two did have a pretty awful night. Ron, Hermione, I hope you don't find me rude but could you leave Robin Hood and his Maid Marion here alone so that they could sort themselves out? I believe that after they would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have," at this Harry gave Allan a look that meant _thank you_, while feeling slightly perturbed that the man always knew when to show up.

_How does he do that anyway, Harry_? Ginny thought as she was remembering his timely entrance both times.

_Probably learned it from Dumbledore, seems both of them have impeccable timing. _

Hermione, looking slightly mollified, dragged Ron out of the room. She glanced back at the trio and gave Harry and Ginny a pointed look that clearly stated _you better have some good answers when I come back_.

"Now Harry, you need to stay in bed for awhile. You have exhausted most of your magic supply from our little… trip… and since your emotions had gotten so unbalanced the previous morning, you need to keep relatively calm. I trust Ginny, that you can keep the conversation from going to epic proportions as it did yesterday." Allan stared at Ginny then back at Harry, seeing resolve written over the teen's faces he felt more relaxed.

"Harry, Ginny, after you two sort yourselves out I have something important for you both to listen to. I'll be back in an hour with some food for you. You both should also be happy to note that I have told a certain Malfoy not to disturb either of you today or he'll be hanging upside down on the ceiling of the Foyer in nothing but his knickers. I also made sure that he wore the leopard spotted briefs today too. Well, see you guys in a bit." And with that he left with a swish and billow of his cloak, closed the door and locked it from outside sources.

"I really wish I could do that." Harry said.

"What?"

"That cloak thing him and Snape do. I would so abuse it. I would do it everywhere I'd go, even on a beach. I don't care how hot it would be, I'd billow the cloak so I could get sand in people's eyes." At this, they both looked at each other and laughed good-naturedly.

After their brief chuckle, a pregnant silence had filtered into the room. Both of them didn't quite look into the other's eyes.

"Harry…" "Ginny…" they said at the same time. They both blushed and Ginny said, "Let me go first, please." He nodded his approval and Ginny began, "Did you hear anything I said last night?"

"Most of it, it was kind of like a dream to me but it cleared most of the fog away."

"Well then the only thing I really have to say is that I'm sorry. I didn't really know what came over me. It's just that when you left me at the platform I didn't feel… complete, then two days after it was even worse. I felt as if my passion and energy left. I think Hermione called it mental shock, but it was more than that. Then my mother's bright idea with Draco, and well… you know what happened." She lowered her head, still rotting in the shame of it all.

"I do forgive you Gin. You felt my answer last night, just like I felt the person kissing Malfoy wasn't you. I heard all the hurtful things he said and I saw all that you went through in that month. You poured your soul into me and no matter how much the vindictive side of me says 'she betrayed you, leave her now,' I can't no matter what. This doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in you, but we both were in terrible shape. The only difference is that I had someone there to help me through it all." He stared into her eyes, silently pleading for her to understand. She believed him and felt a little pressure come away from her heavy shoulders.

"So where do we go from here, Harry?" She asked in a tired voice, hoping he didn't say 'nowhere.'

"You know I wouldn't say that, Gin," again understanding her unspoken thought, "but we have to build it back again. We both hurt each other terribly and we need to regain that trust again. We just can't go from where we are now to snogging the next minute. There's just too much space between us. I promise you though, I will never leave you."

"And I will never leave you." Ginny squeezed his hand, showing him that what she said was true. _So Harry, er… I know you can hear this, what is going on between us now?_

_I really don't know, Ginny. I could feel you last night. You touched me on my scar and I knew you were there. Then when I was sleeping, I got all these images and thoughts that weren't my own. I felt everything, all the sorrow and pain that I put you through, all the emptiness that you felt as Malfoy used you. I knew and I couldn't stay mad, just disappointed._

_We have to tell someone, Harry. I just want to know I'm not going crazy._

_Then you won't be alone when they lock you up in a padded cell, because I'll be right there with you. _She gave him a confused stare. _Sorry, muggle thing, tell you about it later. You're right though, we have to tell someone. The best person to tell would probably be Allan. _

They sat waiting for Allan to return, never once taking their eyes off the other. Everything that needed to be said was said. Then they heard a mighty roar from underneath.

"THEY WILL NOT BE LEAVING THIS HOUSE! I REFUSE, ALLAN! YOU CAN NOT TAKE AWAY MY CHILDREN FROM ME!"

"So I guess Allan isn't having a good time convincing your mum is he?" Harry said with a grin plastered on his face.

"He mentioned that last night, Harry. Where is he taking us and why do I have to go?" Ginny's face didn't hide any of her confusion.

"I really don't know why you need to be there, but Allan assured me he'd tell us when we got to the fortress. I've already been there with Allan, and before you ask, don't ask… well not now… wait till we get there and I'll explain everything. If I know Allan, he'll be mad that I already mentioned the fortress."

They heard a crash from downstairs and Allan's scream of, "MOLLY BE REASONABLE! PUT DOWN THE SWORD, MOLLY! DO NOT POINT IT DOWN THERE, FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN PLEASE DO NOT POINT IT DOWN THERE!"

Just as they were about to laugh, two bursts of flames entered the room and swooped down onto Harry and Ginny at the foot of the bed. Now in place of the flames were two magnificent Phoenixes that stared at the young couple with their black eyes.

"Lo, Fawkes! Lo, Jade! Meet Ginny Weasley." Harry exclaimed, his spirits brightening at the appearance of the Phoenixes.

Ginny knew Fawkes already; his deep red plumage was easily recognizable. The other bird, Jade, was a mystery to her. He had, _she_, Harry corrected, had gorgeous dark-green plumage with black tail feathers and a black head. Her wings were also dark green and tipped with onyx black, the overall colour reminding Ginny of the forests around the Burrow. Fawkes flew to Harry and trilled a soft song, while Jade flew to the top of Ginny's chair and nipped at her ear. She drew blood, drank some of Ginny's life liquid, and healed her with her tears.

"What did she just do?" Ginny stared in amazement.

"Jade just bonded with you, just as Fawkes did with Harry a short time ago. She is a truly magnificent creature and should help you in the coming storm," Allan stated as he entered the room. He looked a little worse for wear and was carrying a tray of sandwiches for the two young teens to devour.

"So what did hellfire Molly say?" Harry asked with a smirk on his lips. He could imagine Allan backed into a wall with a look of complete horror on his face as a plump and middle-aged red-haired woman held a sword pointing downwards while threatening a very sensitive area. This was extremely comical to Harry and to Ginny as well, if her feelings of amusement were to be believed.

"That if either of you came back hurt she would personally rip out my entrails, turn them into haggis, and serve them to Hagrid's dog Fluffy." Allan began removing the ear plugs out of his ears as he said this. "Thank the fates I brought those, otherwise I'd still be hearing ringing in my ears. Your Mother can be quite a force to be reckoned with." He shuddered as he said this.

"You think Molly's good; you should see this little spitfire go at it. Her bat bogey hex is in the legendary category!" Harry cried jubilantly as Ginny blushed prettily.

"So, everything settled with you two?" Ginny and Harry both nodded. "Good because this next trip is going to be even harder then the last. We need to do this, though. Ginny needs to do this, Harry. Otherwise you'll always think back about it," Allan stated in that cold voice Ginny heard the previous night. It made her involuntarily shudder.

"What is _this_ anyway, Allan?" Ginny inquired.

"Don't worry pretty lady, you'll find out in good time."

_We can't say here, too many prying eyes. We need to be in a more secure location before anything else happens, _Harry added as he felt her anger start to boil over from being dismissed.

"Anyway, here is your lunch as promised. Ginny, please leave Harry alone after you are done. He does need his rest." Allan waved his hand and a tray of sandwiches appeared before the two teens. "You two have to go too, come back when Harry wakes up." The two phoenixes, which at the command, disappeared in great balls of flame.

Before Allan left, Harry called him back. "Allan, Ginny and I just noticed that we can communicate with each other telepathically. Do you know what's going on? It kind of scares us a little."

"I think you should let go of each other's hands," he said with a wink. With a mighty billow of the cloak, Allan turned around and walked to the door. He replied, "we'll talk about this later, go eat and then rest." He closed the door upon his exit.

As the teenagers looked at their hands, they reluctantly let go of each other's grasp. A sense of loss appeared on their faces and a dull silence filled the room. Fighting the urge to grab their hands again, the teenagers ate.

After eating, Harry fell asleep and Ginny left the bedroom with the empty lunch tray in hand. Both of them were feeling a little empty now that the other wasn't near.

Two days had passed since Harry was last awake. On the morning of July 28th, Harry stirred in his bed feeling quite refreshed and reached for his glasses on the bedside. Looking around the room, he saw that he was alone. _I wonder where everybody else is._ He went to the loo and took a quick shower; he then dressed in jeans and a plain blue T-shirt.

Re-entering the bedroom, he saw Allan sitting patiently by his bed looking through the window. _How the bloody hell does he know when to come!_ Cracking his neck, Harry sat on his bed and waited for Allan to start the conversation.

"It seems you're feeling spry today, Potter," said Allan. "Your girlfriend, as is expected, has been a wreck with the love of her life sleeping for the past 44 hours. She's been in this room for the past two days, hardly ever leaving your bedside except to go to sleep in her own bed. I believe your friends have been getting pretty annoyed because Ginny refuses to answer any of their questions without you around. Her mother even allowed her to take meals in this room and told Hermione and Ron to leave her alone. I suspect that Molly feels a little guilty of Ginny's situation. It was her idea to let Malfoy run free.

"You should know Ginny's been avoiding Malfoy the whole time you've been asleep. I've banned him from this room for the duration of your stay here on the threat that his already small attributes would become smaller if he disturbed either you or Ginny. Molly reprimanded me on that one, but didn't say for me to take it back. I still think she's displeased with my decision to take you and Ginny on a… trip."

Harry smiled at the threat to Malfoy. B_astard Malfoy better stay away from her or it will be more than his cock and balls he has to worry about_. Thinking this, Harry saw different medieval torture equipment and a small ferret squeaking for help in his mind.

"We'll stay here till August 1st," Allan said, his voice turning cold and unemotional. "Ginny, you and I will then travel back to the fortress. Take as much rest as you can here because when we reach the fortress you won't get any. We've got one done and look where it got you. We have to be more prepared and it won't help that we have someone green with us. This means twice as much work, understood Potter?" Allan's eyes turned vibrant and sharp as he stared at Harry. The usually cheery man replaced with the fearless warrior beneath.

"Understood," Harry said with a sharp nod. As he said this, a ball of energy ran through the door and hugged Harry.

_Missed me did you?_

_You better believe it. All I had were the two-headed argument to listen to. They wouldn't stop questioning me about us. How you stood there and took their aggravation for the past six years I will never know._

_What can I say? I'm a Saint. _Harry puffed out his chest. Ginny poked it and he deflated from the action and released her. The sense of loss after they broke contact wasn't as lingering as before. _We have to talk to Allan about us, he knows something and I plan to get it out of him soon_.

"Well I see when I'm not wanted. I'll just go down the stairs and see what's for breakfast. I hope Molly made blueberry scones, I do so enjoy those," Allan said in his more relaxed tones. "Remus Lupin would also like to talk to you after breakfast, Harry. So with that I bid you young lovers' adieu." He left with his cloak billowing in the wind.

"Ready to go down and face the music, sleeping beauty?" Ginny asked Harry with a giggle. "I'll let you talk to Hermione and Ron." They got up off the bed and Harry tucked his wand in his pocket.

Before leaving the room, two flames burst into existence and the beautiful large phoenixes circled overhead before landing on the outstretched arms of the couple. "So Fawkes, shall we go and say hello to everybody?" Harry asked the bird. Fawkes trilled his agreement and the couple stepped out of the room.

As they turned the corner, they spotted the silvery blonde hair of the arrogant asshole Draco Malfoy. With a sneer, Malfoy said, "So I see the little Weaslette is back with her man. Pity, I so wanted to see how tight she is. She'd been around the bend a little bit so I don't think it would've been too bad of a go. Wouldn't that take the cake Potty, me all over your precious angel? If you gave me one day she'd never be touchable again."

Harry gathered his aura around him and felt his wand ready to spring forth to his hands. He wanted to release his righteous indignation on this boy's pointed face, when suddenly he saw Malfoy flying to the ground clutching his jaw and right eye.

It seemed Ginny's body was a little faster on the trigger than Harry's wand. Ginny let Jade fly off her arm, took two running steps and delivered a flying elbow to Malfoy's sternum. She then took a left hook to his eye and a right uppercut to the chin with all the power that her 5'4" frame had, flattening Malfoy onto his back.

"That's what I should've done when you first touched me, you spore! I will _not_ be playing your sick little game anymore! If you want to make my brother or Harry mad, do not EVER think about using me again! Stay the hell away from Harry and I or else I'll give you that, plus a stomp to your nose and a bat bogey hex!" she screamed with righteous female rage.

Harry grabbed her left shoulder and thought, _good form there Gin, but try to go with a running front kick to the jewels first. Then as he crouches, set up his head for the punches and leave extra pain for future reference._ She flashed a dazzling smile, showing off the confidence she had misplaced in the previous month. Jade reset herself on Ginny's other shoulder and trilled a calming song to lighten the tension in the hallway.

Stepping over Malfoy (with Harry stepping on Malfoy's stomach) the two walked downstairs into the kitchen to face the family.

_A/N: Do not… and I mean EVER get a small woman mad… I learned this lesson the hard way… let's just say that I had a very nasty bruise on a sensitive body part for about 3 days… there you have Malfoy's butt kicking... hoped it met up to your expectations… _

_Next chapter will be finished in 2 days or so… It will have more Ron and Hermione in it as well as one of my favourite couples Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks… please keep reading and reviewing… _


	6. What Happened Harry

_A/N: means change of POV from Harry and Ginny... Also read the other chapters... there is some new scenes and better grammar.. thanks and enjoy_

**Chapter 5: What Happened Harry?**

As Harry and Ginny stepped into the kitchen, a hush came over the crowd. Their audience was clearly shocked about something but neither Ginny nor Harry knew from what. _Either its Ginny and I not looking like two people broken hearted or it's from the two phoenixes perched on our shoulders, _Harry mused. From left to right he saw the occupants of the rectangle breakfast table staring at them and their avian companions in different levels of shock.

From the left closest to them, Hermione looked bewildered that the Phoenixes were there. Ron on the other hand glared at his sister as he observed the proximity of Harry and Ginny's standing positions. _Probably hasn't forgiven Ginny for her momentary transgression, _Harry thought. At the head of the table sat the patriarch of the Weasley clan, Arthur Weasley. He stared at the boy and his youngest daughter in surprise then understanding, and surprisingly suspicion when he locked gazes with Harry.

_What did I do? He's looking at me as if I'm an animal getting ready to pounce on his prey_, Harry thought with a little nervousness seeping through. The one person he was glad to see at the table was his ex-Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and his father and godfather's best friend Remus Lupin, the man who played his favorite uncle. He looked at Harry with uncontrolled glee at seeing him finally awake. Next to Remus sat Allan. He was reading a paper while slightly looking over the top of it. Giving Harry a nod before going back to reading his paper, he acted as if Harry waking up after over 40 hours of sleep was a common occurrence.

Just then, Molly screamed in delight. "Oh Harry, it's so nice to see you up and about! Come, come eat with us now. You must be famished. It looks like you haven't eaten a thing in the last month. Allan, what did you feed this boy? If I hear you've been harsh to him I'll take that sword out and not _just_ threaten you, understood?" Molly eyed the blue-green eyed wizard as she lead Ginny and Harry to the seats closest to them, opposite of Mr. Weasley.

Allan shuddered and replied; "Molly, honestly, do you think I would endanger the guy? He just has a higher than average metabolism. Once he gets one of your delicious breakfasts in his system he should be on his way to fattening up in no time," hoping this appeased the mother. "It's not like he's a pig we're going to cook over Christmas dinner, Molly."

"I just hope you haven't been getting him into trouble like you and Charlie did when you both attended Hogwarts. Honestly, you two were such troublemakers. I can't believe you even got Head Boy with the constant mischief you seemed to want to create. Honestly, dragging my sweet innocent boy into those less than gentlemanly behaviors, for shame Allan, for shame."

"Sweet and innocent my ass… if I could tell you half the crap that man put me through…" Allan muttered into his piece of bacon that he was currently occupying himself with.

Ginny cried out, "You're the guy that Charlie got to paint all the Hogwarts' bathroom puke green, then have the toilets regurgitate some type of grey matter from the toilets as someone sat down!"

This statement made Allan blush and mutter something like "will you be quiet… your mother doesn't know these things…"

Harry chuckled at his friend's predicament, as Molly was getting ready to blow up at him. Before she was able to though, it seemed some god must have shined something down on poor Allan. In that same moment, a witch with long dreadlocks and lavender-colored hair tripped through the door.

"DOR-DOR!" screamed Allan, as he rushed to engulf Nymphadora Tonks in a hug. Actually it looked more like a smothering with Allan, putting Tonks's head into his chest and starting to rub her hair like an old lady seeing her long lost child.

"Geroff me you damn pest!" Tonks cried out trying to push the man away from her.

"Momma knows child, Momma knows!" Allan cried and held on faking tears as he did this. Finally, with all her might Tonks was able to push Allan back and with a mighty shove, pushed him to the ground and put her knee upon Allan's throat. "I see you've been practicing, Dor-Dor." Allan commented with a smile never leaving his face.

"Will you quit with that nickname? It wasn't funny then, and it isn't funny now," Tonks huffed, "next time you call me that I swear I'm going to hex you!" She helped Allan to his feet, took a seat on the right side of Remus, and grabbed his hand. "And you, you damn wolf, get that smile off your face before I make you regret it." She raised her other fist into Remus's face.

"Now Nymph-Nymph is that how you greet your beloved and me? You know the guy that could be like a little brother to you?" Allan teased as he straightened his shirt and sat back at the table, giving a wink towards Remus. Remus came back with a wink of his own as he started to rub Tonks's hand to calm her down, as she had tightened her grip at hearing her other nickname.

"Now Dora, Hon, please don't get too mad. It's okay to say that because I know you are my little Nymph-Nymph." Remus replied, soothing any reactions of hate away. Tonks just glared at Allan, then turned and kissed Remus on the cheek.

"How do you guys know each other?" Harry asked, not really knowing much of Allan's Hogwart's friends.

"Me and the Nymph over there go way back. She and Charlie were a year above me in Hogwarts when I transferred there in my third year. They were the first two that didn't shun me for being new. Even asked Nymph on a date to Hogsmeade in 5th year, but that ended in disaster when she tripped over her feet in the Three Broomsticks and took down four different tables. How is it you passed the stealth part of the Auror test?"

Sticking her tongue out at Allan she said, "I can be plenty quiet when I need to be. Now if I remember correctly, what really ruined our date was when you went to Maria Bellows side after all the drinks spilled and began drying her blouse hoping to have a feel at her chest. He left me on the floor to go caress the watermelon's Maria supported. In addition, I distinctly remember you giving me a nudge at the precise time a waiter passed me by before I tripped into the tables. Is there anything to that, Allan?" She gave the man a stare that would have flattened most.

"All in the past my dear, all in the past, and we would have never worked out anyway. I myself need a graceful lass that could dance. You couldn't even stand for one second on your own two feet," and with that Tonks ended the argument with a rather harsh slap upside Allan's head. It was a hard enough slap to thrust his head into his plate, so that he was snorting his bangers like a cokehead. "Well I did deserve that, didn't I?" He asked as he removed the piece of meat from up his nose.

Harry started loading his plate with different foods. Not eating for 2 days caused Harry to be absolutely famished and he devoured any and every piece of food on his plate, ignoring the constant inquiring looks from Hermione and Ron. He knew he'd have to talk to them sooner or later, but he was really hoping it would be later rather than sooner.

Remus coughed to get Harry's attention. "Harry, me and you have to discuss some parts of Albus's will and your coming of age. Albus has rewarded me as your legal guardian which means I must inform you of some things you have to go through once you turn 17."

Harry nodded his head and said, "Okay, Professor. Just let me finish eating and we can go to the parlor." With that, Remus and Tonks left the kitchen table and headed off to the parlor to wait for Harry.

After Harry finished his meal he gave Hermione and Ron a glance and mouthed, _after I talk to Lupin,_ and made his way to the parlor. He hoped this would placate any questions they had until after he talked with the old professor. All the while, Ginny and the phoenixes followed behind him, as if they had some unspoken agreement to be there.

They entered the parlor to find Remus sitting on a black leather chair with a lavender- haired auror on his lap. _Some day that'll be Ginny and me, right now we just have to take it slow. _Looking at Ginny, he saw the same thought running through her mind. "So I see you guys patched things up rather quickly," Harry noted aloud. Both adults blushed when Harry said this, but did not move away from each other.

"Now Harry, we'll start off with Albus's Will. You've already received one of the gifts he left you when Fawkes found you. The other thing Albus wanted to give you were his two trunks. He said he would have given you Gryffindor's Sword but that he didn't have to since you already owned it. I really didn't know what that meant but the sword is in the blue trunk with a pensive. The red trunk is full of notes but no one can open them without your permission. Its voice sealed so that only you can unlock it." With that, Remus gave Harry a piece of paper that activated a port key on the trunks to bring them to his location.

"Next order of business is your coming of age. Once you turn of age, the responsibilities of the Potter and the Black household will be yours. You'll have to go to Gringotts to get your vaults sorted out and all property signed to your name. Sirius also wanted me to give you this," he tossed a set of keys to Harry. "That's the keys to Sirius's old bike. He wanted you to have it at your coming of age. Hope you can use it." Harry grabbed the keys and fought the lone tear trying to escape.

"Now once you take the Potter and Black fortunes you will be part of two of the oldest and prestigious names in the Wizarding world. Combined; you become the fourth richest wizard in the world, behind the Zabini's, Xian-Mi's of China and the Gonzalez's of Spain. Congratulations!"

Harry looked thunderstruck at this statement. "What the hell do I do with all this gold?"

"Well, think about that after you graduate from Hogwarts. You really don't have to work a day in your life. Although, like all Potter men I'm sure you'll just get bored one day and decide to do something interesting and dangerous," Remus told him. Harry looked slightly guilty knowing he wasn't going back to school come September. "Anyway Harry, that's everything right now. I just wanted to ask you though, how are you otherwise? I'm not trying to pry into your business but you coming in exhausted and pained, plus seeing you and Ginny in an emotional rollercoaster can't be good to anybody's health, and if you say 'fine' to me young man I will throttle you."

"I'm as well as can be expected, sir. Ginny and I worked out some of our problems and we're trying to rebuild whatever we had before. We just plan to see where we go in a few weeks and try to get back to our old selves," he said again and looked at Ginny giving him an understanding smile.

"Well, good. Now get with the both of you. Moon-Moon and I have things to 'discuss' and we need to do it in private," Tonks spoke for the first time upon arriving in the parlor. She continued; "Also, you better talk to Hermione and Ron soon or I won't be responsible for any of their actions," she stated with a wink as she rubbed Remus' cheek with her own.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Harry said and turned around grabbing Ginny's hand. They both wanted to get away from the two randy adults before anything happened right in front of them.

"Don't be too much of a nymph, Nymph-Nymph!" Ginny shouted back as she ran and ducked out of the room as a vase crashed to the wall before her. Laughing, they rounded the corner to see Hermione and Ron standing there. One wore an expression of an impatient glare and the other held a confused glance directed towards Harry and Ginny's entwined hands. _I give him 3 seconds before he explodes_, Ginny thought as she shook her head at her brother's antics.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Bellowed Ron. Harry winced, as he was closest to Ron. He said telepathically to Ginny, _I think Allan may be on to something with ear plugs with red heads. _Ginny just glared at him.

_So you think I'm as loud as they are, do you? Don't make me start on you, Potter._

_Er, forget I thought anything, Gin. Really, you're an angel._ He flashed a grin, trying to appease the small fiery red head. She just gripped his hand tighter using a little nail. _I guess I deserve that._ Satisfied that he got the message Ginny released Harry's hand and gestured to her brother.

"Not here, you buffoon! Let's go up to your room and we'll talk to you there," Ginny said in exasperation.

The quartet marched up to Ron's room, passing Draco Malfoy on the way. The sneer on Draco's face wasn't nearly as convincing with a black eye and a huge swelling on the left side of his jaw. Hermione wondered what was going on but was cut off from a glance at Harry. "We'll tell you when we're alone." Hermione nodded her acceptance.

Once they had all settled into the room, Harry asked Hermione to set an impenturable charm to lock the room, which she did with a wave of her wand. With that, Hermione looked directly at Harry. He gave a deep sigh. "Okay, first off, whatever I say here stays between us. The only other person you can even think about discussing this with is Allan, and only if he needs to know." Ron nodded but Hermione looked slightly worried. She nodded reluctantly.

"I can't tell you everything I've done in the past month. If I tell you, not only do I risk my life, but the lives of others as well. Believe me when I say that if I could, I'd show you all that happened. I've sworn with a blood oath not to." This made all three listeners gasp in shock. "Yes, it's that big. Now to begin, I wasn't kidnapped, nor did I run away. The wards on Privet Drive failed, went kapustki, nil, nada, GONE. I had to leave or I would've been an open target."

From there he recounted his and Allan's first confrontation. He recounted everything from his feelings of doubt, to his wants to die. He explained this all and then his salvation by Dumbledore's letter. Harry said all this with a calm demeanor and hardened eyes, never once breaking eye contact letting the situation engulf the other three fully.

"Allan took me to a secure location and trained me for different things there. There I met the two phoenixes that grace our presence, "say hello to Fawkes and Jade." The two birds gave a trilled response from their post on the bed and brightened some of the atmosphere in the room. They then flashed out of existence to do what Phoenixes did. "How and what he trained me in is of little importance. Let's just say that it worked and be done with it," giving a pointed stare at Hermione, who really wanted to question it but bit her lip to stop anything coming out.

Hermione couldn't quite place it, but Harry seemed… different. This new Harry was something Hermione didn't expect. Harry was always the closed guarded one, never one to tell you anything unless you pried it out. This Harry was mostly happy and affectionate to others, showing his feelings when needed. The Harry of last school year would never talk about his feelings in such an open manor.

What surprised her most was the look in Harry's eyes when he got serious. There was a cold glint in there that would appear to an observer as steel forged from the strongest of fires. The look clearly stated 'obey my command or be banished from my sight.' It was a controlling and suffocating type of look. However, the more and more she looked at his eyes, the more she knew he would relent. In the end, he was still the man that Sirius and Dumbledore always wanted him to be. Hermione understood and accepted that Harry's fate and would follow his command wherever she must.

Ron wondered what changed his friend this past month. This wasn't the boy that he befriended those 6 years ago; this was a man ready to sacrifice. It scared Ron a little bit to see this side of his friend that he hid from him all these years. Although, he was proud that he was here to witness this coronation. Ron proudly swore in his mind that he would be there to see this war end. He would be there when Harry won. He let his mind drift to a time when the war would be over and grasped on to that hope.

This new Harry was the one that Ginny had seen when she was caught 3 days ago with Malfoy. This was the Harry that had the ice fire lighting his emerald green eyes, this new Harry was the one that witnessed the shame fill her. He wasn't the same person that understood everything and let things go. Now he was the person who was made for the war they were about to engage in. This person was the Harry that wouldn't let her into his heart and secrets just yet. This one kept her back from the emotions that she felt those few weeks they were together at school. She shuddered at the thought but held her composure as Harry started again, showing Harry she could take anything he could throw at her.

"Now for everyone to understand we need to tell Ginny everything." He looked at the eyes of his best friends, daring them to object. With no objections, he started telling Ginny about the prophecy first. "So you see it has to be me, Gin. That's why I stupidly left you. It comes down to either Voldemort or me. Before I thought it would be him killing me, but now I know it's got to be the other way around." Harry announced this with rock-like resolve. _I'll stop this and I'll live my life away from you, Riddle. _

He went on to explain the Horcruxes. He explained where he thought they were, outlining the different relationships Voldemort had with each object. Ginny gasped when she heard she had one seventh of The Dark Lord's soul her first year at Hogwarts. "This brings us back to the here and now, the reason why I showed up at Grimmauld Place half-dead and ready to keel over. After the two weeks spent training with Allan, we decided to go after one of the horcruxes. Using my knowledge of Riddle's past, we deduced that one of the horcruxes should be in his beloved Orphanage. Looking into my mind again, we saw that the only plausible place in the orphanage would be the cabinet where he hid his treasures, so we trekked to London.

"No Hermione, I didn't purposely leave you out of the loop… well maybe I did, but I needed to make sure I could do it myself before endangering any of you. Allan only came with me for back up. It's just like I said after I got off the train, Hermione. I needed to go by myself to test if I could really do it, to see if I could survive. I can't always rely on you or Ron to save me. If I can't do it with minimum support, then how can I do it at all?"

"So what did you find out? Do you need us?" asked Ron looking affronted that Harry would even think about leaving him behind.

"I found out that I can't do it alone. It's just as you; Hermione, Ginny and especially Allan have always said. If it wasn't for Allan, I would have been killed, Allan won't always be there. He's got things to do himself… but I think it's more about him telling me to get my own wings," Harry sighed.

"So anyway, we got to the orphanage. Just like the locket, there were a number of traps. A pit of poisonous Mamba's isn't very fun, let me tell you. As we got through the different traps, I found my energy being siphoned off. This was caused by the other protection of this horcrux. Riddle had charmed an absorption shield around the horcrux so that it would weaken anyone within the proximity of it. It wasn't affecting Allan because of his control of magic, as you all probably saw with his wandless feats. As for me, it was doubly painful. It seems that because of my connection with Voldemort, the horcrux feasted on my energy at an astounding rate. Voldemort used his energy to power it, but knew how to stop it when it was enough. I, of course, did not know how to stop it. Once we reached the cabinet, I could hardly stand and the shield around it was too well guarded to just blast right through no matter how powerful Allan was.

"Once I touched the shield though, it seemed to ripple and rip me right in two. Although surprisingly, I could reach my hand close enough to touch the wooden surface. I had to fall back from the pain though, it was killing me. When Allan tried, he was knocked back 15 feet with smoke coming from his hand. He said that because I had similar energies to Voldemort and that it was my energy combining to strengthen the spell; it probably caused a balance to allow me passage. Unfortunately it also caused the pain hex that Allan and I were obviously feeling.

"So I gritted my teeth and plunged through the shield. It was like three Cruciatus curses inflicted at the same time. I held on only because if I didn't, we would have never been able to get that blasted thing. I could see the horcrux inside the cabinet; it was the cup of Hufflepuff. Even though it took me five minutes to gain the cup, it felt like hours of torture. Once we had the cup, Allan brought it to his place and then brought me to this house for medical attention. After that, you all saw what happened. With my energies out of balance from the siphoning and my emotions running high from the… incident… I let out a power surge and my magic was fully exhausted," Harry ended it with a tired breath.

_I wonder if he's totally okay though, because that must have been one hell of an experience. _Ginny was able to ask this from 3 feet away, not even touching Harry.

_I'll be okay; most of my reserves are back, just have to do no magic for a little bit, _Harry replied.

They looked shocked at each other for a minute and before Hermione could protest Ron interrupted, "That doesn't explain how you and my sister are all buddy, buddy after she was seen kissing Malfoy right in front of you."

"Let's set this straight you absolute prat, HE KISSED ME! He took advantage of me when I was the most vulnerable and used me for his sick games against you and Harry. No one is sorrier this happened than me." She gave Harry another guilty look. He nodded in understanding and pushed her to tell them her story. So again Ginny explained her actions, told them the details of the indiscretion, the dirtiness, the shame and why. She explained why she was that way, how incomplete and useless she felt. She especially told them how it truly hit her after Harry disappeared.

As Ginny was explaining, Harry was contemplating the new developments of this telepathic link. _How is this possible? If this keeps going on like this then she'll know everything, I, WE can't risk that, not yet._ He thought this as he slammed his occlumency shields up and cranked them to full power. Ginny grimaced in the middle of her story when he did this. She gave him a look, but just kept on going.

_What is he hiding from us? I'll have to dig it out sooner or later, _Ginny thought as she ended her confession to Ron and Hermione.

"Well I don't really like it but I guess it is what it is. At least you gave Malfoy the Weasley one-two-three! Anyway let's go eat, I'm…" Ron was about to say 'starving,' but everyone beat him to it, as they all knew what he was about to say. "I'm not that bad!" Ron replied in indignation.

"Yes you are!" They all jokingly replied.

"Hey, you guys go first, Ginny and I have to go talk to Allan about something. It's about this little sabbatical that we have to take." With a look, Harry and Ginny started to exit the room.

"Harry, where are you guys going anyway? Why can't Ron and I come?" Hermione asked, agitated again that he was keeping secrets.

"It's not my call Hermione. This is Allan's trip, and it probably has something to do with Ginny's protection. If she and I try to work on a relationship, she's going to have a target on the back of her head. She needs to be prepared. Please Hermione drop it, if Allan needed you with us he would have told you. I promise I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

"Fine, but you owe me something huge Harry Potter!" Hermione said testily.

"Anything for you big sis, now we have to go find Allan. See you guys at lunch!" Harry said this as he grabbed Ginny's hand outside the room. He used the 'big sis' line as a distraction from Hermione's wrath.

After they turned left from the door they heard a shriek. "THIS ISN'T OVER HARRY POTTER! I WILL GET MY ANSWERS!" They quickened their pace from hurricane Hermione.

_Why is he in such a rush?_ Ginny thought.

_To ask about what's happening to us. Allan said later, well now is later, and he'd better have some answers! _Ginny wondered how she got passed Harry's occlumency shields._ I need answers and I need them NOW! _Harry thought.

"ALLAN WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry shouted in frustration

With a pop, Allan appeared looking quite innocent. "Yes massah?"

"We need to talk and we need to talk NOW!"

Harry shoved him in the room and followed along with Ginny to get some answers.

_A/N: This was the chapter that wouldn't end... Thanks to my beta Jen for all her corrections... she is sooo great..._


	7. Bonds of Souls

**_Disclaimer: Not MINE! JK ROWLINGS'S!_**

**Chapter 6: Bonds of Souls**

"So, I was summoned at your bellow. What's up?" Allan inquired.

"Ginny and me, that's what. What's going on between us? You said you'd tell us later and it's later, so start explaining or you'll be sorry." Harry growled menacingly hoping intimidation would make Allan give in.

"You know Harry; if you're going to snarl at someone you should curve your upper lip more, make it look more angry. Now there was no point in doing this whole 'I'm going to bite you thing,' if you just asked politely we could have easily been able to solve this issue." Allan said this in an irritatingly calm manner which made Harry growl some more.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm which instantly soothed him. It was like a proverbial knife in butter, and seemed to relieve Harry's tension. He became visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Ginny. When that boy gets in one of his rages, nothing can stop him. Well, accept for a butt whooping. Anyway, now that we are all calm, please tell me exactly what the problem is." Allan said again in that irritating calmness.

Ginny, being the calm one, took the lead. She asked, "How is it that Harry and I are able to talk telepathically? We also found we don't even need to be in physical contact anymore. Harry was 3 feet away from me and I could hear his thoughts. Then he suddenly blanked out on me until I touched him. And Harry, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL BAT BOGEY HEX YOU TO ETERNITY! THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I FELT WHEN YOU LEFT! IF I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN THE ROOM I WOULD HAVE… would have…" she trailed off and started to fight the tears.

Harry pulled her in for a hug, trying to push his forgiveness into her mind. _I'm not leaving, I'll be here. I said I need all of you and I meant it, I need you, please don't lose yourself again, Ginny._ She smiled again as she felt him.

"Hmm… so it started faster than I even expected. Well this makes things a little easier then. Yes quite easier. Now I have to ask you guys a few things." Allan said this, all the while closing the door and putting up some powerful anti-listening and locking charms around the room.

"When was the first time you've been able to feel each other? I mean like just knowing if the other was safe, or if one was in the room, things of that nature?" Allan asked, using that cold voice he always used when he was serious or angry.

"Just after we started dating," Harry said. He knew this was serious from Allan's mood change.

"Just after the Chamber incident," Ginny trembled.

"Yes, this answers a lot of questions. Now Harry, you told me you were trying to will Ginny alive. You kept crying out: 'Don't die, Ginny. Please don't be dead.' Now if I am correct and I know I am, what happened here is some very powerful and quite spontaneous magic. I think this could be from one, the open connection you share from your Mother's protection and two, from the subconscious link you share with the Dark Idiot. Harry, in that chamber you established a connection with Ginny. You sent your soul into her to bring her back. Ever since I heard about the incident from Albus, and then from you, I've been wondering how exactly she could've survived. Usually with possession like that, the victim never lives.

"To explain this, I should explain what the killing curse actually does. It uses your hate for the soul you want to kill, then pushes the victim's soul outside of their body so that a little piece of your soul stays in the victim. For a millisecond a little piece of your soul stays in the victim, then separates and goes back into you. It literally rips part your soul and then sends it back. That's one of the essential natures of how to create a horcrux.

"Albus and I've been trying to research the creation and destruction of the vile things for 3 years now. He brought me in because of my knowledge of dark events, and this is the only thing I could have come up with for the creation of a horcrux. The little piece of your soul that usually goes into the victim for the smallest of seconds is probably transferred into a new object instead of going back into yourself. I would actually appreciate the help of your brilliant friend Hermione to finish my research.

"The reason your mother's protection of love was so effective against Voldemort's Killing curse was because her soul was already a part of you. Her soul saved you. She used her soul to take the place of yours. The problem was when the last part of his soul went into you; it was stuck and integrated into your own. No, you are not a horcurx Harry; no human can be anybody's horcrux. The true soul in you should've been able to destroy any type of soul connection you and the Dark lord could've had. It would have integrated the power into you. The one thing that did remain was the close to matching energy signatures between yourself and the Dark Lord. You have that connection with him because you're alike in signatures, and only in signatures.

"Now when Lily used that spell it created two things. One was the trapping of part of Voldemort's soul, and two was the use of Lily's love as rebound. Lily's emotions and the little bit of her soul that she used to protect you were what was sent into Voldemort. Now as Albus has always explained, love is the weapon. Voldemort had never known love and that love that Lily had for you pushed out Voldemort's soul and destroyed the soul that was in his body." He paused for a minute so the teenagers could be better acquainted with the situation.

"So that means I have a part of my mum in me?" Harry asked in an awed voice.

"She was always with you, Harry. A mother can never leave her child, even after death; the difference now is that she is openly protecting you," Allan said in a comforting tone.

"How is all this going to explain what Harry and I have, sir?" Ginny asked.

"Please Ginny, don't call me sir. Do I look like someone of authority to you? Maybe next time I'll just dress in ripped jeans and a dirty t-shirt. This way you might see me as a person and not some old fuddy-duddy," he said with a mock frown. Harry and Ginny glared at him to make him stay on subject.

"Well okay, time for the rest of the story. Now Ginny, what Voldemort was trying to do to you in the Chamber was something similar to creating another Horcrux. No, this is different from forcing himself into a human being. He tricked you into accepting him, just like there would be no resistance in an object. DO NOT LOOK SAD FROM THAT YOUNG LADY, he used you, just as he used thousands of other witches and wizards that were much more powerful than you were at eleven-years-old." He gave Ginny a fierce look so that she would get the guilty look off her face.

"When he started reforming himself, he was using Ginny's soul as the platform for his arrival. He took her soul and integrated himself into her. When he was banished to the place where dead souls go, he was going to bring you with him. This is where Harry comes in. He called you back; he used his emotions and his mother's protection of love to bring you back. He used his soul and grabbed hold of yours, Ginny. Harry's willpower and his mother's blood protection brought you back and helped you integrate Tom's soul into yours. He let you mingle with his own. This created a bond between you. It also made you have the same type of signature as Harry and Tom. This I think is what makes this bond so special. You both have the same signature, a mix of each other's and Tom's. That's why it's easy for you to sense each other and for you to know each other intimately. That's why I think it's growing much faster than anything I've ever seen."

"Why now though, Allan? Why can I feel her now, and she was aware of me since the Chamber," Harry asked in bewilderment. The look on Ginny's face was one of understanding.

"You brought me back Harry, you gave me your soul. I could sense you because you were a part of me, not the other way around. You didn't take any of me, I took from you," Ginny said in contemplation.

"EXACTLY, you hit it right on the button, Ginny! You called to Ginny; you were able to bring her back. You let her use you, but you've never had to use her soul before. The reason you could only feel her when you started understanding your feelings for her is that you finally found the part of your soul that you wanted back. The only way to have it back was to keep it with you. Until 3 days ago, everything changed." Allan spoke slowly for them to make the connection.

"You told me to go to Harry and speak to him when he was exhausted. He was hurt worse than you led me to believe, wasn't he?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes he was. He was close to losing himself. You needed to bring him back. You were the only one who could've reached him. You used your soul to enter and tell him everything. Part of you is with Harry now. Unlike the connection you both have with Voldermort, which is bred from hate and loathing, the bond you two have is of love and understanding. This is the reason Voldemort's never been able to get to you, Ginny. You share some of his powers and energy signatures like Harry and I even suspect you're a parseltongue, but Harry's soul protects you. Harry, this is also why right now you've been kind of slack on your occlumency shields. It's because the subtle probes of Voldemort's mind can't always get in. Ginny protects you from invasion." Allan had a knowing smirk, as the teenagers looked at each other stunned.

_Well this makes it official, you will NEVER leave me behind, ever Harry. I can find you wherever you are!_ She thought with a mental smirk.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Harry mentally groaned. She pushed him playfully at his arm.

"So what's happening now? How do we stop it, because I don't think you want Ginny finding out everything that's happened to us, Allan?" Harry hoped Allan had an answer because Ginny would have too many questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Oh, you guys couldn't hide anything from each other no matter what you tried. Occlumency won't work here, well not permanently; it's just a temporary solution. Occlumency is used to stop penetration of unwanted minds. Harry, since you and Ginny are like two souls with the same signature, she could get into your mind as you can with her. All you have to do is just pressure yourselves. You have to just trust one another not to probe. Why do you think I kept trying to get you to understand that you had to do it with her? I knew that if you didn't, you would inevitably fail. To win, you need everything you have. That includes the missing part to your equation, Ginny."

"So if I'm a part of Harry, why did I feel so bad when he left? Wouldn't I be able to sense if anything would ever happen to him? I felt so incomplete," inquired Ginny.

"That's partially my fault. I took him away to some place where you wouldn't be able to sense him. I'm sorry for that, it will never happen again. I'll explain later when we're truly alone," Allan said in all seriousness.

"You better." The teens replied in unison.

"If that's all, I think I smell the sweet scent of some lunch wafting into the room," Allan replied as the jovial man everybody liked.

"You set an impenetrable charm on the door. How the hell can you smell it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Don't you worry about that now, kid." And with that, he walked away leaving the two teenagers with a lot to think about.

&

The days before Harry's birthday were quite tame compared to the first 3 days at Grimmauld Place. Things were much quieter in the house now that Mrs. Black's portrait was gone. Allan had used a blasting hex to get rid of it. (He said, "if you can't get rid of it, blow it to kingdom come."). It was nice not to have to worry about the random screaming that used to occur in the halls. Harry had also finally found out why Arthur had given him that look the morning of his awaking. It seemed that Arthur had given him the look because of how Harry had looked at his "little girl." In regards to finding this out, Harry had to explain how much he cared for Ginny and how he would never hurt her. This satisfied Arthur and he left it at that. Well actually, Arthur gave him the "talk," and then left it at that. As Harry listened to him pale-faced, he thought: _Why would he tell me that? He knows I'm thinking of Ginny, right?_

There was no trouble from Death Eaters or Tom Riddle. The Ministry was still their bumbling selves, and no one had brought up any of the incidents that happened the previous days. Allan had even gotten Hermione and Ron to work on something. Just as Allan had said, he asked Hermione to help him with the creation and destruction of horcrux research. Ron's job was to look through the red trunk of notes left by Dumbledore. This project delighted Hermione to no end and it kept her too preoccupied to pester Harry for answers he couldn't give.

Even though they knew their bond was there, Harry and Ginny were trying to work out their feelings about their bond and about what had happened to them. Neither of them penetrated each other's mind, knowing that one of the pair was not ready enough for that yet. Ginny was hoping that this sudden closed Harry would just give in, while Harry didn't just want to jump back into their relationship with the threat of Voldemort in his mind. No matter how powerful and needed Allan said Ginny was, there was still the fact that Ginny was still in danger, especially with her love for him.

There was also still that scene playing in his mind of Draco putting his lips on Ginny's ruby reds more than once. After all she said on the train, even without him, she still let it happen. _It wasn't entirely her fault though, you did tell her to live her life,_ said a part of his mind. However, since when did Harry Potter listen to rationality?

A good surprise was that no one seemed to be irritated at all. This could've been because no one saw Draco Malfoy for a while. It seemed Ginny didn't just hurt his pointed face, she greatly destroyed his pride. Draco, being the fool he was, was biding his time to strike and take down the occupants of Grimmauld Place from their high horses.

Then the afternoon lunch before Harry's birthday happened. Only the teenagers, Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy (who has been surprisingly quiet through this whole ordeal), and Allan Tsai were around the table. Draco Malfoy, who was the only teenager not at

the kitchen table for lunch, was again sitting upstairs in his room. He was too busy occupying himself with cursing 'Potty,' 'Weasel,' 'Mudblood' and especially 'the Weaselette.' This was a great relief to Harry and the other teenagers.

When lunch was about to end, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room with his ever-smug look and glared directly at Harry, who happened to be sitting right across from Ginny.

"So, I see you two aren't sitting together. Found out that Potty can't give you what you need? You should've stayed with me. I could've treated you like the proper scarlet woman you are and made you do things you could've never dreamed of." Everybody was stunned that Malfoy would be bold and stupid enough to bring this up in front of Molly Weasley. No one expected the scar faced man to rise up.

"I've had it with you," replied Allan in a stone cold tone. "You use a girl for your whims and sick little ploys to make others notice you, and a vulnerable girl at that. Aren't you man enough to try it with an actual girl that can see into your cowardly heart?"

"Shut up you stupid foreigner, you don't know what you're talking about. I heard you're a mudblood. My father warned me about you. Something about being pampered by Dumbledore and not being good enough to even hold any type of power. Just over hyped by that fool Dumbledore. Now without Dumbledore all the special credit Potty gets will be gone, and you'll have to face that you aren't as powerful as you think you are, Tsai. I even heard you couldn't keep your own slag. She found out she was too good for you. Considering she was a pureblood, it must've been true too. Why don't you know your place and shut the hell up? Honestly you're annoying, coming in like you own the place. If it wasn't for Snape, I'd be there with the Dark Lord but nughgg…" Is all Malfoy said as he was suddenly lifted into the air by the throat.

Everybody gasped in surprise except for Harry who had a look of concern for his new friend. He watched Allan's face the whole time. It was stone set until Malfoy mentioned a girl. Then Allan blinked and those eyes turned white, he blinked again and they turned back to its usual blue-green. Harry became frightened when he saw this. _If he's doing this now, Merlin help Malfoy get through whatever will happen, _thought Harry.

In a flash, Allan was out of his seat pinning Malfoy to the wall by his throat. Power was cascading from the man like a torrent of waves before a coming storm. They knew that there was little holding Allan back from destroying every little fibre that held the existence of Draco Malfoy. Draco especially had finally seen the rage he had caused.

"If you ever speak like that again to me, I will burn you until only atoms are left of you. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?" Allan worded this for the first time without using the jovial tone or the cold tone of earlier. This voice sounded like a conflagration, an inferno ready to take over and bring hell upon its victim. If Harry saw the warrior before, this was the beast within. This side of Allan was what he seemed to be hiding from everybody, and what Harry had only glimpsed once before.

Harry quickly rushed over to Allan's side and said, "He's not worth it, Allan. He's just sore and stupid, no brains in him. He'll never get the concept that he just can't ever win." He tried to put his hands on Allan's upper arm but it burned at his touch. Then he smelled the burning flesh coming from Draco's throat. _I need to calm him down NOW, _Harry thought looking frantic.

Ginny felt his panic and looked at Allan with a lot of fear. _What is going on? Let me in to see this, Harry!_ With that, Harry opened up and let Ginny take a glimpse of Allan's power. She saw Allan in a cocoon of fire. What truly surprised her was that she didn't see a wand anywhere on his person. _How could he possibly be this powerful? Even extremely powerful people like Dumbledore needed wands to do something like that!_ She started to shake from this new revelation.

"He wouldn't want you to do this, Allan. Let it go please, you don't have to do this. Dumbledore would want to see you give him mercy before anything else. Everybody needs a chance at redemption," Harry pleaded to Allan.

Allan's eyes started to glaze over and he glanced at Harry. The burning stopped and he threw Malfoy to the ground by Narcissa's feet. "Clean up your son and get some burn salve on him. He'll need to be on that for a few days. This will also prevent him from talking anytime soon, which should serve him good." He then looked at Harry and said with his cold voice, "that's one thing Dumbledore and I didn't agree on. Some people shouldn't be entitled to redemption." With that said, he walked out of the room and reigned in his powers as he did so. Narcissa quickly gathered her son and left the room to tend to his injuries. Molly, looking a little guilty for treating Malfoy so well before, just went on busily with her work while drowning out the problems. Hermione and Ron left to give Harry some time to think about this. Well actually, more like Hermione left to do some work and dragged Ron out before he said something that would definitely make him choke on his own foot

The two remaining occupants stared at the door Allan had exited, wondering what Allan was hiding. Who was that girl Malfoy was talking about, what did he mean about redemption, and how did Allan do that with his hands? None was more questioning than Ginny._ I can't believe I have to go on a trip with that man and Harry. He's dangerous._

_Yes, he is dangerous, but Malfoy pushed him over the edge. I don't know if half the stuff Malfoy said about him was true but it certainly hurt him all the same. It takes a lot for him to even think about using violence and something Malfoy said must've hit him hard. He would never hurt us though, Ginny; he's a man of honour and fights for what is right. _

Harry's thoughts placated her and she eased a little, feeling more trust in the scared blue-green eyed man. Although, the other teens were still troubled by what happened.

All the while, Allan headed to his room and looked in the mirror. Caressing the earring on his left ear affectionately he whispered, "I'm sorry love, but I couldn't hold it in this time. Give me the strength so that I can survive this battle. Redemption is not for me, but I hope appeasement is good enough for you." With that, he lay on his bed and fell asleep dreaming of nightmares from a far away land.

_A/N: Hope this explains some stuff to everybody… Next chapter is the Birthday…_


	8. Coming of age

**Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.K Rowlings's **

**Chapter 7: Coming of Age**

Harry woke up bleary eyed and looked outside at the sun rising slowly over the horizon. For some reason something seemed different about today, but with just waking up he couldn't quite place what that something was. Then the door to his room swung wide open and admitted his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Followed close behind them was his kind-of girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. _I really have to figure out what exactly we are._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted at the top of their lungs. This woke Harry up immediately. Now he knew why the day felt different. _I'm 17, _he thought in awe.

He quickly got off his bed and stared at his friends. Ron and Hermione were standing quite close to each other but he didn't give it much thought. He then took a glance at Ginny and just gaped. It didn't matter that she'd just come out of bed with her hair all disarray and wearing just a robe and nightgown, she stood there radiant.

_Well at least I can still keep your attention. _Ginny gave him a mental smirk, while on the outside she just raised an eyebrow at him. They were getting better at sending out thoughts that they wanted each other to hear. Trust was the issue they both wanted to build and they would never betray that by snooping in, but if they needed to talk, they could.

Secrets were still kept but that was because neither really wanted to try to pry. Well it was more Ginny trying not to pry into Harry. Ginny wanted Harry to see everything she did and wouldn't consciously block him from anything, even the dreaded Chamber incident.

"Mum's got a huge breakfast downstairs waiting for you and we got a party set up for you for lunch. It's going to only be us and my family, with a few of the order members but it's still a party with GIFTS…" Ron rambled until Hermione swatted him on the head.

"Will you stop jumping up and down like the energizer bunny, Ronald? Honestly, control yourself!" Hermione said disgustedly at Ron while Ron and Ginny gave a quizzical look.

"Muggle thing guys, we'll tell you later. Its okay Hermione, it's not everyday your best mate turns 17, right? Don't worry Ron; I know you're just looking forward to the Fire Whiskey Lupin's going to give me later. I'll let you have some." Harry said as Ron blushed and Hermione looked indignant. _That should keep him in control. Merlin knows that Hermione is the only one that keeps that bull corralled. _

"Let's go get changed and go to breakfast before we hear a full-out bicker moment from these two. I'm really not in the mood to see their foreplay right in front of me," said Ginny as she walked out of the room dragging Ron and Hermione, who both had the good graces to blush.

_Will those two ever come together,_ thought Harry. He started putting his pants on and just sat on his bed thinking.

_They might surprise you one of these days. They even stopped fighting for less than three times a day and they were holding hands when we left. I believe their time spent alone isn't just on research,_ answered Ginny with a mental thought.

It still rather unnerved him that they could do this from distances now, but he just lived with it. _Just another thing that's different about me, might as well make the most of the situation._ He looked up after ten minutes to see Ginny at the door. Then he looked directly at Ginny's eyes and he saw something in them. He delved a little bit into her mind and found images of his bare chest and her hands roaming up and down it. Not only could he see the images, he let himself feel what they were showing. He looked down at himself and saw that he was shirtless. He blushed and felt a very hot feeling go through his core. The time he spent with Allan did give him a very good shape and he saw that Ginny noticed and quite admired it too.

_She doesn't seem to be hiding anything on her body though._ Really this thought of Harry's was true. Ginny was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top combo that showed off every bit of her. _I really need a cold shower,_ he sighed while she smirked feeling his heat through their connection.

_I'll give you a minute, you go finish off whatever is bothering you, _and she left closing the door. She was totally enjoying the feelings she created in Harry and felt his frustration at their situation. _We'll see how he likes this,_ she thought with a mischievous plan in mind

After his impromptu shower, Harry went downstairs to see a breakfast fit for kings. Everyone yelled an enthusiastic "happy birthday" as he entered the room. He sat next to Ginny as she asked _how was the shower lover boy?_

Harry growled to himself and blushed which made Allan look at him inquisitively. Allan smiled at what he felt was the two teen's acts of foreplay and left it alone. Remus and Tonks were sitting next to each other again and were holding hands as they chatted away with Arthur, who was again sitting at the head of the table. Ron and Hermione were once again looking away from each other. _They_ _probably fought over something like whether grape or strawberry jelly is better, _thought Harry while Ginny giggled at the thought.

Hermione and Ron shifted looks at them but didn't question anything. Everybody chatted amicably after that. Harry saw two people missing and was wondering where they were.

"Hey Hermione, where are your parents? They were here 2 days ago but I haven't seen them since," Harry inquired.

"Oh they've been okay to go to work and live in a safe house. There are two order members trailing them and a portkey for them to use whenever they need a way to get out. I'll be joining them for a bit after you and Ginny leave and come back when you two come for Ginny's birthday," Hermione said.

"So mate, you reckon we should go play some chess after breakfast? You haven't lost to me in awhile and these ladies need us to leave while they get ready for the party," Ron said trying to cover up his sad look at Hermione leaving.

Hermione, looking angry that he implied that women should do "women's work" and didn't see the morose look on Ron's face, was ready to go full row mode on Ron when Molly luckily came to her son's rescue.

"I think Allan and I can take care of everything," she said. "If I remember correctly, Allan is an excellent chef. He used to work in a few high class restaurants in the muggle world."

Allan looked at Molly and nodded his assent. "As long as I don't bake I'm fine Molly. Lord knows I could never follow instructions properly." His jovial mood seemed to be back from the little slip from yesterday.

"That's why you never liked potions! Here you always said it was because of the greasy haired know-it-all that made you hate it," Tonks exclaimed.

"Hey, Snape _was_ a greasy haired know-it-all. I swear I was about to hex him so bad once. He kept calling me wonder boy… son of a bi…" Allan was hatefully saying.

"That'll be enough of that Allan. In front of the children too. Honestly, you should remember where you are." Molly chastised him trying to get him off the hurtful subject of the betrayer.

"If you only knew what comes out of Harry's and Ron's mouths Molly then you'd never even think of…" Allan again started but was interrupted again by two big cracks behind Harry. This saved him from having to explain anything from an incensed Molly Weasley.

"Hello Harry…" Fred said.

"Happy birthday, our investor!" George started while giving Harry a huge hug.

"I'd not try to slip that in my drink Fred, or I'll have to retaliate. I've become pretty inventive with pranks from all Remus' help," Harry said eyeing Fred's hand coming close to his pumpkin juice with an unidentifiable object. During the past few days Remus had been teaching Harry the fine and upstanding time as a Marauder. Remus had even gotten Harry's newly acquired pensieve and was showing him some of the memories from his Marauder days. This could only make Harry appreciate his presence more.

"No need," Fred started.

"To get testy with us, Harry." George continued.

"We just wanted to give you a little birthday surprise!" They finished together.

Harry shoved both of them out of the way and told them to sit down and eat. It still unnerved him how Fred and George could always finish each other's sentences like that.

"We've also come to say that we have a new advisor for the store," George said.

"He's had an illustrious career in pranks and should help us with any great ideas," Fred continued.

"We proudly present you with our new chief advisor for research and development, Remus J. Lupin! Take a bow you old wolf," they happily replied together. Remus with Tonk's prodding took a bow while everybody else clapped enthusiastically.

"Okay, why don't you lot go finish breakfast. I'll clean up after and you could do whatever teenagers do while we prepare for the birthday bash," Molly said as the twins took some seats to enjoy their mother's delicious breakfast.

To pass the time they played some exploding snap and Ron got Harry to lose at Wizard's Chess. All through this, Harry kept his eye on Ginny. She kept prodding into his brain at the oddest times. Whenever he looked, there was Ginny bending low to show off something he really shouldn't be looking at. Or he'd feel her presence behind him when he was playing chess, whispering moves into his ear. This made Harry shift in his seat a lot. He felt manipulated in some way, but he just couldn't see any reason to be angry about it.

Ginny on the other hand felt very resolved that she could bring this type of response to Harry. Each nudge, glancing look, or heavy sigh that Harry gave her just made the loss of confidence that she suffered slowly climb back. She didn't even plan to make him all hot and bothered, but the look he gave her even in her nightgown made her think about how to make him squirm on his birthday. Feeling his unending torture increase as she "mistakenly" bumped into him with her slight graze of chest brought a smile unto her face.

"Okay Ron you win again. Hey Gin, come help me find that book in the library about defensive shields." Harry spoke slowly so that he could make it clear that it wasn't a question, but an order.

"Well if you insist," Ginny replied.

They walked to the library and entered the room. Harry locked it and fiercely grabbed Ginny for a full blown kiss. _Is that what you wanted? _Harry questioned as some of his "tension" was relieved.

_A little of what I wanted, _she thought slyly_. Trust me, that isn't even half of the "presents" I have lined up for you, _Ginny replied.

"Ginny, you can't keep doing this to me. I'm trying to get what we had back but I don't want to rush it. You don't have to continue with this elaborate show you obviously want me to watch. I'm tortured enough just by seeing you. Just kissing each other and losing ourselves is just a quick solution. You know I'm trying here, please just give me the time I need. Please." Harry sighed and slumped into a chair.

"I'm sorry Harry; I just wanted to have a little fun."

"Oh it was fun, and it's not like I want you to change anytime soon. That outfit is like… wow. It's just that right now we should slow down. I truly do care about you, you just have to let my whole mind realize that it loves you, it needs catching up with my soul."

"Okay Harry I will. You know I will, because I love you. Not because of the bond, not because you're the hero, but because you're you, and I love you. Remember we're fighting for this," she indicated their now entwined hands, "and remember that I'll always be with you."

"I know," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her, and against his better judgement he planted a soft loving kiss to her lips. Letting himself linger in her taste for just a minute or so longer than was necessary, he needed this just as much as her. He knew he needed to make sure that, bond aside, they're relationship would work because they fit so well with each other.

"Hey Harry, lunch is ready! Tell Ginny to give you the blindfold so that you don't see everything," said Hermione through the door. "Also, please make it look like you two haven't spent the last 30 minutes snogging each other, her parents and her SIX older brothers will be downstairs you know." _Knowing Hermione she probably has that insipid smirk plastered on her face,_ thought Ginny. Harry just nodded while they both blushed.

They walked out of the library and were unsurprised to see that insipid smirk on Hermione's face. "We weren't snogging; we were having a very mature and intelligent conversation thank you very much," said Ginny with her head held up high. Following her, Harry walked with his head facing downward. He put on the blindfold and waited for Ginny to lead him downstairs to the parlour.

"Oh really, and what was it that you were so engrossed over," Hermione asked.

"We were debating whether it would take five or ten seconds before you and Ron stopped fighting and got to snogging." Ginny smiled and ran off with Harry before Hermione's hands could grab her.

Ginny led Harry into the room and quickly took off his blindfold. Harry instantly saw a smash of colour all around him. A huge sign that read "Happy Birthday HARRIKINS! was hanging over the gifts. He saw that the whole Weasley clan had come to celebrate his coming of age. Even Bill had come with his frightful scars. Charlie had also come with the upcoming new Weasley, Fleur. Of course Percy was missing, but that was to be expected.

Remus and Tonks were there too. Tonks had set her hair into a bright rainbow of colours and had neatly put it into a long braid. She resembled some psychedelic dream from the seventy's. Next to them was Hagrid with his gruff look that belied his happy smile. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody were also there to celebrate his birthday, but the biggest surprise was to see McGonagall again. He was hoping to avoid the whole 'not going to school thing' but unfortunately it might be brought up with her presence.

Even Narcissa Malfoy showed up to greet Harry with a happy birthday and an apology for her son's actions to him and Allan. She thanked his hospitality "even though this house should rightfully belong to my family," she added. This appeased Allan a bit but still didn't get rid of the glint in his eyes. If Malfoy took one wrong step he'd learn that it would be his last. She left after that to be with her son.

Harry was quickly ushered to a chair and the twins made him wear a hat. The hat was one of their new inventions. Once you put the hat on, a flock of birds that looked remarkably like bushy canaries would circle above your head and chirp the song of your choice. Today it was chirping the Happy Birthday song.

"We call this "Granger's Gorgeous Canary Head Wear," Fred erupted from behind Harry.

"Named after the attack that Hermione used on poor little Ronnikins when he was being a prat last year," said a proud George.

"Sold in stores for 5 galleons!" Announced Remus. _He must have worked the charms himself, _Harry thought.

They all had a good time with that as Hermione blushed from the attention. Ron meanwhile looked perturbed that his misfortunes turned into great pranking material.

After being served lunch by Allan and Molly (Allan made a dish that was to die for called palella, a Spanish dish that everyone couldn't get enough of), the presents were opened.

Harry opened Hermione's present first, which were unsurprisingly books. One of the books was titled, "Dark Arts? Well I got Dark Arts," by Michelson Mitchell. Another book was titled, "Bringing down Lords and Their Armies," by Adam Rocka Forestter. The last of Hermione's presents was a muggle book called "Sun Tzu's Art of War."

"I got the last one because it doesn't just pertain to war, but to life in general," said Hermione.

From Ron he got Quidditch gloves and a box of chocolate frogs. "Just in case you know," Ron said as he pointed to the Quidditch gloves. He couldn't help but hint that he would like to go back to Hogwarts.

McGonagall, Moody and Kingsley all got Harry a foe glass. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE Potter!" Shouted Mad-Eye to a bewildered Harry.

Charlie, Bill and Fleur got him a new wand holster that was summoning and disarming proof. "Great for getting out of any situations," stated Charlie from his place next to Allan.

Hagrid got Harry a book on phoenixes and some of his famous rock cakes. "Amazin' creatures, those Phoenixes, eh 'Arry?"

Fred and George got Harry a bunch of pranks from their store in Diagon Alley. Some of them were experimental which Fred said, "Test them out on Death Eaters for us Harry."

Allan got up and gave Harry a set of armour and robes. "The armour was made from an Albanian Rock Dragon; it's supposed to be immune to most hexes and could stop a sword easily. Ask Charlie, Rock Dragon skin is considered to be some of the strongest material in the world. The robes are a surprise but I'll tell you one thing, they'll help when you see a Dementor around."

Molly and Arthur approached Harry as Arthur spoke. "Harry, there is a reason why our present is not in this room. We were hoping that we could've spent this celebration in the Burrow but unfortunately that is not the case. We were going to show you the new hands on the Weasley clock. Fleur, Hermione, and you have been added to it. It's not just that though, we've also extended the house for another room. It's your new room Harry, right next to Ron's. We wish we could've presented it to you today. We wanted to show you that you aren't just a guest in our home, but are welcomed as a son." With that Molly and Arthur hugged him tightly. Harry had to hold onto Ginny's hand so he wouldn't let out the emotions he was holding in.

Remus and Tonks got him a photo album. The photo album contained pictures of the Marauders and Lily during their Hogwarts time up until James and Lily's wedding. All the Marauders except for Wormtail were in it. Wormtail's images were luckily erased from any of the pictures in the album. Slightly embarrassed, Harry began to feel tears start to shimmer in his eyes. He had to wipe them off with his sleeve as he ran up to hug the two. He whispered, "thank you so much…"

Ginny presented Harry with two pictures in a mahogany double frame. One was a picture of the two of them after their first Quidditch practice together. Harry had an arm draped around Ginny and she smiled raising her hand in a victory symbol. The other picture was of the two of them holding hands and leaning on each other for support in the Gryffindor common room. It seemed they were oblivious to the world around them in this picture. The first photograph showed how they were first friends and confidants and the last showed the serene peace they gave each other during any event. _Colin takes good photos doesn't he? _She thought to him. This was the best gift Harry had ever gotten and he sent that feeling to Ginny as he kissed the hand of hers that he was holding.

After the presents the party went on with people mingling, singing to songs from the wireless and dancing to current wizard music. Then Bill asked everyone to quiet down for an announcement.

"Harry," Bill announced. "As you are going to be a brother by marriage someday, and not only by honorary status, I would like you to be my second groomsman after Ron for my wedding. There is no way in hell I would ever let the twins anywhere near the alter. Please accept, I mean you'll be Ginny's partner for the wedding if you do," he nearly begged.

"Please 'Arry, Bill and I vould love so much for you to do dees for us," Fleur pleaded with her throaty French accent.

"Well how could I say no to the gorgeous bride-to-be and the enticing offer that Bill just put on the table? I would be happy to accept and be there by your side.

The house cheered in delight while the twins shouted in protest that they wouldn't do anything… well much of anything for them.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you when you get back from your trip with Allan. It has to do with your continued schooling in Hogwarts," McGonagall said to Harry before she left by floo. She said she had to leave because she had school business to attend to.

"I wonder if Hogwarts is still going to open. I sure hope it does because it would be a shame for you all to miss your last year." Allan looked at them with a raised eyebrow, knowing exactly what was going on.

Harry coughed and Hermione and Ron looked away so fast that their heads could have fallen off their shoulders. All the while Ginny just glared at Harry, not liking the idea of him leaving her behind yet again.

"So anyway, who's up for cake?" Allan piped in to release the tension.

With the double fudge chocolate settling in their stomachs, the party started winding down as everybody began to leave for their own places. Tomorrow morning Harry and Ginny would be leaving with Allan for their trip.

"Remember Allan, I need these two back by Ginny's birthday. They need to get fitted and ready for the wedding. It will only be a week after Ginny's birthday," Bill reminded Allan.

"Yes, I stell don't understand vhy ve are letting them go. They vill need to be 'ere for preparations!" Fleur looked crossly at Allan.

"We all have jobs to do Fleur, this is mine. Don't worry, I'll teach them to dance so they won't hurt someone on your wedding day, okay?" Allan smiled reassuringly.

"Harry, you take care of my baby sister because you're the only bloke any of us trust with her. Don't let that great git over there pressure you into anything, you hear me?" Charlie smiled at Allan as he said the last part.

"Why is it always my fault? I remember a certain red haired boy trying to sneak into the gir..mmhpph…" Allan abruptly stopped as Charlie put his hand over Allan's mouth.

"Thank you everybody for coming and we'll see you before the wedding!" Harry called, feeling a little tired from all the shock and excitement that were played out today.

"Yes, these two young people need to pack and get their sleep. Remember, pack for a month's journey. We'll be changing clothes often. Now scoot and get to it!" Allan smiled.

With that, the teenagers left and Harry and Ginny went to pack for their journey. They both could feel each other's emotions, as Ginny felt excitement and Harry felt hard resolve. What lay ahead of them was a mystery to Ginny, but to Harry it was the beginning to finding an answer. They were both decided on one thing though; they were ready to embark on whatever adventure Allan would lead them to.

_A/N: Again thank you Jen for the fabulous beta work Next chapter we should see some more development from Allan, Harry, and Ginny as they take their trip. This trip isn't what you're going to expect though. Well, catch you guys next time and thanks in advance for any comments, criticism or critical hateful remarks! _


	9. The Beginning

**Chapter 8: The Beginning**

At 6am on August 1st Allan walked into Harry's room and harshly shook him awake. "Get up now, we need to leave soon. Remember to dress for heat," he said to Harry.

Harry grudgingly got up and took his pack to meet Allan and Ginny downstairs. After last night's festivities he was still a little tired. When he reached the bottom of the stairs Harry saw Ginny in a similar state of disarray with a bleary look upon her stunning countenance. _You look as spry as I feel right not, _thought Harry. However, she still looked absolutely gorgeous in the shorts and tight blue t-shirt combo she was wearing.

_Shut it you, _replied Ginny.

Contrary to the other two, Allan seemed wide awake. He was bouncing on his toes and waiting patiently for their journey. "We'll just say our goodbyes and then we're off," he announced.

All of a sudden Molly came rushing into the room with a bag of food for them to consume. "I don't trust Allan to feed you properly. You both take care of yourselves and don't get hurt. Remus would have been here but he had to get ready for the full moon, it's only two days away."

Just then, a frantic Hermione came bustling down the stairs and hugged Harry and Ginny in turns. She whispered to both of them, "Please, be careful." Ron, who was right behind Hermione and still looked rather tired, shook Harry's hand and gave Ginny a hug.

"Gmparh," Ron said in his half-asleep voice. Harry and Ginny took that to mean "good luck."

"Okay guys, grab on to this and we'll be out of here!" Allan announced, while holding onto a big gold coin that had four different animals gracing its face. Harry and Ginny took a side to the coin and instantly felt a pull on their navel as they were whisked away through time and space.

After a few seconds they landed. Ginny found herself gazing at a staircase right in front of them. The staircase was attached to a mountain and it had to be at least 100 steps long. It led to what appeared to be a green-canopied forest. Looking to the top of the mountain, she noticed different coloured birds flying around trees and observed a few animals scampering around the edges of the forest. Turning to get a better view, Ginny saw a beach with red sand and, from what she could make out, the clearest water she had ever seen in her life. Past the forest was a sleeping volcano where she could see fire billowing from its peaks. This place looked so peaceful from where she was standing. The only thing she dreaded was…

"Okay time for a walk people!" Allan announced happily, while Harry just grunted and started walking. Unlike Ginny, he didn't look the least bit surprised or angry.

"Where are we Allan?" Ginny asked, taking a few tentative steps up the mountain.

"This is the entrance to the fortress, or as it was called a long time ago the 'White Haven,' Allan responded.

"Allan actually calls it 'The Fortress of Solitude.' He got the name from a play on the muggle book hero Superman," said Harry. "The fortress should be in the middle of that forest. As to exactly where, I think we're about 220 miles east of a Philippine Island called Luzon, its an island that's secluded and un-plottable."

"That's right. The fortress was left to my ancestors and I use it as a place to train and hone my skills. This Island is considered one of the safest places in the world, next to Hogwarts of course. Although, there's one catch; in order to reach the fortress you need to be accompanied by one of my blood that has magical ability. To even find this island you'd have to be incredibly lucky and have some kind of freak accident to your ship. That being the case, only I can reach this island and enter the fortress at all times, since I'm the first magical person born to my family in the last 1,500 years." He practically took two steps at a time as he said all this..

_How can he be so bloody energetic every time we come here? _Harry mused as he trudged along.

_Is he always like this?_

_You have no idea. The first time we got here he practically flew to the top of the stairs. The man keeps complaining about how he can't find energy when he's away, but when he gets here he has the energy of a bloody two year old._

_Maybe it's just this place. It seems so calm and peaceful and I bet it probably refreshes him to some extent. I mean, wouldn't you love to spend a quiet weekend with just us here alone? It would be perfect. _

_Yeah, it's definitely this place that does it for him, but we'll find our own island to share. From what I know of my inheritance I think I have a house in Costa Rica. After everything is done we'll spend a month there away from everybody. _

_I like the sound of that Mr. Potter. _

They finally reached the top of the staircase. Ginny felt a little tired from the exertion while Harry and Allan looked ready to take on 1000 more stairs. "You guys seem fit, what's your secret?"

"Don't worry red, you'll see. By the time you leave this island, you'll be able to run 5 miles without even breathing hard," smiled Allan.

Ginny stopped to take a breath and looked around. It was gorgeous. A sunset was shimmering in the water, which was reflected from the massive beach around the island. The red sand was truly magnificent in that glow from the sun. Around her, she saw the lush forest with the great vegetation. It seemed that the outside of the forest was shimmering from the sun, but the inside was dark, yet alive with so many animals.

The trio began their trek through the forest and passed many different animals, a lot of them magical in nature. As they journeyed through, Ginny saw hoards of species that most wizards never got to see in their lives. She saw a herd of Griffins flying overhead between trees, roaring as Allan waved to them. Catoblepas streaked across from them with their piggy features. Pegasus and Unicorns were in a clearing, feasting on the lush fertile gifts of the ground. She even thought she caught a glimpse of blue dragonheads, but a second later she realized she must've been mistaken.

About 100 meters into the path they were following, they stopped to drink some water before it got too dark. The lake that they stopped at was a site that would always be in Ginny's head whenever she wanted to picture serene. The water's edge was littered with fairy lights and aspares nymphs. "The aspares are here because of the dead ancestors that have had their ashes scattered near the lake. Legend says that to drink the water of this lake will give you the protection from any type of possession," Allan informed her.

At the back of the lake stood a huge waterfall. It was completely picturesque, as it shimmered every colour imaginable. Around the stones of the waterfall were kappas, basically turtle-shelled monkeys, which guarded the water from any invasion from the purity it contained.

After taking some water and resting a bit they went back into their trek of the forest. They walked for another 2 hours and it began to get dark before they finally reached the gates of the fortress. The walls were built of white marble and held an enormous oak gate that looked immensely strong.

Allan put his hand on the door and it opened automatically. The three of them walked in to see a magnificent Japanese garden. It had two bridges that passed over ponds littered with water lilies. All around the garden were roses of every colour and wood sprites littering every tree and shrub. There was a familiar hoot and Ginny saw the snowy white Hedwig happily descend on Harry before resting on Ginny's shoulder. _I missed you too girl_, Ginny thought and offered her finger for Hedwig to nip. There were great cherry trees in an octagon pattern around the garden that were blossoming and spreading a very sweet scent into Ginny's nose. A wind rustled the trees and for a moment, it was a snowstorm of pink petals around the property. It was magnificently picturesque. She saw different animals playing here as well. She saw a Griffin walk up to Harry and offer it's head to be petted. Harry obliged and scratched its feathered head. A black Pegasus and Unicorn hybrid came to Allan and brushed its head on his arm. Allan grunted and smiled at it while petting its silver mane. Ginny thought it was beautiful.

The last animal they came across went to Ginny. The creature was one she wouldn't have ever expected to see, but that didn't stop her from caressing its long marvellous mane. It was a hound with a fiery head that faded to a brown. It looked like a wolf on an engorgement charm. He was big enough for her to ride on.

"Ah I see he likes you. Since its custom that we don't give names until the animal chooses you, would you like to name this dire wolf? This one is special because it controls the element of fire and has some phoenix characteristics. Actually, the only things it doesn't share with the phoenix are the tears and the flame after death," Allan told her.

"I'll name him Firebug. It was a nickname Charlie once gave me after I'd accidentally lit him on fire," Ginny said as she petted behind the newly christened Firebug with her right hand. Firebug sure did seem to like his new name and the attention, as he was whimpering happily with Ginny's continual petting.

"Now to introduce you to these magnificent animals around us, this black stallion next to me is a cross between a unicorn and a Pegasus and is named Black-moon," said Allan.

"This one's named Gold-Sight. She befriended me when I came here and has been a good friend to Hedwig," Harry spoke as Hedwig nodded in approval of her friend.

Just then, Jade and Fawkes both flashed into existence and greeted their companions. They both flew to a near by branch and started to preen each other. Looking like their counterparts but in reverse colours, they started to trill a song.

"I think they're falling for each other too, just like another couple," Allan winked at Harry and Ginny. This made Harry and Ginny blush from embarrassment and love. "I think we're missing Gold-Sight's mate. He should've been here by now."

With that, a magnificent golden griffin soared down before landing near Gold-Sight. He stared right at Ginny and came to her. He bowed his head and put his head underneath her unoccupied left hand. She petted the new arrival and looked down at the creature. _Do I name him too?_ She asked Harry mentally.

_Yes. It seems like our companions like to mate with each other. Phoenixes, Dragons and Griffin's are known to mate for life. Just like a couple of humans I know,_ Harry thought with a wink.

Ginny blushed again and looked into the eyes of the griffin in front of her. "I think I'll name you Gubernatis, after the magical zoologist. He did a study on Griffins that I've read about before, I think it fits," said Ginny while still petting her two new animals.

"Okay… I'm guessing Hermione made you read that book," inquired Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"I will have you know that she isn't the only one that's top of her class!" Ginny replied defensively, she walked right past him with her two new animals following her.

"Okay, stop the bickering people and let's get inside." Allan moved towards the large keep. It was again made of the white marble like the walls but seemed to generate light from its smooth surface. The house was three stories tall and twice the size of Grimmauld place. It resembled a smaller version of a castle, but much more stable.

Once inside they took in their surroundings. There was a crystal chandelier over the top entrance of the foyer. On the left side was a grand staircase leading up to the top floors. Straight ahead, was a great dining room that had a long table and looked like it had a very extravagant dinner set up for the three of them. To Ginny's right was a game room with a variety of muggle games set up. All these rooms had huge wooden French doors that depicted this graphic of a winged man fighting or protecting something. Each one was intricately carved and seemed life-like, as if sensing the people within the fortress and was showing off for them.

"Bitsy, Botsy, are you there?" Allan asked, and with a pop two house elves appeared.

"What is it you wishing master?" The house elf to the left asked. Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky. She was wearing what must've been what she considered to be a dress, but really resembled a colourful long rag.

"Bitsy, please show both Harry and our new companion Miss Ginevra Weasley to the dining room where they may take their lunch. Botsy, please come with me so we can set up the rooms. We will be staying here for the next 9 days," Allan had ordered and Bitsy took both Harry and Ginny's hands to lead them to their feast while Allan left with Botsy, who wore pants and and a bright yellow shirt with black lettering that said, "Big ears have big things!"

Harry and Ginny sat at the dining room table and ate their feast in a comfortable silence. About 30 minutes after Allan left, he came back with a golden goblet in his hand with the two phoenixes following him.

"Had your fill yet Ginny? Good, time to shove off. Grab your pack and meet me on the second floor. Harry knows where it is," Allan told her while leaving abruptly again.

Harry shrugged and told her to get her fill because where they were going she wouldn't be able to eat like this. They ate for another 10 minutes and then exited up the staircase for the second floor. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand to lead her to a part of the hallway that had a door on the northern side. These doors were the mahogany that the door on the outside was made of. Although, these doors were different because they had patterns carved on them. There was a dragon on the east side of the door with a tiger facing the dragon on the west. On the top sat a tortoise while a phoenix graced the bottom below.

Allan popped in and put his hands on the door. A glow emanated from his hands and the doors flung open to reveal a huge room with a pedestal at the center and a dome of light above it. Power was surging into the very core of each person standing in front of these doors. This made Ginny shudder at the anticipation of what the room contained.

Allan turned to Harry and Ginny with a very serious expression on his face. "All right Ginny, this is where you'll be spending the remainder of your days here at the fortress. This very chamber is the reason why the island is so well protected. It's also the reason why there are a number of different magical beasts that roam these lands. The Fortress is built on ley lines, also known as the magical power lines of the Earth and was built on exactly 24 of them. 24 happens to be the highest concentration of ley lines there is in the world. These ley lines converge into an epicentre which is that very pedestal.

"What makes this room special is that because of all the power coming into this place, the very fabric of space and time is altered. In this space, any type of land can be conjured; plants can be cultivated here, animals can be born here, different terrains can be brought because of the potency of magic contained within this room. Time also happens to be affected. With the power surrounding this room, time needs to speed up or else it would become too volatile and create a rift in the fabric of reality. In this room, and just note that it's only _this_ room, one year spent in here is a week everywhere else. This is the reason why Harry seems to be in such great shape. We spent two weeks on the island last time, that's equal to two years here. He got into shape while I started mentoring him on techniques that he needed to know. Here you too will be trained and ready." Ginny looked shocked at the revelation that Harry was actually two years older than when she last saw him.

"What? Did you think he would change his mind about you for even a second?" Allan continued, indicating Harry. "That boy right there is a stubborn one. I had to put up with continual ranting and raving about how it was for the best, how he couldn't endanger you, blah, blah, blah. I practically had to beat him everyday before he finally understood. Believe me it wasn't pretty, stupid boy." Allan gave a slight swat upside Harry's head and Harry cried indignantly at that.

"Now this room isn't just the balance of power for the world; it also holds secrets that have been guarded by my ancestors for thousands of generations. This is the room where the four animal gods were placed when the great demon war happened in Asia. Here is where their power resides and this is where their power can be sustained. It isn't just the power of the Earth that inhabits this room, but to keep that balance of power the four gods need to be in perfect Harmony with the room. This harmony is what keeps a rift from forming again. They're like the glue that holds the place together. If they're not in harmony there would be an explosion so great it would destroy every reality ever conceived and open up every dimension to this world.

"Before we step into this place though, I need to tell you some rules. Only two people can enter this room at a time. More than one person throws off the balance of the energies that exist in here. Harry, as you know I have to be first with Ginny. Give me the first day and then when I leave you may enter to complete her training."

Harry was about to protest to completing Ginny's training. Allan would be the better teacher after all, but before he could utter this Allan cut across his thoughts. "No Harry, I would not be the better teacher. You and Ginny need to work together, with her knowing everything about you and your destiny; it is the best for you to be the one to train her. You should know how, since I did train you.

"So now Ginny, are you ready to enter a new realm of magic?" Allan asked, staring into her eyes with a stare that seemed to bore into her soul as it had the first time they formally met in the attic.

"Yes," was all she needed to say. She felt Harry's anticipation and fear for her well-being but the look of determination in her eyes quelled his fears. _I know you can do this Gin, you have the power_ thought Harry and this gave her an even greater resolve.

With a nod, Harry left her as Allan ushered her into the room. Once she took the first steps into the room, the door closed behind her and she felt a sense of loss. Her knees buckled but she didn't fall. Allan looked at her with sympathy and said with a genuine smile, "Don't worry you'll see him again in 52 days. I'll make sure he'll be here for you to see him again, but first your body needs to be prepared for the strain of this room."

They stepped towards the pedestal and Allan laid down the golden goblet in the middle. "Before we do anything Ginny, you have the right to learn more about me. So please sit down and we'll talk about… well… me." He waved his hands and conjured two chairs for them to occupy.

"I am a man that doesn't like to beat around the bush so I'll tell you straight up. I'm not totally human." Ginny peered at him and looked at him to see if he was joking or not. When she peered into his eyes, they changed. They were white with only black pupils. She looked at his body and saw his feet starting to turn into talons before it stopped. She also got a glimpse of two things starting to come off his shoulder blades. She gave him a wide-eyed surprised look.

"As I said, I'm not totally human. I was born from humans, but my ancestry goes much farther than just humans. Millions upon millions of years ago there lived much more than just humans, elves, centaurs, and goblins. There were a number of beings that were considered sentient and had humanoid appearances. They lived with each other in harmony. One of these ancient peoples was called the Tengus. The Tengus was a cross between a bird and a human. Tengus were considered a race of warriors that were in tune with the magic of the Earth; some even say they were the first to conceive the marital arts. They protected the Earth because it was their life mother and they were supposed to be created because they were needed to protect it.

"Then a mysterious force swept the Earth. A rift between the worlds was created and death and destruction reigned. Akumas, which is the name for demons of immense power, came to pillage the Earth that we now know. Many creatures banned together to fight back. The war unfortunately resulted in the decrease population of magical creatures. Before this war everybody was equal, after the war there was destruction in many different species, some were extinct forever.

"At the forefront of the war were the Tengus. As guardians of the world and the greatest warriors to fight for the Earth, they banded the races together to fight the darkness. Here on this island the final fight between light and dark took place. In the fortress where this pedestal rests was the source of rift between space and time. This here was where the start and end of the war took place. This is the reason for this chamber.

"When the final fight ended, all that was left was the greatest of each army. The last Tengus named Ginrajan and the last Akuma named Ryoma was all that was left. Their battle lasted for days over this site and created shockwaves across the world. At last Ginrajan used the last of his powers, concentrated them on his sword, and stabbed Ryoma through the heart and into the rift. With the blood of the Akuma spilled, and mixing with Ginrajan's blood, Ginrajan incanted a blood seal to lock the Akuma from the world. With his dying breath, he called the four animal gods to help with the protection of the seal. The four gods erected this fortress to stop any army from entering this place.

"To see the death of one of the earth's greatest heroes was heartbreaking to the gods. The Akuma laughed at his enemy and said 'you may have taken me away but there will be a time when I come back and the precious Tengus will be no more for they have died with this one right here. I will forever rule this world and you have no weapon against me.' With this, he was banished from the world.

"The four gods pondered upon his last words and decided that this couldn't be. With the risk of trapping themselves forever in this room they used their power to send the spirit of the greatest of the Tengus to Ginrajan's human mate's womb where a baby was being made. The baby turned out to be a human since the Tengus blood had only a 50 chance of actually becoming part of the human.

"There was a prophecy that stated, _'once the moon takes life and the light stars blink in explosion the darkness will emerge again. The dark will be subtle but taint for those populating the world. Only the awakening of the wings will be the power needed to destroy the darkness. The true power of the wings will be brought forth through tragedy and blessed by fire. He will conquer his heart then lose it in a swift motion. Then he will be bathed from the waters into a warrior of heroic ages or plague the world with death.'_

"During the fight for dominance between America and Russia in the muggle world, the first part of the prophecy happened. There were humans that left the earth to access the moon. When this happened there was a bright explosion in the sky. A supernova happened and this shook the Earth's magical foundations. It created a seep in the rift. It was a tiny rift, but the essence of the Akuma was able to leak out. All of this happened in 1969. Because of the war with Voldemort, most people didn't recognize the powers of the Akuma starting to penetrate society. Ryoma, because of the death of his body, became a spirit. It was exactly like the spirit that Harry had encountered in his first year.

"The gods, not knowing what happened, needed to do something. It took them two years but they finally realized what they had to do. They remembered the soul of the great Tengu Ginrajan and awakened it to service. They saw that there was one that bore a resemblance to Ginrajan in spirit and in potential. This person was me; the gods granted me access to the Tengu blood needed. A messenger was sent to me when I was born and marked me." With this Allan lifted his shirt and showed his back to Ginny. She saw a tattoo of two wings drawn from the shoulder blades and ending at the small of his back. "These symbolize my power. My parents, being muggles, didn't understand what was going on. That is until Nicholas Flamel finally told them what happened. Nicholas Flamel had been the messenger of the gods. He explained what I was and what had to be done with me.

"Nicholas Flamel was also the one that finally found this island. The gods had contacted him and sent him here using their now limited powers. Since Flamel found the wall, he heard the prophecy. This was approximately 500 years ago.

"You know what the funny thing is about prophecies?" He paused for dramatic affect. "The funny thing is that they're first told to people that have already had prophecies about them. Flamel was prophesised to be the leader of alchemy and stop a plague of disease, which he did using the Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore was prophesised to stop Grindewald and usher the coming of new heroes, Harry and me. Its also pretty coincidental that Flamel mentored Dumbledore after he found out that Dumbledore needed to complete a prophecy from Flamel's own mentor, and how Dumbledore mentored me when I was in Hogwarts after Flamel had come to tell him about the signs when I was 13.

"This is the reason why I was transferred to Hogwarts in my third year. Dumbledore had to start training me, and with the threat of Voldemort gone, he was able to have the time to do it. When he finally looked, he saw that the world was in another great convergence between Good and Evil and was slowly dying from Ryoma's influence. Ryoma was a cause for the muggle separation between superpowers. He was a reason for the cold war. Ryoma had astutely observed that, if you control the muggle world, you're then able to control the existing world. This is the reason why I'm not like Harry here. It's because most of the fighting I had to do took place in the muggle world. Therefore, Dumbledore took me in and made me his apprentice. He taught me everything I needed to know to battle the dark. He taught me about my powers and their proper use and he even showed me how to fight like a muggle. He told me things and brought me to people that were true artists of war. How I finally understood my true heritage and what I could really do with my blood is another story which I'll share with you at a later time.

"Now there's a part to this story that I haven't shared with Harry but that I'm going to share with you. I'll let you explain this part to him because it concerns you and you alone, however it will be your choice whether to tell him or not.

"Why do you think Dumbledore never taught Harry personally? The answer to this is simply that Dumbledore, other than giving advice, wasn't allowed to teach Harry personally. Because of the hall of prophesies, he knew that I would be the one needed to train Harry to be the warrior he needed to become. Dumbledore also knew that I would be the one to fulfil this because I had learned about a prophecy when I was 18.

"A very good… _friend_ of mine—" stated Allan with a little emotion at the word friend. Ginny couldn't tell whether the emotion was directed toward anger, sadness or love— "was a seer," he continued. "One night she prophesised the coming of a new age. When this prophecy was told to me, it fulfilled the bargain of each fated person. When one learns of a prophecy and starts to create it, they are forced to teach the next prophesied one. This is the reason why I trained Harry and why he is my apprentice instead of Dumbledore's. The prophecy that was told to me stated, _'the 7th of the 7th will be bonded to the 'One' and the Dark Lord, the first daughter of the seventh generation. She will be his connection but not seen until the death of the one's star father. Together they will unlock the power that is not known and together they will bring peace. If separated then hope will be forever lost, the 7th of the 7th must bond with him...'_ When I heard this prophecy, I informed Dumbledore and he looked disturbed at this.

"We kept it to ourselves and in the back of our minds since we didn't have any clue who it could have meant. Not only that, but I still had to act on my prophecy since the darkness wasn't stopped. Don't worry, I'll tell you the rest about myself at a later time, this however concerns why you are here. You see, when I completed my task the year I turned 19, it was your 1 st year at Hogwarts. Remember what I told you about how your soul bonded with both Harry and Tom Riddle's, the 'One' and the Dark Lord? Well, when Albus had informed me of this, it hit me. I told him that no matter what you had to be protected as Harry must. You were a key. You see, you're the seventh child of the seventh generation, Harry finally noticed you after Sirius's death (the star father), and so you're the second prophesied one. This is why I'll be starting your training as Dumbledore had with Harry. Ultimately though, Harry will finish your training as I had with Harry," he concluded while looking at Ginny who sat there shocked.

Although, before she could speak to ask questions, she heard a roar in the background and saw stirrings in the shadows.

"Ah, they're here. Finally, we can begin. Ginny, I would like you to meet the four animal gods that protect the convergence." The light blossomed into a 25-foot dome and there she saw them.


	10. First FiftyTwo

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way shape or form... owned by J.K Rowling

**Chapter 9: The First Fifty-Two**

Ginny saw the four animals approach. Well the dragon didn't approach right away. At first it peered into the void with its long neck and huge blue head and sniffed at the scene before deciding if it was safe to make its arrival better known. Finally deciding to enter the scene, it poured the rest of its body around in a circle and made its entrance. It looked like a huge snake with legs, long arms, and bat-like wings protruding from its back.

The white tiger was the one that stalked to Ginny first. It was double the size of any tiger she had ever seen and had white fur with black stripes; its body was graceful and powerful and Ginny could sense that it held an air of confidence. The tiger sniffed Ginny's hand and purred when she unconsciously started to pet him.

The tortoise slowly burrowed from the ground and shook off the dirt from its brown head; it slowly paced to the front of the pedestal and stared at Allan, wisely waiting for some Earth shattering comments.

With the last of the four animals came the phoenix. With its regal gold body the phoenix flamed into the room. After setting itself on a perch that magically conjured itself, it gave a trill that called all to order.

With another burst of flame, Jade arrived. She perched herself on Ginny's shoulder and waited for Allan to start. Once Jade settled, Allan got up and produced a knife from underneath his boot. The knife consisted of a sparkling white blade with a gold handle. At the end of the handle sat a diamond that was as big as a baby's fist. It radiated power as Allan brought it closer to the pedestal.

Allan looked around and let his power pour from him. It was the same tidal wave Ginny had felt when he had pinned Malfoy against the wall, the only difference was that this was a lot more powerful and there was no ill intent behind it. He stopped in front of the pedestal and took off his shirt. He paused and then dipped his head into it, as if mentally draining himself into its contents.

If Allan's powers felt like waves before, this was the tidal wave of it all as he let himself fully go. Slowly, Ginny could see him changing into his other form. She watched in awe as his head sprouted golden feathers. His feet then began to elevate and became talons. Ginny watched as Allan's muscular forearms grew grey feathers and watched as sharp claws began to appear in place of his nails. Each claw looked like it could eviscerate a man with one quick deadly slash. The biggest change of it all was the beauty of the wings that had gathered on Allan's back. They were extended to their full length and looked to be around eight feet, each shining golden bright rays. Allan turned back around and looked at each animal before his eyes rested on Ginny. "This is going to be the show," he said as animal tattoos appeared on his chest. The tattoos glowed different colours; dragon blue, tortoise green, phoenix red, and tiger white.

He turned back to a mysterious golden cup and brought the glowing blade to his hand. "I evoke my blood to protect those that need sanctuary!" he shouted as he sliced his hand and let blood drip down onto the cup. After healing his hand, he looked at the dragon first.

"Mizuryu, please shower this warrior with your healing waters," cried Allan as the great blue dragon raised its huge talon hands over the cup and let a stream of water pour from its palms, the dragon tattoo glowed brightly for a second. "Tsuchikami, stabilize her life with your strong earth," said Allan to the tortoise. Upon hearing this, the tortoise gently floated to the cup and produced earth from the top of her head and set it into the cup, she glowed green as she did this. "Sekiou, combine the water and ground with your tumulus fires," Allan ordered to the phoenix. It came and burst into flames inches from the cup. Sekiou, the phoenix then trilled. Jade then came forward and added her fire to the cup, which heated white-hot. "Finally I ask Kazetora to grant us his calming winds to cool down the sacrifice," Allan said, as the tiger stepped up and settled himself over the cup with his forepaws and then blew into the cup. The steam that came from the mixture paused in its motion and looked cool enough to drink. Allan's white tiger tattoo flashed a white light and then faded. The animals bowed to the pedestal and then at the two humans; they then left with Jade to shrink back into darkness. Ginny could see the tattoos disappear from Allan's chest.

Allan shakily picked up the cup and went to his knees in front of Ginny. "You must drink this or the room's energy will collapse onto you and destroy you. Do it now Ginny, please."

Trusting Allan, she put her lips to the brim of the cup and without thinking, swallowed every drop. When she was finished she glanced at Allan. She smiled at him as he had gotten up from the floor; she passed out a second later.

-&-

Ginny woke up in a white room that stretched to infinity. "What the hell am I doing here?"

"THE SACRIFICE HAS BEEN MADE AND THE WORTHINESS SHALL COMMENCE," boomed a voice all around her. This made the infinite whiteness start to condense into a dome above her. Images started to play around her, images she remembered of her life. She could see her brothers teasing her and then helping her; she saw the image of her mother saying she was a little girl but then gave her the responsibility of running the house when she was ten. Contradictions like these began popping into Ginny's head. It seemed as if every contradictory statement made in her life was appearing before her. This really didn't affect Ginny much though; it was true that as a little girl she grew up in a mess of contradictions.

Then it happened. Images of the chamber began to appear before her. Ginny was surrounded by the diary's writing.

'Hi there Tom, today I saw Harry and I blushed so much... I wish he'd notice me, I wish someone would notice me. I'm so lonely.'

Ginny simply gazed at her eleven-year-old writing.

'It's okay Ginny, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, you awakened me, and you brought me back to life. I will always be in your debt. You know, we were made for each other,' printed Tom Riddle.

The phrases made were printed on and on. Images of Ginny's actions during her possession were shown in slow deliberate detail. Each image battered her mind and weakened any strength she had gained through Harry's link. Then she heard a voice, not one in her head, but standing right behind her.

"Ginevra, don't you know I'll always be here? No matter what I'll always be here to show you the proper way of doing things. You can't get away from your own black heart," said a cold familiar voice. She spun around and saw the 17-year-old Tom Riddle, sneering in contempt.

"I missed you, you know. I was locked here in your mind as I watched you pinning away at that fool Potter, disgusting really. Now everything has changed. You've finally come to me and now we could do what we said we'd do before."

Red words began to appear. Words that said: 'We can be together forever Tom.' Ginny watched in horror as Riddle walked up to her and started stroking her face. She couldn't do anything; her body was frozen in place.

She screamed, screamed for mercy, for hate, to be taken away. She screamed for Harry, screamed for his soul to find hers, for him to help her fight. Then a shoulder bumped into her and she saw Harry and his glowing green eyes standing to her right. He looked at her and rested his forehead against hers before approaching Tom Riddle. With a wave of his hand Godric Gryffindor's sword appeared and in a swift move, Harry stabbed the unsuspecting Riddle in the chest. Instead of blood, a thin stream of red ink started to form below the punctured man.

Harry pulled out the sword and then waved it away. He locked eyes with Ginny and then walked slowly and deliberately towards her. He stopped and brought his hand to her chin, lifting it so she could be directly facing him. Again, he leaned against her forehead. She breathed in the scent of him and silently wished he would hold her forever to keep the monsters away.

"I'll always do that. I'm a part of you as you are a part of me. Remember that; remember you'll always have strength within yourself. I'll always be with you because I'm a part of you," he whispered and brought his lips to her mouth. With that, her world was no more.

&

"Welcome back sunshine. Your head must be beat after what you went through. Harry was in and out of that state too. Don't worry I'm not going to push you until tomorrow, you really do need to rest. Taking my blood oath is very, very tiring business. Although look on the bright side, now I have to protect you _and_ Harry, so be fortunate about that," Allan stated cheerfully. He was back to his human form.

Ginny sat up slowly and looked around. The cabin they were in was small and held two beds. A curtain was around her bed and she could see a room, a bathroom, and a table in the corner where one could have a simple dinner. A type of purple and red fruit were sitting in a bowl on the table ready to be eaten. Between the beds rested a clock, it showed the number of days a person had stayed in the chamber. The clock now read: Allan and Ginny, two days.

"Here have a bite; this is lishma, it's a fruit that's only grown here," Allan summoned the fruit bowl to his hand. "You've just been through an exhaustive test; my blood, the four gods, and this room all tested you and you were able to wake up, so congratulations you passed! Eat the fruit, it will help restore some of the magical energy you lost. Eating one a day should help your energy grow. Now eat, you have a day full of rest and then it's work, work, work," Allan said handing her a plate of the vibrant round fruit.

After eating her fruit and drinking some water by her bedside, Ginny fell back asleep.

-&-

She woke up feeling energized, as she never had before. She thought she could take on ten death eaters easily. Power was coursing through Ginny at an unbelievable rate as she looked around the room and saw breakfast laid out for her on the table. Ginny walked towards the table and ate the fruit and toast that was waiting for her. Now that she was wide-awake, she noticed a little counter next to the table with a box that she hadn't noticed before. It was an odd green box and it looked like a muggle oven door was sitting on it. She dismissed the new encounter and ate what she was offered.

When she finished eating she walked back to her bed and found her bag at the foot of it. To gain privacy she closed the curtains around her bed and dressed into a pair of comfortable jean shorts and a red T-shirt. After she was done dressing, Ginny walked outside to see where she was.

She saw that she was still in the room with the pedestal, but now the room was well lit. The whole room was now covered in light. She observed that where she stayed was a small shack about ten feet away from the massive doors. The tree next to the shack grew the oddly colored, yet deliciously sweet fruit Ginny had ate. Around her, she saw weapons and armor lined around the walls. The pedestal that appeared to be the center of power in the room seemed to shrink into the ground and make a one hundred-yard expanse of white around the place. Ginny began to wonder where Allan was.

Then all of a sudden she heard a toilet flush. She blushed at what Allan was doing. _I had to wonder where he was…_ Allan strode out with jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at Ginny and gave a quirky smile.

"Well you seem to be up and about. Well, considering you had the past two days to sleep you should be. What is it with you and that boyfriend of yours? I swear you're both the same, you get knocked out once and then lay in bed for days on end. So, are you finally ready to lie flat on your back today?" Allan grinned at her. "Bring it on feathers. Let's see what you got," she replied back with a smirk of her own.

For the next 10 hours Allan ran through different drills. He called it his form of "Boot Camp," while Ginny just called it torture. Even still, she went through every drill. Allan made her run around the room twice, and then started her on push-ups and sit-ups. He showed her the basics of punching and kicking while giving her a course on how to fall properly.

"You need to know this before your boyfriend shows up. I can teach you the basics and physical stuff better than Harry could. When Harry comes you'll be working on magic and he'll be showing you a few different techniques that you'll need."

When Allan said lie on your back, he meant it. At one point, Ginny couldn't move and had to be placed on her bed. She didn't even eat and went right to sleep with Jade perched near her bed.

This routine lasted thirty days. Each week he made her training harder, little by little. Ginny had started with twenty-five push-ups and sit-ups and by the thirtieth day she was doing one hundred. After the vision from the white room, Ginny just kept pushing herself further and further, never once complaining. She never wanted to be the victim again. She took to Allan's lessons of martial arts and gymnastics like a sponge. Being naturally athletic and energetic, it made it slightly easier on Ginny's body to adapt to the rigorous training she was having to go through. She also picked up a new toy. One day she spotted this metal red staff on the wall and had the urge to grab it.

When she grabbed it, she felt like a part of her was sent into the staff. She had an overwhelming feeling that it was just perfect for her. Allan looked at Ginny with the staff and told her it used to belong to the monkey king of China. It turned out that the king was a notorious trickster and developed the staff to become extendable. From then on, Allan started working the staff with her. Ginny had fun extending and shortening the staff at will, which was beginning to become second nature to her.

Allan taught her about the world's elements and how a person could learn to control one. "Most humans have an affinity towards one element but have the ability to use each one in some way," he began explaining to Ginny. He explained that, because he was a Tengu, he could use all of the elements to some degree. Although, this caused him to be rather bad with casting charms because natural elemental magic, which was the stuff he was composed of, didn't work the same way for wizard charms. Wizard charms were produced with wizard magic, a reason why Allan never passed charms. He still could do charms, such as levitation and silencing, but that took him years of mastering because he had to find the elemental way of performing it. On the contrary, transfiguration seemed to be his best subject. Although, this was a man that could control every molecule in any inanimate thing, so Allan's excelling in transfiguration was to be expected. He explained to Ginny that Harry would be the one to help her realize her elemental choice.

When they went to sleep for the night, Ginny would notice Allan's routine of pulling the curtains around his bed and then casting a silencing charm around himself. She found it odd until one night after a particular rigorous training session. Allan had forgotten to cast the charm and Ginny could hear screams coming from him in the middle of the night.

"Why! We could've had something… No, I will not do that… Let them go please… I must… can't… hurt… NO… no more. MIRA!" He screamed over an over again. Shocked out of bed, Ginny got up and tried to get through his curtains but was pushed back. She cast her own silencing charm around his bed and contemplated what had happened for the next morning.

Once they were both awake and were settled for breakfast, Allan noticed the agitated look on Ginny's face. "Well spit it out already," he said.

"Er, Okay, well last night you forgot to put the silencing charm around your bed and I heard you say some things... You sounded really worried and er, well who's Mira?" she asked as she looked down at her plate.

Allan stared blankly at her wondering what to say. After a good minute he spoke, "It's a long complicated story, one that ends in what you see here today. She used to be the other half of my coin. Then she wasn't."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She died."

"How? The way you were going on last night it must have been tragic," Ginny said looking sympathetic to his plight.

"I stabbed her in the heart," he replied with absolutely no emotion. With that, he got up and left the cabin. He briefly turned back and said, "You should rest, we'll take a break from everything today."

He changed to his Tengu form and flew away. She ran to follow him but he was gone. Allan had vanished into thin air and there was no sign of when he'd be back. Ginny, feeling sorry for bringing anything up, decided to train by herself. She did this for four hours and then went back to have lunch. She loved that little green box on the counter. It turned out that the box was there to let you pick any food you wanted to eat. It was glorious to have, especially when Allan was feeling imaginative and started ordering various exotic dishes. _The Moroccan dish with that couscous was _amazing, Ginny thought as she decided to have that for lunch.

When she was done eating, Ginny ran for a bit and then started to write in a journal. She brought the journal so she could record the memory of her training experiences here. She wanted to remember everything. At first she wanted to bring the journal to keep track of her and Harry's relationship, but since he wasn't with her now, that really wasn't an option. Instead she wrote about her feelings and the different techniques she was working on. She wrote about how she missed Harry and how she could still feel him. It was true, she could still feel him, but it was a different type of feeling then the ever present Harry in her mind. It was a dull sensation and she could feel he was there, just not accessible.

Ginny felt very guilty at what she had put Allan through. Bringing up hard memories were always bad, but Allan really did seem the worse for wear. When he had stated that he had stabbed someone, it was lucky that Ginny didn't have the same feelings of dread when she had first seen Allan let loose on the arrogant prat Malfoy. Back then she was sincerely frightened of the powers she had witnessed him using; but after spending a month with a person, it changes your perspective of them. Ginny saw Allan as an honourable man that would never use powers for fear or anger, he was one to help any individual in need. For him to kill someone... well, there had to be extraneous circumstances for him to go that far.

Just then, Ginny was taken away from her thoughts when the door from outside opened. Allan stepped in the room looking very sombre and tired. He looked at her and said, "Sorry, I had to take a break today. Tomorrow we'll start bright and early. I'm going to teach you how to use the staff in a way so that you'll be able to fight with it and use your wand." With that, he went to bed closing his curtains and casting the silencing charm.

Ginny did nothing to pressure Allan for an explanation; she knew he would explain when he needed to. So from then on they continued their business, giving Ginny all the physical training she could possibly need. Allan once told her that he was surprised with the quick progress she was making, even if she did still feel slightly awkward doing the moves. He told her, "Give yourself a few more months. You can't just train your body to move exactly like a master in just a month. A year of hard training and you should be in perfect shape. I just hope Potter will be man enough to actually put you through some work. I better make it clear to him that you'd like to be worked like I worked him. The stubborn fool had better not be noble; but Ginny, I know I can depend upon you to let him know that he needs to take this all seriously."

The next eighteen days went by fast, as Ginny became as fit as she had ever been. She felt like she could run one of those muggle martons or something that Allan had once said (he corrected her and told her the muggle word was "marathons") and by the time the fifty-second day came by, she was running eight consecutive laps and consistently doing over one hundred and fifty push-ups and sit-ups. Ginny could now understand why Harry and Allan never looked winded, and how Harry had gotten all those delicious muscles of his. It was because the two of them had worked themselves unto death's door almost everyday for a good two years, which was even longer in Allan's case. All of her training made Ginny feel good, though. Her body was spectacular now, every inch of the 5'3" and growing frame had muscle and was lean built. She still had the feminine curves from her healthy appetite and she knew she could use each accentuated curve to drive Harry wild.

During the last ten days, Allan conjured muggle work out equipment. He said, "You need to learn the limits of your strength and weight, doing push-ups and sit-ups won't help with that." Ginny began to start small but then gradually worked up. By the time Allan was ready to leave, she was already up to bench pressing 125 lbs. sets easily.

"Well Ginny, this is where I bid you adieu. Once I open this door, Harry will be waiting to come in. Remember, to him it has only been one day, so you might be in for a little shock when he sees the drastic changes you've made with your body. Please be easy on him and keep him to the task of training as best as you can," Allan said with a wink as he got ready to open the doors.

Once the doors were open, Ginny felt him. Harry's essence and soul penetrated her mind and she felt perfectly content. Harry was standing with the sword of Gryffindor strapped to his back, and a bag was in his left hand. He looked at her and appeared very relieved, as if he finally had a missing part come back to him. Allan stepped outside the room and let Harry enter. Harry gathered Ginny into his arms and held her. The loss he had felt when that door had closed was unbearable. He hadn't left the spot outside the doors for that whole day. Bitsy even brought him his meals right at the door. Harry could finally understand how Ginny had felt when he had left her.

"Well, I'll leave the lovers to their business. Fawkes, Jade, I trust you can keep these two in line from doing things that would make Molly lob all of our heads off. Well good-bye and good luck you two. When you come out I'll be testing you both." Allan waved cheerily and the two phoenixes both trilled as the doors closed.

Still holding on to each other Ginny looked up and said, "What now Mr. Potter?"

"Well, first let's see how far Allan got with you," he said as he stepped back. He drew his wand in his left hand and the sword in his right. "En garde Miss Weasley."

Not needing any more of an invitation Ginny drew her staff and shaped it into a baton. Holding that in her right hand, she snapped her wand into place with her left and the battle ensued.


	11. Harry and Ginny

**_I own NOTHING... all owned by JK Rowling_**

**Chapter 10: Harry and Ginny**

After their first match, though Ginny thought of it more as Harry beating her down, they settled into a bed. Harry had his back on the headboard with Ginny in his arms. He caressed her shoulders tenderly while she held an ice pack over her bruised eye.

"That was a cheap shot, Harry. Elbowing your Girlfriend in the face, Mum is so going to give you hell," said Ginny as she winced teasingly.

"Well I was warned to actually fight you to start with, otherwise Allan would be giving me a black eye when we got out of here." Harry reflected on the lecture Allan gave him about training Ginny properly, it meant lumps and bruises.

So far Harry was proud of her, though. She fought him well, even nicked him in the ribs with that red stick of hers. Even bruising her eye was an accident. What happened was that Harry had twisted his elbow over her head and was about to stop to call for a break when Ginny's head quickly turned. Her eye went right smack into the tip of his elbow.

"Here, stop being stubborn and let me heal it properly. You'll be getting worse scars then this when the training gets more serious and I'll need you to be in tip top shape for tomorrow."

"Fine, but you know, I like the battle scar. It gives me something to remember you by," she sighed mock dreamily.

_I'll give you something to remember me by_, thought Harry as he probed her mind with his feelings of loss. That one day he had experienced without her was unbearable.

She giggled and turned around so that Harry could use his wand to heal her eye.

Ginny felt good fighting Harry the way she did in their match, even if she did get hurt. She was finally able to show him that she wasn't weak, that she had the strength to take care of herself. It was self-satisfying to see Harry actually breathing a little harder after their spar.

Harry waved his wand over her eye and the black and blue swelling went down considerably. Now her eye injury looked as if it happened 4 days ago rather than four hours ago.

After they were finished with their match, they had an early dinner. Since then, they've spent the past two hours in each other's arms. To say Ginny was content was an understatement. She felt she could just melt in Harry's arms. His rubbing of her shoulders was even better, as she just pressed herself into him even more.

"So I was thinking that since Allan only really worked on physical exercise with you that tomorrow after the laps and weight lifting we could hit some books. I got a surprise for you tomorrow. We'll first begin on what animal you'll be, then see the element you have an affinity to," he said casually. "Remember, all elemental magic is done wandlessly, so if you access it then that will be an even greater surprise."

She already knew this about elemental magic, what surprised her was what Harry had said about himself. Her eyes went wide when he said it. "Wait a minute Harry, did you say animal?" She asked bewildered.

"Yeah I did. You don't think I'd be an animagus and leave you out of it, did you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"What the hell? What do you turn into?" she asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow buttercup, tomorrow. Anyway, I have some books I want you to read before we try anything. I'll just give you this book in the mean time," he said as he eased her off of him to get the old books he carried in his pack. "Here, you can start with this one. It will teach you how to find your core. Tomorrow after I've worked you down we'll find the shape of your core. It's a good thing we're doing this in the chamber, because when we leave here you'll be equivalent to seventeen. After a person ages seventeen, they're not able to shape their core into an animal figure. It's too bad because I could've helped Hermione and Ron too. Anyway, you can start the reading."

Harry didn't notice it before, but now that he had stopped talking he realized Ginny looked a little troubled about something. Before he had time to duck, Ginny had picked up a pillow and aggressively threw it at him.

"Don't ever call me buttercup again! Can't you think of anything better than buttercup?" she said hotly.

"What? I thought you'd like me using a pet name for you? Plus butter, it is appropriate, you did stick your elbow in a butter dish after being charmed by my awe inspiring presence," he said arrogantly, which earned him another pillow to the face.

"Live it up Potter, don't make me start to call you something utterly stupid too," she threatened.

"And what would you call me anyway?"

"Boy-who-couldn't-see-what's-in-front-of-him, or Blind-Thick-PRAT!" she shouted.

He chuckled, "Well whatever, but you know what you'll be if you don't read that book. Not an animagus, so get to reading."

She huffed but gathered the book and started reading about how to find your core and how to shape it. A couple of hours went by and Ginny found that she was actually very fascinated by the book. Even when Harry hugged her from behind she wouldn't put it down. She just said, "Later let me finish this paragraph." That was seventy-five pages ago. It was quite late into the night when she finally closed the book and saw Harry sleeping in Allan's former bed. She walked up to his sleeping form and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then went to her bed to sleep.

-&-

Ginny woke up the next morning to the smell of bangers and bacon. Harry was setting up breakfast for them. He even conjured a vase full of flowers to make the atmosphere a little more romantic. _That boy really knows how to spoil me_, she thought.

_Oh, I don't know about that. If I spoiled you then I'd actually bring you breakfast in bed_, he thought to her with a smirk.

"Well, why don't you do that then?" She raised her eyebrow at him, speaking out loud this time.

"Because I don't want you getting lazy, now get up so we can eat and do some training."

They ate in silence, just happy to be in each other's presence. They both felt complete now that they were together, and neither needed confirmation from the other. After a few minutes, they closed the curtains around their beds and got dressed for a light workout.

Harry was the first to finish getting dressed. He wore a pair of trackies and a t-shirt, as he stretched and waited for Ginny to finish getting ready so they could start their run. He was blown away by what he saw when she finally came out from behind her curtain.

She walked this walked that drove him absolutely bananas. She wore high cut jean shorts and a loose muscle tee that showed off her sports bra underneath. Her long hair was pulled back in a braid and it showed off every part of her lovely face. He was in a mid side stretch when he just stopped and stared at her. All he could do was watch as she approached him.

"Be careful or you might pop something," she said, eyeing the stretching position he was in as she started to stretch too. _Like my clothes_, Ginny thought with a smirk, never breaking eye contact with him.

He finally broke out of his trance and tried to continue his stretches without looking at her. However, this was an obvious lost attempt. The only way he wouldn't be facing Ginny was if he moved away from the spot he was in.

He tried to get his mind on other things and reflected on the war they had to prepare for. He would definitely not lose, in the end he knew he couldn't.

After an agonizing twenty minutes of stretches, Harry finally got them to start running. What helped him was that he felt Ginny's frustration through their link, though she hid it well. He felt her eyes on part of his anatomy as they were running. _I think you have a good poker face there, Weasley. _

_What's a poker face?_ She thought to him.

_I'll teach it to you later_, he replied. He was dreaming of strip poker with her.

For another hour and a half they continued their work out before settling themselves underneath the Lishma tree. They sat across from each other and stared at one another. This would be very intimate if it wasn't for what they were about to try.

From what Ginny read, this would be a different way of finding the animal within you. Instead of going through the long process of taking a potion that needed to be brewed for a year, the way to do this was with self-exploration. This was also the more dangerous way to do things because if done by yourself, you could actually lose yourself in the core of your magic. The only way to stop the self-exploration process was to have an anchor to the real world, and Ginny had the best anchor with Harry's conscience always in her mind. Harry had also stated that the self-exploration would be a key in finding the element that would most represent her.

"The first thing in finding your core is to get into a meditative state. Follow my voice and listen to it," Harry instructed. "I want you to picture yourself completely calm and shut away from everything except my voice. Now picture yourself floating in space and watch as a tunnel forms. That tunnel will take you to your goal. Go to it and let it suck you in, don't be afraid, I'm right here." Harry felt that she had seen the tunnel and was apprehensive about touching it. He guided her in, but still kept his link to her very strong.

Ginny could feel her body being pushed through a tunnel of stars. It was like traveling through space, like a portkey, but without any physical agitations. When the ride stopped, she just stared at a big red- green ball that looked like a planet. She figured it had to be the center of her core. She also saw huge land masses appear in this newfangled world. They were brilliant and bright with energy, easily able to encompass the biggest mountain in any world. She then spotted an animal circling around. It looked to be large with big leathery wings and a long neck. Looking as if it spotted prey, the animal finally stopped its movements. With that, Ginny at last got a good look at what it was. The animal was a large vibrant dragon, the color of bright red. It resembled a Hungarian Horntail, but with less spikes that gave it a sleeker build. Even without the spikes the dragon still looked very aggressive and dangerous to Ginny. It spotted her and let out a huge roar, grinning a toothy grin._ I didn't know dragons could grin_, Ginny thought.

_I didn't either until I saw it first. Dragons are actually very powerful, intelligent creatures that are protective of their own. That's why they were perfect for that first task at the tri-wizard tournament, it's because they protect their eggs fiercely_, responded Harry with his own thoughts.

_So what do I do now? _

_Well, go up to the dragon and see if it wants to be your friend, then lead it towards your core_.  
And that's what Ginny did. She went to the dragon and petted its rather large head. When the dragon nuzzled back, she let it lick her hand with its massive hot tongue. If she was in her own body she knew she would've been burned. She then led it towards the planet-like ball she now associated as the center of her core. She gestured for the dragon to go into it. The dragon took one look and nodded again with a grin. With that, the dragon literally flew straight into the planet-like ball.

A huge explosion took place after that. The ball started to shift and shake with power, it looked like it would collapse at any second. Ginny felt her chest tighten as the world around her looked like it was going to crash. That was her magical core, she knew it had to be, and she didn't want anything happening to it.

After a few minutes, the world started shifting. The landmasses started forming into a shape. The ground started to become alive as it grew into a dragon, her dragon. The dragon smiled again and looked at her. She let out a roar and settled back down with the flames around her.  
Ginny felt a pull again, like a call and she was thrust back into the opposite direction of the hole. She felt Harry calling her back to him and in a moment she was staring at his emerald orbs underneath the Lishma tree.

"You're a dragon too, eh? I guess our souls are meant for each other," Harry said with a wink.

"You're one too? What do you look like?" She was asking excitedly.

He stepped back to gain proper space and started to transform. His body started to morph into a huge twenty-foot dragon. Like Ginny, he had a resemblance to a Horntail but with less spikes. He looked like he would be incredibly fast. The style of his scales were unusual. The top of each scale was dark blue but faded to a white and his body was a sky blue color with white stripes. What intrigued her was that he didn't billow smoke like her dragon form, but had electricity arcing around him and held an aura of cool air. To her, he looked perfect and she really wished she would be able to do that soon. She couldn't wait for her and Harry to explore the different sensations of being a dragon together.

He transformed back into himself and looked straight into her eyes. She was able to feel everything he went through when he turned into the dragon, from the actual transforming to how he actually used his magic to accomplish the act. She could feel how he pushed his magic outward, the way he pictured in his mind the paws, tail, and head forming. Ginny could also feel each part of the dragon-Harry being formed, she knew Harry had to control the actual formation with magic within himself. It seemed like a complicated process to Ginny, and one that would take getting used to, but having an idea of the transforming process before hand would give her a head start.

He walked towards her and said, "Well that's how it's done. With my help it should take you about a month to finally transform, then we'll work on sustaining the transformation and your form's powers. As you saw with my form, it didn't do the whole fire thing. My two elements that I control are water and wind. That's the reason for the markings and why you probably felt a cool air around me. It's also why I have lighting. Water and wind are in opposite directions. They face each other and help each other greatly. Water is pushed when wind blows in a direction, and wind carries water to different places so it can populate it with it's seed of life. When water is in the air with wind, it can create certain friction, which then creates lighting. So, I have control over lighting and ice because of the mixture of wind and water.

"Ginny, from what I saw in your mind, you contain two elements that are both strongly influenced. I believe you control fire and earth. Fire and earth also combine with each other to create shadow and metal. Earth elements feed fire and fire helps create minerals. You'll have powers that will be very different from mine, but will be similar in use. That doesn't mean you can't access the other elements, it just means that they'll be severely weak compared to your natural ones," Harry concluded.

"Er, but I thought you could only use one element strongly? What you just said wasn't normal."

"When were we ever normal, Gin?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Anyway, you also have to know that we can't mix powers. Fire and earth don't interact with wind and water that well. Too much water with fire can douse the flames, while too much water with earth will imbalance the earth. Wind can be stopped by earth, yet can blow out the fire on a candle. Although, fire ashes would poison the wind. In other words, we have to be careful with how we interact with each other using the elements. From what Allan explained, because of the power boost we've gotten from each other and from Voldemort, our elements can range extremely harsh. We need to learn how to control these powers, especially since they're linked with our emotions. You saw Allan when he got mad; he literally burned fire. While you can probably burn things to ashes when you get angry, I get somewhat sparkly when I get volatile, as was seen when the incident happened. So first thing we need to do is learn how to access our cores easily, to do that we sit here and meditate. Well actually, you sit here and meditate while I measure you.

"Remember, when you access your core you need to be completely calm. Let yourself blend into the planet of your core. Be one with it. This will help you access your dragon too. Tomorrow we'll start with trying to change parts of yourself into the dragon form, then we'll work on trying to control parts of the elements. Well, that's tomorrow. Today must be used to maintain balance, especially with the bond of the core being so new. So let's get to it."

They spent the rest of the day meditating and Ginny now had easy access to her core of magic. When it was time for them to take a break for dinner, she was able to bring fire to her fingertips and banish it back. She also observed that she could create stones from the ground, though they were just pebbles, it was still encouraging.

Wanting to see what Harry could do, Ginny asked him to show off a little bit. Harry sheepishly grinned and relented when he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

The first thing he showed her was how he could control water. He summoned rain clouds and let the clouds bring rain. He then conjured the sword of Gryffindor and cut his hand open. Ginny gasped, but Harry just winked at her. He let the rain that he brought forth heal his hand like phoenix tears would. To demonstrate his power over wind, he spread his hands apart and brought them together to create a massive gust of wind. What surprised Ginny the most was when he had the gust of wind lift him about three feet into the air. He didn't fall, quite the contrary, he started to literally float over to her and tenderly stroked her cheek. Ginny could feel a spark of electricity coarse through her at his touch. He grinned and landed to the ground, picking up a tiny stone. He placed it on his palm. With concentration, he started to freeze the stone. All around her she could feel the cold seeping from Harry's arm. When he finally stopped freezing it, he dropped the stone to the ground. It shattered into a million tiny shards. She looked into his eyes in awe. He was panting a little at that exertion.

"You of course won't do that. From what Allan said, controlling fire and earth lets you travel through the shadows, like a shifting between two planes. You'll also be able to make your body as hard as any metal. That's good for defense purposes since I'm purely offensive. We'll be able to have each other's backs with your ability to scorch anything and my healing abilities with water. The only thing is that combining the two elements would take considerable amounts of power and concentration, not even Allan would be able to do it easily. That's the reason why I'm feeling kind of tired now."

"With all these powers there's no way Voldemort could possibly beat you!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Well actually there is a simple way for him to beat me. He'll go the extra mile to learn things that I wouldn't ever learn. He is the Dark Lord, after all. He'll be able to use the dark arts far better than I could use my elements. His use of the Avada Kedavra is just one of the reasons why he's feared. From what Allan has said, during his reign of terror he developed spells that helped control death. He's what you would call a Necromancer. His uses of the Horcruxes are just one way he's learned to control souls and the dead. When we confront him, it's not only him we have to go after, but death itself. This is what scares me most. At any possible moment he could bring back something feared from the underworld and... I don't know if I can stop it." Harry gave a great shudder as he fell to his knees.

Ginny ran up to him and quickly gave him a hug. "We won't let that happen, Harry. Allan truly has made you powerful and you're going to make me just as powerful. We'll be able to stop him. Hermione will help figure out how to stop the dead, Ron will plan a way to attack the forces, and you and me will be right at the forefront, using all our abilities to take Voldemort and his cronies down with everything we have. Oh and don't forget we have Allan! He'll be like a heaven's flaming blade against unsuspecting demons. We also have the Order. They'll help brace the light from the impact of the dark. Harry, we can do this. Remember that. We have the light on our side and we can control the darkness. You told me not to lose myself, well don't you either. We're in this together no matter what and you shouldn't feel like you have to take Voldemort down by yourself any longer." She had a glint in her eyes as she told him all this. She gave him a determined look, almost as if she was staring right into his soul.

"Why do you always say the right things to me?"

"It's because I know what makes you happy, Harry." With that, they walked to the shack hand in hand and started their dinner. After that, they got a good night's sleep in the same bed. They needed each other now and let nobility be damned if it helped them heal.

-&-

The following month and a half Harry and Ginny built a routine that was similar to what Allan had made them do. Mornings were the same as before: running, weights, and eating. The difference was that they now dueled for a good hour after they ate, and then did weights. Afternoons, after lunch, were devoted to spell training. The spell training mostly consisted of working with elements, Ginny's animagus form, and Occlumency and Legilimency. It took Ginny a whole month to get comfortable with using her elemental powers, but they worked beautifully. She could cascade herself in a globe of fire and raise shields of earth whenever she needed to block spells. Although, she couldn't send out streams of fire yet. Fire needed to be controlled in a specific way that she couldn't master right now, but she could still hurt someone if she was close enough to them.

Her shadow and metal powers took a little time to master. After the first month, it took an additional three months for these powers to become useful. She learned that she could travel by the shadows and could harden her body to that of titanium, not even the sword of Gryffindor could penetrate her skin. The only downside, as Harry put it, was that Ginny could only do the shadow shifting for limited amounts of time and she didn't believe she could do it for any longer than one hundred miles. The metal skin could only be held for five minutes before she totally passed out from extreme exhaustion. When she and Harry were able to leave the room, her growing core wouldn't be big enough to sustain the metal skin for more than ten minutes.

On the plus side, after three difficult months, she was finally able to master keeping her dragon form out whenever she needed to. The problem with animagi training was that it was possible to lose yourself to your animal form. This was the reason why it normally took awhile to sustain the change for the first few years. The fear of losing oneself was great among wizards and witches. It was tricky becoming a dragon. Ginny had to learn how to think like a dragon and how to integrate herself into one. Dragons were just as intelligent as humans, but were lax in the controlling of a situation as long as their own were provided for. This was the main reason why they remained in dragon camps. They got free reign to move, eat, and hunt, while they let the humans think they were in control of their populations.

It wasn't the losing herself that Ginny had a problem with. Dragons had the same higher brain functions as humans, the problem was accepting the dragon nature within her. She had to distinguish herself from the dragon, yet understand that the dragon couldn't be controlled. It was like forming a symbiotic relationship that had to be beneficial to both. One reason why people training to become animagi usually didn't become magical animals was because most people's minds weren't able to handle this type of mind melding. With Ginny's first year and Harry's every year, they were the exceptions from people who couldn't mold their minds in the way that they could. The trick that Ginny had to understand was that she was both dragon and witch. When she figured that out she would be able to separate the two, this way she would be able to help guard her being from getting lost in either form.

Harry was overjoyed when she was finally able to keep her animagus form. He quickly transformed into the dragon that he always became, and they played an elaborate game of tag in the air. The connection Harry and Ginny had seemed to grow stronger since they were now both able to transform into dragons. This was probably due to the fact that, in general, dragons communicated on a mental level. In any case, with the help of their connection, Harry assisted Ginny with understanding the inner workings of a dragon's powers. At the end of the day, Ginny was able to breathe fire hot enough to melt rock to molten lava. She was able to conjure earth and create metal spikes on her body and what really took the cake was that she could become invisible using the shadow magic. Harry explained to her that because of the different nature of both human and dragon power, the elements would work in different ways depending on what form she was in. It was just like Allan with his tengu nature. Allan had the ability to do a lot more things than they were able to do with their magic.

Seven and a half months had passed for Harry and Ginny. They now had just about eight weeks left in this room together. Since Ginny was officially up to speed with her new powers, they started doing pure, hardcore dueling and teamwork training. They also tried to meld their human magic to see if they could combine it, just like Voldemort had used their similar signatures to go past Harry's walls. They found that charms, jinxes and hexes were much more powerful when they were openly sharing their magic. They also found that if either of them concentrated enough, one could send their magic from a distance without the means of touch. This also helped them see through the other's eyes, which helped them keep an eye out for one another. Harry explained that this was kind of like a muggle camera, but that was lost on poor Ginny's ignorance of muggle technology. Harry was then struck with an idea. He decided to share it when they were reunited with Allan.

One day during their eighth month of solitude, Harry and Ginny were laying rather intimately on Ginny's bed. Though their relationship had progressed, where Harry was actually okay with the touching constantly and the occasional kiss, nothing more than that had ever happened. They would occasionally sleep with each other, but sleep was all that was involved.

One day, Harry had opened his eyes to see that his nose was buried in Ginny's hair. He took a big sniff of it and smelled the flowers that he always smelled when he was around her. It took him back to the day in Slughorn's classroom when he had first smelled the intoxicating scent of Amorentia.

His soul knew what he wanted all along; too bad his mind was too thick to see it. He felt peace as he hugged her tightly to his body. "I'm falling in love with you all over again. Ginny Weasley," he whispered. It was the first time he had ever admitted that he loved her, even before the Malfoy incident he had never said it.

"Finally," she said snuggling closer to him. "I was wondering when your mind and soul were going to agree. Now all I have to do is convince your body and I think we'll be all set."

"Well, let's not jump into anything. We're working way too hard and all I can think of at the end of the day is bed. A bed with you, but nonetheless a bed to just sleep in. I don't think my body could handle anymore strenuous exercise," he added with mock drama.

All of a sudden they heard a knock on the doors to the room. They rushed outside to see the doors swing open to reveal Allan peering in. He had a smirk played on his lips and a Dumbledore-like twinkle in his eyes.

"You lovers been okay in here? I have a few things to discuss with you." Harry and Ginny looked at him questioningly but he ignored the looks and went on. "I'll be gone when you leave on the morning of August 10th but I'm coming back in the afternoon. From there we'll be playing a little game before we leave in the evening, well evening for London that is." Harry didn't particularly like how he said "game."

"After we return to Grimmauld Place we'll have to go through some things, one being your shopping for Hogwarts. No Harry, you will go back to school, you have too. I'll explain why when you come out of the room on August 10th. Now there are some that wish to spend the rest of the time with you. Come out guys."

Harry and Ginny were stampeded by an owl, a dire wolf and two golden gryphons. They happily accepted each of their companions. "Anyway, you guys play nice with each other. You'll need to work together since these animals will be accompanying you when we leave the island. Goodbye and good luck."

After Allan had closed the door, two phoenixes joined the group. All of them played around, as Harry and Ginny changed into their dragon forms. They all had a wonderful time. At that moment, Harry felt completely overjoyed.

-&-

The final days passed swiftly for Harry and Ginny. They were always training with each other and the animals aided them in any way possible. Harry and Ginny found themselves trying to learn how to best use, not just each other's strengths, but the strengths of each animal in all their situations. For example, they used either Hedwig or the Griffin's eyes as a means for spying on detailed things, or the dire wolf's sense of smell. The connection they had with the animals heightened because of their stronger connection with each other. The animals and them were now a team and they ran well together.

Harry envisioned him and Ginny like a sonnet he had once read, by Pablo Neruda. They knew each other so well that they didn't know where one ended and the other began, but they were just fine with that. He nuzzled her hair, smelling the flowers again, as she finished packing. He felt comfortable around her and constantly wanted to hug and kiss her, or rather more like ravish her. Being alone together definitely had it's advantages. They had explored each other without destroying their total innocense, but got close four or five times.

Finally the last day, August 10th, was upon them. Before they were ready to walk out of the room, the pedestal was brought back into place. Harry and Ginny moved towards it and the room became dark. The twenty-five-foot dome appeared and their animals stayed in a perimeter around them for safety. The four animal gods came before them. Each one gazed at the two humans for a hard minute. They were soul searching and both teenagers could feel their eyes probing their bond. As each animal god made a sound and stamped their feet loudly, light pulsated for a second and then brought an intense beam to the couple unconsciously holding hands. The beam of the light burned their hands but they wouldn't let go. When the light faded, they were marked.

On the outside of Harry's right hand held the mark of the tiger's paw, while the underside was the dragon's head. Ginny had the wings of the phoenix dancing on the outer part of her left hand, while on the underside of her hand was the tortoise shell. Each symbol glowed with power and color faded from them. The animal gods left them in peace, as the doors were pushed open with incredible force.

_We have marked our Weapon and Shield. Go and follow your destiny for our avatars are you. Safe be with you and those you hold dear_, the room whispered to the recesses of their mind.

Before them, Harry and Ginny spotted Bitsy the house elf. She stood there with a note. "Master has left this for you." Harry took the letter, as she left with a pop.

The letter read: Come find me children, its hide and seek magic style! Love Allan.

Harry crushed the note irritably at the use of "children" and looked at Ginny. She glanced back and gave him a smile. She then mounted Gubernatis while he mounted Gold-sight and they flew out of a nearby window. Hedwig and the dire wolf followed, as the phoenixes flamed out ready to stalk their prey.

_Again thanks to Jen for her betaing!_


	12. The Chase and the Return

**Disclaimer Not Mine! J.K Rowling owns this**

**Chapter 11: The Chase and the Return**

They followed Hedwig as she led them to the opening where the waterfall was. They all landed safely, with Firebug and the two phoenixes waiting for them.

"Hedwig, Guber and Gold, I want a perimeter sweep of everything in the skies and trees. Use your eyes and sense of smell. Jade, Fawkes, stick close, if I know Allan, and I do, he'll try some sort of sneak attack that I won't particularly like. If there's any wind changes, flame us out of there. Firebug, you stay with Ginny and me. You by far are the best tracker, pick up a scent and we'll follow it. Everyone, stick close and keep senses at full. Allan is clever and is a master tracker. He's done a lot of guerrilla warfare in the past so he knows when to come out and how to corner his prey. He's also had days to set up traps for us, so watch your backs," Harry commanded to his group, looking like a general ready to go to war.

_You really know how to make a lady all hot and bothered there, Harry_, thought a mischievous Ginny. She found this General side of Harry very alluring.

_Later, we got business to take care of_; he thought back to her. He gave her a kiss on the temple.

The animals followed Harry's orders as Harry and Ginny let their skilled bodies walk carefully through the forest. With the blood oath they had taken in the chamber, some of their senses were now heightened and they had an increase of strength, speed and agility. Harry didn't even need his glasses anymore, he just kept them on to keep everybody on their toes. They were truly like hunters in the wild. They just had to stay one-step ahead or else they would be the prey.

They let the wolf lead them through twists and turns as he kept sniffing the ground. The fairies around watched them carefully, Harry and Ginny even suspected some of them smiling knowingly. In any case, they let their senses guide them. With their companions leading the way and their eyes wide with new vision, the dark green richness of the forest didn't bother them.

Then all of a sudden they heard a loud noise. TWANG. Startled with the noise they just heard, Harry and Ginny ducked down as an arrow whizzed over their heads. They weren't the target though. A notch on the tree was pierced and a cloud of gas rose from several balls below. It covered the area where the wolf was, and Firebug started to sneeze. He whimpered slightly and both humans knew that their best tracker was effectively neutralized thanks to the arrow. They told Firebug to wait it out and then proceeded to do the tracking on their own, with the two phoenixes and owl watching their back.

Minutes had passed since Firebug's senses were neutralized, when out of the blue, distressed screeches and a hoot echoed around them. Harry and Ginny instantly looked up to see two golden griffins and a snowy-white owl glide through the trees. One of the griffins, Gubernatis, seemed to waver before crashing into the ground. Gold-sight licked his head and Hedwig hooted worriedly. Ginny, with her new sight, looked into the injured griffin's mind. She saw that his wing had been transfigured to be as heavy as lead, effectively cancelling him from the field.

They kept Gold-sight and Firebug there to watch him as they proceeded with their journey to find Allan, now even more conscious than before of their surroundings.

Using the brush as cover, they slowly trekked eastward. They were only lead by their instincts but it seemed to be the right way to go. They heard another sound and Harry pushed himself and Ginny forcefully to the ground. A huge wooden structure had come whooshing by, ready to smash their bodies against the rock to their left. Ginny looked worried but kept her eyes steeled to the objective, while Harry just quietly swore at their predicament.

Allan seemed to be taking this very seriously. Especially since he cancelled three of their party easily. Harry needed to level the playing field. He told the phoenixes and Hedwig to rise as fast as they could and told Ginny to duck as he used his wind powers. With a massive gale force of wind, Harry attempted to spring traps around them. He also felt to see if their was a human blocking his wind.

They heard twangs, whooshes, and thuds galore and smiled as they heard someone trip from the traps. Harry could feel the presence of a winged human, fifty meters south from their position. Ginny, sensing what Harry had felt, mentally told the phoenixes to flame to those coordinates. The birds complied with the order and flamed to an open field. The sun surrounding the field was brighter since they landed from the depths of the jungle. Once their eyes adjusted, they just saw a clearing with only them and their animals staring at each other. The grass was high, close to mid shin level, and a breeze swept into them. Just then, Ginny felt a sudden urge to look up. With the sun barring down, they could make out a man with wings swooping swiftly from the sky.

Allan had his right hand held to the handle of his sheathed katana. Dive-bombing the teenagers, he was a few seconds from cutting them apart. With only a split second to think, Ginny grabbed Harry and using the shadow created by Allan, shifted them to the east edge of the trees surrounding the clearing.

Allan watched this and slowed down his decent. He let loose a hail of fireballs at the duo, knowing precisely where they would appear. Harry stepped up and sent forth a wave of water with a sweep of his arm to extinguish the fireballs, as Ginny extended her staff to Allan's position. Allan jumped and flew back to avoid the staff hitting his chest.

Allan landed softly and looked at them as they stepped into the clearing again. Ginny had her staff and wand at the ready and Harry was summoning the sword of Gryffindor as he raised his wand.

"This only ends when you touch me kiddos, but it doesn't stop if I touch you," Allan smiled at them and proceeded to apparate. A second later he appeared at their side and let the earth below them quickly rise. The earth below them now had two circular pedestals that were about twenty feet high. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as she was about to topple over and guided them both softly to the ground. To stop the attack that would happen, Ginny quickly threw up her fire shield and melted the throwing knives aimed at them.

_What is he playing at, Harry!_ That's lethal force, she thought panicking.

_It isn't a test if you don't mean it. He always says that, he wants us on our toes. Remember all we have to do is touch him, with a hit or our magic. The problem is, there's no one faster and quicker than Allan is, not even you dear, especially in that form. We have to trap him._

_Alright, I got an idea. Keep our connection open. We need to do this together and we need to anticipate each other's moves._ Ginny stated this with resolve as she put her hands to the ground and constructed four earth slabs. Once she was done with that, she took position and started firing every jinx and hex she knew, moving back and forth between each opening. This was a distraction as Harry was now able to start concentrating on the slabs and started to freeze them.

Allan was too occupied with dodging the hail of hexes from Ginny to notice what Harry was doing. What Allan was doing was creeping closer and closer to Ginny so the time between spells would decrease.

Ginny, wanting to give Harry more time, was about to engage Allan into combat with her staff, but Harry stopped her before she could.

_Don't do that. No matter how good you are with melee combat, and you are good, Allan is one hundred times better. He'll get you down in 2 seconds easily, and we need as much time as possible. _

So instead, she fired hexes hoping that he wouldn't take flight too soon.

With his katana drawn, Allan finally started to come crashing down on them. Harry finally finished the earth slabs and levitated them to be above him and Ginny. Using a strong bludgeoning charm on the earth slabs, Harry created hundreds of different sharp shards. He then banished these shards to the diving Allan. Allan had to stop his free fall and conjured his own wall of fire to melt the shards of earth and turned them to useless mud.

With the momentum of the banishing charm, the mud splattered on Allan. Watery mud now mixed in with his clothing. Ginny raised Harry off the ground with a column of earth and Harry charged up his lighting powers. Shielding himself from the fire by creating a vortex of wind around him, he leaned closer to Allan and touched him with his right hand. Using the water as the conduit and the mountain of earth as his grounder, he touched Allan and a very shocked Allan started to fall. Harry didn't expect this to happen. Using his wind, he wanted to slow down the fall.

However, he didn't need to do that. Allan just turned in mid air and spread his wings softly, as he gently landed to the ground. He smiled at the couple and looked impressed and satisfied.

"You did well. Both of you used each other's strengths and the strengths of others. Even when debilitated you found different ways of doing things. Then when it came to the fight, you both acted as a team to secure the objective. Don't worry Harry, your lighting attack was actually really strong, it would've knocked a fully grown hippogriff on its back. It's just that since I control the elements, they don't really affect me as much as most. Next time we do this I won't go as easy on you guys." Harry and Ginny knew it to be true too. Allan could have wiped the floor with them. They were lucky he was holding back.

"Okay then, let us all head back now. Jade and Fawkes, will you flame these two to White Haven so we can be ready for our departure?" Allan asked as he winked out of existence, using flame.

Harry and Ginny tiredly grabbed onto the tail feathers of Jade and Fawks and were transported out to join Allan. They both felt too tired to move. They were considerably strong, but using that many elements and magic at the same time was new to them. Allan assured them that they would eventually learn how to strengthen there core and not waste so much energy. Clearly annoyed, they just gave him a pointed stare.

"Now all the animals will be allowed to come with us, but I think two griffins would be a little much in Grimmauld Place. I suggest you tell Gold-Sight and Guber here to go to the Forbidden Forest and settle them there. We can take the phoenixes and the wolf with us. I think Hedwig would like to have them around with her instead of listening to Pigwidgeon's incessant hooting and Crookshanks know-it-all attitude." Hedwig hooted in affirmative.

The teenagers nodded, not bothering to object. They were just too tired to do anything and gathered their things. Allan looked at them and gave them a nod. "Any questions before we leave?"

"Yeah, what are these tattoos on our hands?" Ginny asked.

"You're the animal god's avatars. The right hand holds the weapon and the left hand holds the shield. This just shows how much you two are perfect for each other. The dragon and tiger were always the aggressive side of the four, while the tortoise and phoenix always protected individuals. I don't quite know how this will help with your search for the horcruxes but I believe with that brilliant friend of yours you should be able to understand it. Oh and tell Hermione and Ron everything that happened here, I give you permission. They'll also need to be able to access their cores. Since they don't share pieces of souls with each other they won't have access to the number of elements you do, but they'll at least have one they can use. They'll need the protection to be able to get through obstacles," said Allan as he pulled out the familiar coin.

Without any other questions, they touched the coin and were transported back to England, ready to face the family.

&

Appearing at the steps of the large mansion, Ginny and Harry sought each other's hands. Harry didn't really go through this before because of the circumstances of his arrival, and Ginny was nervous. They both mused over how much they had changed. They had seen and done so much, but yet there was still so much left to be done. Would the family accept this? Would they let them live their lives as they needed to?

With a nudge from Firebug and a hoot from Hedwig, they proceeded to the door as Allan eyed his surroundings warily. Harry and Ginny stepped through the threshold of number 12 Grimmauld Place and waited as a number of people surrounded them.

First to approach them was Remus Lupin. He smiled broadly and then cast his eye on the wolf. Firebug started growling and grunting towards Remus. Remus walked up to him and scratched his head in a friendly manner. Firebug then began to pant his appraisal eagerly of the man, as he sat on his haunches and started beating his tail to the floor.

"That's a good boy," Remus said before looking up at Harry and Ginny. "Had a good time with Allan over here? From what Tonks told me, you two should be experts at martial arts by now, while also having the worst sense of humor ever."

"Bah, she's one to talk. Woman only makes people laugh by falling, which happens alarmingly often. I on the other hand have wit and sarcastic replies that will make any man, woman, or child's head turn with gales full of laughter," Allan said as he held his head out in a noble fashion.

BANG, was all anybody heard as an apple was thrown to the middle of Allan's head. "Wit my arse! More like pit, as in you are the pits, you humourless sod!" Shouted Nymphadora Tonks.

"I missed you too, Dor-Dor," Allan said as he rubbed his head. This nickname earned him a slap to the back of the head. To get back at her, he pulled her hair. This unfortunately led to them falling on the ground, tugging on each other's hair and ears until with great force, Remus was able to pull Tonks off of Allan.

"You are one crazy woman, you know that?" Allan said as he dusted himself off while rubbing his left ear.

"Immature prat!" Tonks shouted at him, while preening her pink locks. The two of them glared at each other before laughing aloud. They then hugged each other like two five-year-old siblings.

"They remind me of when Ginny and Ron were four and five. One minute they'd be fighting, then the next they'd be sharing ice cream," Mrs. Weasley stated fondly. "Now Ginny come here and give Mum a hug!" she said, looking relieved that her daughter wasn't in the same shape Harry had been in when he had first returned.

Ginny gave her mother a hug and then passed her over to Harry who received a bone-crushing hug in return. Ginny gave her mother a look of annoyance and waited a few seconds before prying her off of Harry.

Hermione and Ron both bustled downstairs looking red faced. Whether they were red-faced from an argument or a fresh snog, neither Harry nor Ginny could tell. When Hermione spotted them, she came rushing down to give them both a crushing hug. Ron walked up to Harry and gave him a pat on the shoulder, then gave Ginny a hug and kiss on the cheek with an enthusiastic "Welcome Back!" Harry and Ginny both smiled at their best friends and gave them both hearty hugs in return.

All of a sudden a particularly loud growl startled the occupants. It seemed that with all the excitement, no one had noticed Remus and Firebug conversing. Apparently, even though he was in human form, the werewolf in him helped Remus understand wolf language. The two of them were having an interesting conversation about the time Ginny and Harry spent on the island.

"So, Firebug here tells me you're alpha male and female. He said that he would've fought for the right to be alpha with Harry but realized him and Ginny were life mates, so all is forgiven. He's also told me that he kept watch over you two, so no hanky panky went on." Remus gave the teenagers a quizzical eye. Molly looked on with a sigh of relief.

"So how have things been?" Asked Allan.

"Well of course Voldemort is still at large and deatheaters are constantly running around. We believe most of the raids are being conducted with a group of five deatheaters at a time, accompanied with five or more dementors. The giants and trolls haven't arrived into the playing field yet but we expect them soon. Minerva is still trying to fight for Hogwarts to open, but without Dumbledore there's been little support," replied Tonks.

"I have to talk to Minerva as soon as possible. If Ginny permits, I would like her to come to the birthday party tomorrow." Getting a nod from Ginny he continued, "I believe I can convince the board of governors to open the school, but I have to run it with the Headmistress first.

"Hermione, Ron, can you two help Ginny and Harry with their bags? We've had a long trip and I believe they would like to get some rest and tell you about the things they've seen," Allan concluded.

The teenagers quickly went up to their rooms. Ron followed Harry to his room, while Ginny had Hermione follow her. Both of them went into the story of what happened and what they'd be teaching Ron and Hermione about their powers. The two seemed to be disappointed when they found out they couldn't be animagi, but they were delighted that they would learn some new and difficult wandless magic. Ron secretly wanted to try the new magic on Draco, while Hermione just looked like an eager kid in a candy store. She was ready to pounce on Allan as fast as possible with questions.

Four and a half hours later, they heard a mighty shout. "HE CANNOT STAY HERE! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD IF THIS PERSISTS!" Only one person could bellow like that and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the study where they tracked down the voice.

In that very study they found Draco and Narcissa Malfoy cowering in the corner behind a greasy haired, hooked nosed man. Allan had his katana partially drawn, ready to cleave the man in half with a well-placed swing.

"He killed Dumbledore. How can you people allow Snape to casually walk in here again?" Severus Snape responded to that with a sneer.

"I'm sorry Allan but he came up with evidence that showed he had no choice and that he did it for Dumbledore." Announced Remus, trying to hold Allan by the arms away from Snape. Remus also didn't look too happy that Snape was here, but held his tongue.

"I don't give a flying FUCK, what the old man wanted! To me, he's a traitor that should've died instead of killing him," shouted Allan inching closer to Snape.

"You would love to kill me wouldn't you, Tsai. You would love to use that barbaric blade and touch my skin onto it. It would give you pleasure to act on things you have know idea about. Just like your charge Potter, doing what you think is right no matter the consequences," said Snape in the most hateful voice.

Harry wasn't fooled though. He saw the shake in Severus's wand arm; he knew that Severus would not underestimate the apprentice of Dumbledore when angry. The shock of this was the only thing keeping Harry from pulling out his own wand and hexing the man himself. Finally Harry decided to speak.

"Why is he here? This man needs to be locked in Azkaban or dead, and I would like the latter," Harry said with a malevolent look.

"Harry, please read this as I help calm down Allan," said Tonks as she entered the room, shoving past the teenagers.

Harry opened the folded parchment she gave him.

_To the people in the order,_

_Please do not harm Severus Snape. I could not allow him to be killed, not when he had a mission to fulfill. I accepted my fate when I allowed young Mr. Malfoy to finish his work. Trust me, I did it for the greater good. Please, Harry and Allan especially, I beg you both to think logically and understand what needs to be. I'm depending on you both to do what is right and not what is easy. _

_Take Care,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the note and passed it back. "Get that piece of trash out of my sight while we all process this new information. I haven't forgiven Snape, and probably never will, but the letter says I need to trust him, so I guess I will." He directed his next comments to Snape. "If for one second I believe you're double crossing us, you'll wish that Allan had gotten to you first. Allan's blade would at least kill in the first swing, I however am not that merciful," Harry said with a coldness that ebbed from his body's core. Turning to Allan, he said, "Don't worry about it, not yet. He'll answer to his crimes after everything is done, but right now we can't do this. We're not executioners."

"You might not be an executioner, Harry, but I have and will do it again. The greater good is far more important. Be wary, potions master. None of your concoctions will save you from my wrath. I am the archangel with the sword of God himself and I will seek vengeance on the crimes you have commited." Allan re-sheathed his sword and walked calmly out.

Harry followed before he could hear Snape come back with a biting remark. After a few seconds of debating whether to hex or not to hex their former professor, he felt Ginny walking behind him.

Hermione and Ron followed them, wondering how powerful their friends had gotten. They could feel the energy rolling off the three ahead of them and wondered what they could have done to Severus Snape. Hermione and Ron pitied the potions master, but both loved seeing the look of fear flash across his eyes at Allan's wrath. They couldn't enjoy that look in Snape's eyes for long, though. A split second later the ever famous sneer was back on his face.

"We should all rest. Ginny's birthday is tomorrow and it's a big day!" Hermione announced, always being rational. The others nodded their consent. They were ready to get to bed after the exhaustion they were feeling from the previous encounters of the day.

_A/N: Thanks again to everybody that Reviews andI doapprecite them. Please continue to review. I also thank my Beta EnchantedGurls, although she can be a little late, she still does great stuff. Anyway till next time_


	13. A Birthday Wish

**Disclaimer is the same as all the other chapters**

**Chapter 12: A Birthday Wish**

The date was August 11th and the time was Midnight. This was the day of Ginny's "sixteenth" birthday. However, in actual body and mental age she was seventeen. This, of course, was because of the convergence room she had been training in. The clock struck and the new day began. A wave of energy coursed through Ginny and woke her and Harry up with a start.

_What just happened? _Ginny wondered as she got up abruptly.

_You just became of Age,_ thought a weary Harry.

_So does that mean I can do magic? _

_I believe so, or that's what Allan said. They can't detect you anymore. Once the body reaches seventeen, there should be no plausible way they can see you. I wonder if this means you'll also move up a grade level. _

_That would be so great if I could move up a level. It's not like I couldn't pass my NEWTS now with all the training and studying we did in the chamber. We also have to talk to Allan about us going back to Hogwarts. I really want to know his plan and reasoning behind this. He should know that it might be better for us outside of the school. _

_Well, we'll find out in the morning. I hope no one wakes us up. I have a hard time trying to get to sleep. I miss something to cuddle with at night, something about 5'5" and red-haired._

_Yeah, I miss my 5'10" teddy bear with messy hair. I so do love the messy hair._

_You only want me for my hair, don't you?_

_You got me! I want that and everything connected with it!_

_Okay let's go to sleep already. I know your family and they'll wake us up at like six a.m. for your party preparations. _

Ginny silently agreed, and with that they went back to sleep.

-&-

Two lips touching hers awakened Ginny, and the feeling felt wonderful._ This better be Harry or someone is going to be seriously bat bogey hexed._

_Who else would kiss a sleeping lioness on the lips? _Harry thought very amused.

She opened her eyes and the deep brown seemed more pronounced. _I'm Seventeen! So what did you get me for a present?_She thought to him with a mischievous smile, bouncing on the bed with excitement.

_Oh no way am I telling you now, you'll just have to find out with everybody else's presents._ Harry walked away after that, letting her get ready while she pouted back at him.

When he closed the door, he saw Allan emerge from a room at the end of the hall. He looked perturbed about something. "Allan what's wrong?" he inquired.

"Oh, hi Harry, how are you? Nothing is really wrong, I'm just upset about yesterday's events. I should've beheaded Snape yesterday. The least I could've done was threaten to shampoo his hair to relieve him of his dark powers."

"It's the lesser of two evils right now, Allan. You know that." Seeing Allan subside his animosity after that statement, Harry continued. "I was wondering though, why are we going back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah, I promised to explain this. Well the reason is for protection and knowledge. Hogwarts is one of the safest places on Earth and with enhancements, not even a muggle nuclear bomb could touch a stone in that castle. Also, The knowledge those hallow halls contain can help you with your search. I plan to explain to McGonagall about you and your friends' extraneous circumstances so that you may leave when necessary. Another and more specific reason I have is that I believe it will all end at Hogwarts. Voldemort wants Hogwarts, he obsesses over it and he'll do anything to get it. I believe we can cajole him into Hogwarts and have him commit a mistake, especially when we show him what we did with his soul pieces. Part of the Sun Tzu Theory is that 'if your enemy is temperamental, seek to irritate him'. This makes it more likely that he 'll commit a mistake. When I say mistake, I mean more of a chance for our side to win. Does that answer your question?" He asked in a firm tone that insured no argument from Harry.

"Okay I guess that makes sense. I'll relent to it. Another thing though, why did you listen to me about not hurting Snape yesterday? The others were also fighting you not to do it, but you listened to me. " Harry was astonished that he could have that kind of affect over Allan.

"This is your war Harry. I've had my time as leader already and I don't need another turn. Unlike Dumbledore, I wanted you to grow and be the adult you are now since the age of eleven. Dumbledore treated you like a child that didn't need to be forged as a weapon. He was wrong. You finally taking control of the situation with me will sharpen you and make you the edge that people needed you to be for the longest time now. I hate to be cruel about this, but its the truth and nothing can change that. You are a weapon; as I was, as was Dumbledore, and as is Ginny now. Once this war is over, then you'll be able to live your life the way you want, but right now, you need to be ready. You're the leader here no matter what. The truth is that you have to be the one to finish it all, so you should take the liberties on how you want it to end. I've shown you everything you need to learn, now you show me how you're going to use it," and with that, Allan spun around towards the stairs, ready to greet Ginny for her birthday.

"Ginny, you can come out now, you know." Harry said with a smirk, as Allan's head disappeared down the stairs.

_Do you buy what he said? _Harry thought to her.

_About the whole leadership thing and Hogwarts?_ Ginny asked a little sombre from Allan's monologue as she stepped through the door.

_I don't know but I hope he's right about everything. It'll make our job easier._ Harry had felt a little scared about how candid Allan was being now. Something changed when he saw Snape last night, it seemed to really affect him.

They went downstairs and like Harry's birthday, an exuberant crowd of people greeted them. The same people that were there for Harry's birthday were there, plus one more. Percy Weasley had shown up looking glum. Harry could see the other Weasley brothers casting glares at the third Weasley Child.

_What's he doing here? He better not ruin this for me! _Ginny thought angrily to Harry.

_He won't dare do anything. I'll make sure of that. _He kissed her hand and they took seats at the head of the table as Molly started serving Ginny's favourite breakfast foods. Lupin and Tonks were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears while Ron and Hermione kept giving Allan a sideways glance, clearly still wary of yesterday's events. Allan himself was carrying a quiet conversation with Minerva McGonagall, gesturing widely at something. The twins were still casting Percy ominous looks and were whispering to eachother, most likely plotting something. Everybody else just sat quietly enjoying Molly's wonderful cooking.

Just then, Percy awkwardly stood up from his seat at the table.

"I have to say something to everybody before it's too late." He looked apprehensive and didn't speak in the pompous manner he usually spoke in.

"This isn't easy for me to say. I know it's long overdue but I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just did what I thought was right. If it wasn't for Bill's wedding, I probably wouldn't even be here today. As a wedding wish to my brother, I've decided to ask for the forgiveness you all probably won't give me." He ended his monologue solemnly, staring at his brothers and father. He couldn't bear seeing the accusatory stare his sister was giving him, let alone the tears coming from his mother's eyes.

"As a _wedding wish to Bill_? Do you even realize you came back on _my birthday," _Ginny said in a deadly whisperShe didn't raise her voice, but everyone at the table instantly looked from her to Percy.Harry put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Percy didn't say anything and looked ashamed at the floor. For a couple of minutes everyone remained silent, not knowing exactly what should happen next. Molly was the first to break the silence. She walked over to Percy and wrapped her arms around him.

Through tears she said, "I know you mean well. Thank you for coming here today."

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Harry asked Percy the questions that had been on his mind ever since he noticed him sitting in the room.

"So what do you plan to do now, Percy? Are you still going to work for that idiot Scrimgeour? Are you really sorry or are you just here to convince me to do anything beneficial for the Ministry? Speak up now Percy or hold your peace."

"I know you don't trust me Harry, and I don't blame you, but this time I promise I'm legitimate. I'm not going to lie, I still follow the Ministry. I do believe they're right, but I'm going to make an effort not to force my ideals on anyone in this house." Looking sheepish, he paused for a minute before continuing. "You know, the minister is still looking for you. He's on a mission to get you on his side, Harry. He's also on a mission to get Mr. Tsai away from you. The Minister believes you're a bad influence on Harry," Percy said. He directed this last statement to Allan.

"So he's still playing the same old game, is he? Well I think I might have to go visit him one of these days and remind him why I never took the position in his Auror Department that everyone wanted me to take. He and I have some unfinished business to take care of," Allan said angrily, looking at Percy.

"He won't be able to touch you anyway, Allan," McGonagall piped in. "I believe that I'll take you up on your offer. Hogwarts will be opening, especially with the backing of Dumbledore's Apprentice as a teacher, and your plans to fortify the castle should give you sufficient leeway with the Ministry. This should quell the fears of the Board for a bit, I plan to tell them all this today in the meeting. If we can announce it soon I believe we can get this whole mess over with and open Hogwarts. With that, I bid you good day and happy birthday Miss Weasley. This is your OWL results and for a birthday present, as Allan has informed me of your exceptional job this passed week, I give you a pass to the next year. Starting September 1st, you will be in seventh year. Please do not make me regret my decision." She finished with an oft-used smile and handed Ginny the envelope, turned, and walked to the nearest fireplace and flooed to the board meeting.

Ginny was ecstatic, as was Harry. Everybody had their mouths opened, everyone except for Allan and Ginny's parents. Allan, of course, knew what would happen and Molly and Arthur were notified by Allan. Just yesterday he had informed them about what he was planning to do. Before anybody could interrupt her, she quickly tore open her letter and saw her OWL results.

"Ten OWLS! I can't believe it! You did better than me, Gin. O's in almost everything except for Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I'm so proud of you." Harry hugged her from behind as he peered over her shoulder.

Molly walked over to give Ginny a congratulatory hug and Hermione squealed and noted how delighted she was about now having a girl in her year that didn't obsess about boys and make-up.

_No, you just spend your time thinking of better ways to disarm a person while fighting off three from behind. That's plenty normal, _Harry thought at her with a smirk, which earned him a slap in the arm from Ginny.

The rest of the morning was filled with hilarity and consumption of food while gifts were given to the red-haired witch. She received rock cakes from Hagrid. From Remus she got two books, one on defense and one on werewolves. Tonks gave her a concealment cloak.

"It's basically a cloak that can hide appearances. It doesn't make you invisible, just disguises you," Tonks said when Ginny questioned her about the cloak.

Hermione got her a broom servicing kit and from her family she got a Nimbus 3 Wind-striker. It was the third best broom on the market and a personal favorite of her favorite team's chasers, the Holyhead Harpies. She hugged each and every one of her family, even Phlegm and Percy.

Ginny received an interesting gift from Allan. It was something only her and Harry could figure out, a quintuplet of throwing knives. He said that the knives would always find the way to their target and come back to their owner when called. With this, he slipped her a vest made of dragon hide that would help hide the knives. Of course, he cleverly hid that underneath a pile of sweets, just so Molly wouldn't find out and give him a headache from the shouting she would surely do.

Harry's present was one that Ginny would treasure forever. He gave her a necklace with a pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a diamond, but one side contained an emerald and the other side contained a ruby. Both jewels were merged into one another to show that they were separate but connected forever. In the emerald, you could see a blue dragon inside, while on the ruby side there showed a red dragon. When both sides were tilted to the light, you could see an image of both Harry and Ginny respectively. Harry explained that he had made the necklace with the help of the four animal gods during a time when Ginny was too tired to move from training. The pendant would always know where he was if danger arose, and it would protect her from some minimal to medium hexes and jinxes.

Later on in the day, Harry and Ginny walked away from the party to be by themselves. Harry explained more about his gift to her. To activate the necklace, Harry and Ginny would have to use their powers. Ginny would burn the jewel in her fire and Harry would seal the power with his water. Ginny loved the necklace and decided in advance never to take it off. She hugged him and kissed him very thoroughly for giving it to her.

"Did you get everything you wanted today?" Harry asked in a rather husky voice, as he breathed in her intoxicating scent.

"The person I've been wanting for the last six years is hugging me right now," she said as she melted into his emerald-green eyes and leaned in for a warm sweet kiss.

The kiss connected each of their souls. Love was the bridge that grudgingly separated their bodies but kept their souls intertwined. They could hear a horrid scream in their minds that left after a second. Thinking nothing of it, they decided to dismiss it for later and rejoined the festivities.

When Harry and Ginny came back to the party they saw Fred and George trying to persuade Allan to take one of their candies. Allan was giving them a look that clearly said _you have to be kidding me_.

Hermione was talking to Remus about something and was waving her hands wildly in the air, pointing to the elf heads on the wall. _It's probably about SPEW, _reasoned Harry. Ron and Bill were talking about Quidditch and gesturing at Ginny's new broom with some envy, clearly wishing to ride it.

Tonks was merrily singing along with the Wizard Wireless, while holding hands with Remus and Hagrid was petting Firebug.

He gazed at the Dire wolf and occasionally muttered, "Good puppy, you're a be'ute you are!" Firebug seemed to like the petting, as he repeatedly thumped his tail to the floor.

The two phoenixes were preening each other as they and Hedwig were listening to the ever-exuberant Pigwidgeon, while Crookshanks eyed the little bird hungrily.

Fleur was talking to Molly and Arthur about something dealing with the wedding, which gave Molly a much contented smile.

The cacophony of people and sound brought a smile to Harry and Ginny's lips. They couldn't have wished for a better scene. Sliding down to sit on a couch, they just watched their family and loved every minute of it

_A/N: Thanks everybody for reviewing again… I do get inspired by each review sent so please keep them coming… Though I might not be putting chapters as regularly as before (though regularly is perspective on what your definition is)… I'll still keep writing… again thanks goes to my beta reader EnchantedGurls (THANKS JEN!)…_


	14. A Very Weasley Wedding

**Same Disclaimer as always**

**Chapter 13: A Very Weasley Wedding**

After Ginny's birthday, Grimmauld Place could pretty much be described as a red and blond-haired bombshell. There was a lot of activity as the bride and groom's families tried to get everything ready for the wedding. Clothes were fitted, flowers were arranged, showers were given, men were pranked, and fire whiskey was drunk. All, except for three individuals, a jovial time was had.

The refugees from the other side of the war were sulking and generally making fun of the little procession of wedding doers everywhere. Draco would constantly sneer and talk about the soon to be Weasley's promiscuous nature, true or untrue. This irritated Bill to no end, but he was stopped by Fleur from actually hexing the boy into a mummy.

Narcissa was a different story; she constantly berated about how the wedding was poor and ill-gotten, how not everything had class and that each person should be ashamed for making a mockery of a marriage. She also put emphasis on the fact that she couldn't believeBill was marrying a half-creature. For this, she got a shouting at by Molly and was hexed with a day lasting dirt charm, which covered her arrogant face with soot.

Snape by far was the worst of the three. He looked down upon everybody with a sort of disdain that could only be bred by irritation of the human race. His eyes danced with hate whenever he saw Harry or Ginny, and contempt when he saw anybody else. The only time there could be seen a change in Snape's demeanor was when Allan walked into the room. Snape would clam up and look a little hesitant to speak to him.

Three days before the wedding, the Weasley men, along with extended male family, were gathered around discussing a possible bachelor party for Bill when they were interrupted all of a sudden.

"Well look at this Draco, a bunch of poor sodden bastards planning a final trip for the oldest. It's a shame really that they can't buy any good entertainment, the most they could probably get would be a two pound slut on a corner of a muggle highway," Snape sneered at the men gathered around. Malfoy laughed at this; he had much more courage since Snape had shown up at Grimmauld Place.

"I mean putting their faith on a single boy, how despicable can you people get? Shame really that Potter will just die in the end," he said staring maliciously into Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't flinch or look away, but stared right back into the beady eyes of the man he had disliked for so many years. He let some of his power register around him and for a second he saw Snape flinch. The flinch didn't last long however, as he again looked into Harry's eyes for a challenge. Malfoy was standing beside Snape with his wand at the ready in case trouble brewed.

Just then, Allan stepped into the room. He paused for a moment to take in the scene before him, and in a flash he appeared at Snape's side, he spun him around to face him. Malfoy was moving his wand towards Allan's back when Harry himself moved with surprising speed. He summoned the Sword of Gryffindor to his hand, and pointed it at Malfoy's neck. Like a Mexican standoff, tensions were running high. The other men in the room had their wands drawn out as well, but didn't aim at any particular person; although Snape was the target to them, they just didn't have good enough aim to get him without touching Allan. Allan had his hands clutched on the front robes of the ex-potions master, as Snape brought his wand to his right hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Snape?" Allan asked in a very cold voice.

"Telling these people exactly what will happen to their savior."

"Still upset that you couldn't be the hero? Still angry that another Potter has surpassed you and taken away your spotlight? Why are you still here if you don't believe we can win? Why must I listen to your incessant rambling? Tell me before I behead you with my bare hands."

"This is so barbaric of you, Tsai. You're the same as you were in my class, always jumping to do things the messy way. You never had actual skill, just always used your muscle and power to intimidate a person. You call me arrogant, yet it's you that believes the boy with your help can save the world. I'm forced to work with you because of the blood promise I made to Dumbledore, which I truly regret now, but don't for one second think that this incredibly stupid boy can get the job done," Snape finished with his usual sneer.

Harry had a hard time keeping his sword steady. All he wanted to do was impale Malfoy's grotesque neck, then take a full swing and cleave Snape in half.

"What are you going to do then, Snape?" Harry started. "Are you going to try to kill us both, because you just said you can't? You're not just keeping a promise either, it's more than that. The real reason why you can't kill us is because you're weak, weaker than Allan or I, and you're jealous because we're that strong. You can see it and feel it in your magic that we're stronger then you. Not now or in the future, will you ever be able to do anything. Your traitorous ways cause you to be in our debt and we all know that the other side wouldn't be as forgiving as us. Therefore, if I were you I'd shut up about everything. Believe me, Allan or I have no qualms about killing you, nor do we have any problem beating your blond lover here. So I suggest you leave us ALONE!" Harry let some of his power go with a wave of energy and wind. This made everyone except Allan take a step back from the power increase.

Draco Malfoy, being the unintelligent boy that he is, considered taking advantage of this new distraction. During the entire conflict, he had been thinking of the perfect spell to use on Allan. He was just about to utter the curse, when Harry instinctively acted. Harry had glanced at Malfoy and noticed that he had steadily lifted his wand. Without giving it a second thought, he raised Gryffindor's sword to hit Malfoy's arm. This made whatever spell Malfoy was going to use fly upward. Right on cue with the distraction, Snape lifted his own wand to level with Allan's head. Allan ducked the curse that Snape used and retaliated. He touched Snape's hair and his fire powers leaped out. This caused fire to literally come blazing into Snape's hair. If the tension weren't so high, everybody would probably be laughing at Snape's predicament.

Another second later, Harry had Malfoy pinned against the wall. One hand was keeping him there, while the other hand had a vice-like grip on the enchanted sword that he had pointed at Malfoy's throat. Allan in the meantime had doused Snape's hair with water and encased most of his body in a mound of earth. He had disarmed Snape in-between and had thrown his wand to Remus Lupin, who caught it easily.

"You know, you're a coward, Snape; a coward for not seeing what's right in front of you. You refuse to change because you're too afraid to be wrong. Picturing yourself as wrong just isn't a conceivable concept to you. I'll tell you one thing though, you've got nothing on Harry or me. We're just keeping you alive as a favor to Dumbledore and nothing more. If I even get the slightest hint that you're communicating with Deatheaters, you'll wish I'd killed you, and I can promise that. Now get out of my face and take your little blond puppet with you."

&

All was well for everybody after that incident. Snape made sure to keep his distance and Malfoy would run for cover whenever Allan or Harry were in close proximity, he even flinched at Ginny's presence.

As each day passed, the wedding loomed ever closer and the women were getting more and more frantic. Preparations were worked on with more speed and the men were measured five or six times before they would finally be left alone. Bill himself was trying not to completely lose his cool. It took all his self-control not to just scream at his future wife and mother about their incessant worrying. "Let them be, these days are by far for the women, not the men. Men are supposed to just sit there and look like they want the attention," Allan said, giving Bill some advice.

The wedding day finally arrived and Harry was getting dressed in a muggle tuxedo. Mr. Weasley was ecstatic that his son had chosen the men to wear muggle formal suits and was smiling from ear to ear. He thought it was very spiffing and wanted to wear it the day they got them, which was two days ago. Mr. Weasley didn't wear the full outfit though, he just wore the bow tie at every opportunity he could, and usually over his forehead.

Harry was nervous because he'd never been to a wedding before, but was reassured by everyone that he would do just fine. In any case, all he really had to do was walk to the alter and stand there.

After Harry had gotten fully dressed, he met up with Ron, Charlie, and Bill downstairs. Ron held a calming hand on a heavy breathing Bill, while Charlie was trying to placate Bill about the coming nuptials. Bill was having none of this though, and kept breathing into a bag saying things like, "Too beautiful, and me with scars!" He continued his panicked monologue with, "Why did they pick blue as the undertone, it clashes terribly with my damn red hair," and "Veela, oh man, she'll fry me!"

It took a calm Arthur Weasley to finally steady Bill. He came downstairs and gathered his son in a tight hug, assuring him with encouraging words that everything would be just fine.

"Just remember, she loves you and you love her." This seemed to ease the tenseness from Bill's shoulders. "Come on then you lot, let's get to the front," Arthur announced to the group of men. Charlie, Harry, you two stay here and wait for the bridal party. Ron, we have guests to seat." Ron's job in the wedding was to be an usher, along with Fred and George.

For safety reasons the wedding was to take place in Grimmauld Place and the guests for the wedding were very limited. Bill promised Fleur that when this mess was all over, he would give her the proper wedding that she deserved. The only people invited were a few order members such as: Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, Kingsley, Madame Maxime and Hagrid. Fleur's family was flooed here from France without given the location. She was just thankful that her dad would be able to give her away at this precious moment of her life.

The men waited for the women to arrive in front of the ballroom where the wedding would take place. This was the biggest room in Grimmauld Place and it was decorated for the occasion. It was lucky that Grimmauld Place was such a huge house, as it could accommodate thirty or so individuals for this event. The dining would be taken care of by the ever present Dobby and Winky.

Since the end of the school year, it had been arranged for Dobby and Winky to go to Grimmauld Place to help prepare the house for the "Great Harry Potter and his family of Wheezes," as Dobby had put it. The two elves did an amazing job. They helped bring the "Ancient House of Black" from a dreary state to one of light and beauty. Each room got a new coat of white paint and all the fixtures were turned into regular golden knobs, not the evil snakes that adorned the walls.

The Black family tree was changed and Andromeda, her family and Sirius were added back to it. Seeing his godfather and Tonks on the old mural brought a smile to Harry's face.

All the elf heads were taken down too, much to Hermione's pleasure and to make the day even more perfect, Kreacher came back to the house and upon seeing all the changes, had a heart attack and died. No one mourned (except maybe Hermione).

Harry was glad that the changes took place. Even though the house would always remind him of Sirius, he would now be able to look at the place as a haven of change. Once where there was dark, there was now light that shined and gave inspiration to all. This is what Sirius represented to Harry, a light in the dark, and he would never mourn that.

_That is so beautiful, Harry_, Ginny replied upon intruding on his thoughts. Harry broke away from his revere and smiled at the women who entered his presence. He was blown away, all of them looked stunning. Fleur looked absolutely radiant, but nothing held a candle compared to Ginny. She was wearing a gold strapless gown that flared at her ankles. Her hair was done up in a bun with two curls flowing down the sides, framing her face. To Harry, she looked like an angel come from heaven. He almost lost his footing when she stepped next to him and took his arm and placed it over hers.

_I like you like this, speechless I mean. It makes me know I can do this to you when I want to, _she thought with a sly wink. He reddened but took it in stride.

The procession happened with Alastor Moody presiding over the ceremony. It seemed he used to do this when he worked as an Auror. People who fancied getting married in a quick and safe manner depended on him. This job was needed during times of war and he decided he should be the one to do it. Even Moody had a little bit of heart in him.

They all took their places in the ballroom and watched as Moody conducted the wedding service. Bill and Fleur eventually said their I do's and then kissed.

This all happened but was lost to Harry and Ginny. They only had eyes for each other and were picturing themselves on a podium, reciting their vows and love for each other, just like Bill and Fleur were now.

All gave a jovial shout as Moody announced, "May I present to you Mr and Mrs. Bilius Weasley!" Everyone then made their way to the dining room and ate a very nice roast beef with potatoes, as was requested by the groom. Bill had also asked the house elves to make it a bit rare for him.

Harry had danced with Ginny most of the night, except for the few times she had to dance with her eldest brothers and when he'd been asked to dance with a shy Gabrielle, much to Ginny's annoyance.

_She better keep her hands where I can see them. Veela wedding or not, I will Bat Bogey Hex her if she tries something._

_  
_Harry looked down at the twelve-year-old Gabrielle and saw how shy and red-faced she was. This made him smile a little as he stared back at Ginny.

_Don't worry Love, I'm still yours, though she does remind me of you when you were eleven or twelve. All she has to do is dip her elbow in the butter dish and we have an exact replica of you with blond hair. _He gave her a reassuring look.

When he finished the dance with Gabrielle, he went up to Ginny and kissed her for all to see, even the star-struck Gabrielle. This made Molly's eyes light up in preparation for a new wedding.

During the tossing of the garter hose and bouquet, both Ginny and Harry received them. This helped bring more sparkles to Molly's eyes, which made the two teenagers blush at the concept. The twins were already conspiring a plot of some sort for the next married couple, but they assured all the Weasley's that it would take place after they were done with school and done with the war.

Overall, the wedding went extremely well and everybody loved every minute of it. It was a great event to have during these dreary days. The hope of love gave them all the will to live and the newlyweds went off on their three-day honeymoon in the Caribbean, house loaned by Harry (which he knew should be his wedding gift to them, upon finding out he owned so much property). All in all, today was a break from everything. Tomorrow would probably bring back all the hysteria that the war caused, but today they were all able to share in joy and laughter.

_Again thanks to Enchantedgurls for betaing… and please review_


	15. Ultimatums

**Chapter 14: Ultimatums**

After the wedding, it was business as usual for everybody. The order went out again to track down the Dark Lord and his minions and the students studied everything they could to be ready for the horcrux hunt. It was the norm to see two of the four teenagers in the study in some book or in a room that was designed for defence practicing charms, transfiguration, jinxes and hexes or just getting into shape overall.

Ginny and Harry helped their two best friends on finding their elemental abilities. This was harder than when they tried with Ginny because there was no connection between any of them. They had to use leglimency to sort out what they had seen and keep themselves balanced with their minds. After two days they were finally able to find their powers.

Hermione being of sound mind and body was like the calming water. Just like water, she was soothing to people and nurturing to those in need. Like the water, she was also a force of destruction when perturbed and could move and snap anything with her powerful tidal wave of will and intelligence.

Ron was what Harry had expected. He was fire and a whole lot of it. He was rash and hot tempered to go at any situation. However, he was like fire because he could slowly rise into an inferno by going after the more flammable material first. He saw weaknesses and capitalized just as fire would do to any structure. Wood would burn first then bring down the property after the wood structure was gone.

The younger couple had extensively worked with each of their friends powers. Harry had helped Hermione understand the destructive and healing aspects she now commanded. He believed that she would eventually be able to attach fallen limbs with the natural nurturing that she exhibited. Ginny saw that her brother was capable of vast destruction and pinpoint accuracy when controlled. He also exuded a fierce protective streak that would balloon his fire powers. Helping them control their powers was easier than when Harry helped Ginny since they both understood how to use Ron and Hermione's powers. It took a few days for Hermione and Ron to be able to hold a sphere of water and fire, respectively, in their hands.

After a week, Harry finally decided to visit Godric's Hollow. He needed to go there and needed to see where he came from. The new Gryffindor four were ready to take off with Allan and Remus as back up. Remus was very reluctant on letting them go but Allan had told him that Harry needed this just as much as he did.

"You need to face your past as much as him," Allan had told a sombre Remus.

The six of them travelled to the wrecked house where the Potter's once lived happily. There were broken windows and a good portion of the east side was blown off. The grass was high and the grounds, where fabulous lilies and roses lay, were bountiful with weeds and thorns. The door was hanging down and the mailbox that once proudly held the name 'The Potter's' was hanging on one nail. This did not matter to Harry. He took the mailbox in his hand and set it back with a Reparo spell. He rubbed off the dirt and grime and he let a lone tear roll down his face. _This was ours. This house, this walkway, this tree, these windows were my parents and mine. We would have lived happy times here. I don't want to ever lose that again_ he thought as he reached for Ginny's hand.

Hearing his thoughts Ginny couldn't stand it and held on to him whispering soothing words. "It can still be here, those happy times. We just have to make them. We have to finish what has been laid out upon us and we'll have those times with our kids as we plan for the future. We have this Harry, we just have to wait for a little longer," she said with pure conviction as his friends, the man who would be his uncle and lastly his mentor surrounded him and his soul. _We will have this Harry; we just have a tiny problem to solve._

"I promise you this; once this is over we are getting married. The day will come when I will beat that snake and I will marry you and I will fix this house. We'll have our place with the kids and we'll be there for everything. Nothing will stop me," hope brimming in his green eyes as he said this.

"And you will Harry. We'll help you out and we'll get you there, so we all can have this. Remember you aren't doing this alone. If you do this alone, I will eviscerate you myself, got that mister," said Hermione with a smirk on her lips.

_She definitely learned from Ron on how to lighten a mood, didn't she, _thought Ginny. Harry smiled at this and looked up at her.

"We'll get through this everyone. We will," said Remus as he ushered them into the house.

"Remus, how did you break the Fidelus Charm on this house anyway? Pettigrew isn't dead, so does it keep on existing?" inquired Hermione's ever present mind.

"Actually Dumbledore broke the charm. Since he cast it, then he had all rights to break it. Only the death of a secret keeper, an agreement to break by the owners, or the death or cancellation by the caster can undo a Fidelus charm," Remus said as he gazed at the entry room to the house.

"Harry, we'll leave you alone for a little bit. You and Ginny explore the house. Remus you too need to cast away your own demons. This is a time for cleansing. Harry, the graves are in the back, with a shrine prepared by Dumbledore, visit it and have your peace," Allan ushered Ron and Hermione with him as Remus walked into the kitchen, roaming his hands on the walls around him.

Harry looked around and was in awe of the place. He felt his parent's presence in here. Every nook and cranny held Lily's scent or James's power. He couldn't describe it but he felt it. He knew them and loved them, even if he didn't know them. He walked over to a flute sitting on the corner of a table. It looked worn and not used for many of years. Rust was building on the once silvery frame.

"This was my mother's. She used to play it for me as I slept in my father's arms. I could see it. My father would be carrying me as he sat by the fire and my mother would play a ballad on this flute," Harry remembering just a snippet of his life then, holding on to the cherished moment. He held a now useless snitch in his hand. He had found it near the play pen. The letters "JP" were engraved on it. He remembered seeing this snitch from the memory he had seen of Snape's fifth year. He put it in his pocket feeling a bit of his father's courage in him.

Ginny didn't say anything but just held his hand as he wandered the room, feeling everything, letting the love pour into him through their finger tips. Past all the grime and dirt collected on this place, he felt them. He automatically walked up the stairs and passed each door quietly and without thinking, he turned to the last door of the hallway.

They walked into a nursery. A huge hole where the window used to be was there now and the crib was destroyed to pieces. "It happened here," he said as he was rooted to the spot before the crib, "she was standing right there as he asked her to move. He was going to save her life for something. He just wanted me dead. Why would he let her live? Why did she choose me? She loved me so much she didn't care, she wanted me to live. How can I ever repay that?"

"You repay that by living. Live the life you have to, what she gave you. She wanted this for you." She kissed him on his forehead as he leaned over trying to hide the never-ending tears.

They walked down and found Remus looking at the fireplace, reminiscing of times gone with a sad smile on his face. As if sensing them Remus said, "I remember the first Christmas here, with you Harry. Sirius and I got you a stuffed set of Marauders. It was the third time you have ever done accidental magic, young for any wizard; we knew you'd be special. You made the stag pounce on the rat as the dog and wolf ran around in a circle. We were all amazed at how you did it. I guess we should have listened to you then. You were our beacon Harry. Our light and I cannot ever say you have let us down." Remus walked up to him and pulled Harry into an embrace. They cried softly together as Harry let the father figure engulf him in his own brand of love.

The trio after that moment walked to the back where the shrine was set up. It was a life-sized stag with lilies adorning his great horns. It was majestic and noble. At the bottom of the stag sat two tombstones. One read _James Henry Potter, friend, husband; father who will always be up to no go_od and Lily _Madeline Evans Potter, friend, wife, and mother, who will always bloom in the darkest day_. The trio stared into the graves with a solemn expression.

"I will live my life mom and dad. I will live it for you and for the world. I will live it for my friends and for my heart. This is Ginny Weasley. You would have loved her. She is a beautiful redhead just like you mum. Dad you passed not only your looks but also your taste in women. I thank you for this. She is my spirit to fight and as I was to you she is to me, everything. Love, hope, faith, life, the future, she is that and more. Remember, I love you both forever." With that, Harry walked out of the house with his friends following and his heart by his side, ready to start truly fighting. For the first time in his life, he saw the future clearly. It was a little mailbox with _"The Potter's"_ written on it. They all headed back to Grimmauld Place with a look of determination crossing their faces.

Arriving at Grimmauld Place Harry set out with Ginny closely behind. The look on his face showed he was on a mission. Ginny knew exactly what he wanted to do. She read his mind and wanted to see for herself as well. Harry was about to throw the hammer down and it was going to hit someone.

They reached a door where a certain troubled occupant was staying. Without even a knock, Harry used the wind to blow the door cleanly off, leaving the surprised potions master trying to recover into his usually present sneer. Harry didn't give him the time as he reacted like gale forces and pushed him against a wall.

"What did Voldemort want with my mother? You told him the prophecy; you knew that he was going after me. Why did he want my mother alive?" Snape had wide eyes and for a second Harry caught a glimpse of something. His powers were out of control that the tight reign he had on his leglimency and his powers were hard to keep in. It also helped that Snape's eyes went wide and a look of fear was actually present in him but the shield was cracked, even if for a moment. _HE WAS THERE! He saw them DIE_ He put his arm right at Snape's throat and a wand between Snape's eyes.

Ginny grabbed him and pulled him back with violent force. "Let him speak Harry, let him answer to his crimes." Her voice controlling but anyone could see the strain she had in controlling her anger.

"You were there you bloody bastard. You saw my parents die! How could you? You could have prevented it, but you let them die! WHY? Answer me pond scum, WHY?" he screamed as he was being held back by Ginny.

Snape straightened his robes and took two full breathes to calm himself. Then he fixed his face in a calm demeanour and held his sneer. "It is a shame that your mother died that day. She was supposed to be mine! Then I saw the Dark Lord kill her just to save your rotten hide and that was the final straw. Your father got what he deserved. I joined Dumbledore not because of a life debt I owed your father. I saved his life once, did you know that brat. I let Deatheaters be misdirected as he escaped. No, I only did what I did so that your mother would see that she was a fool to be with a man like Potter. She was mine! Dumbledore tricked me into an unbreakable vow. I have no choice but to follow him until Voldemort is gone. I am stuck in this miserable hole staring at the face of my hated enemy while looking at the eyes of the only girl worthy of me."

Ginny couldn't stand it anymore and let lose her earth powers as she conjured a huge rock and threw it at the middle of his nose. Ginny then pounced on him using her staff like a stick and pelted him in the head with a swinging baton.

She would have done more damage if Allan did not summon her and bound her in a Petrificus Totalus, one of the only charms he was able to do constantly, she would have out right beat him to death.

Harry just stared at the man stunned. How could this man even say that? He wanted to use his mother as breeding stock. Suddenly his eyes got darker and waves of energy started flowing from him.

"You, Snape, are disgusting. I made a promise that I would not kill you, unless you betrayed us, until this war is over. I will tell you this though. YOU will repay the debt owed to me. My parent's murder will be avenged and you were just as much a part of their deaths as Tom Riddle was. There will not be a place safe enough for you to hide and seek shelter from the storm I will bring upon you. I will get what I am after. After I am done with the Dark Lord, you and I will settle our differences for the last time and I plan on surviving. Be wary of this path you travel. You have chosen a path that will lead to your neck meeting my blade and when that day comes I will not pity it." Harry smouldered for a second, turned, and walked off, cancelling the spell on Ginny in the process. Allan followed them right after setting the door back.

Harry leaned against the wall outside and began to shake uncontrollably. Ginny gathered him in her arms and let him calm down. "Allan I understand what you mean about redemption. Some are far to gone for redeeming." She said and Allan nodded. He left the two teens hugging each other for support letting them take in the day's events.

_A/N: Sorry everybody for the late posting to this chapter… thank you Carol for being my beta for this story… can't thank you enough…_

_Sorry if Harry seems violent and a little too calm for this situation… Let's just say Allan has taught him a lot about image and control. Give him a break on that… he just did find the guy responsible for his parent's deaths. Thanks again everybody and Review_


	16. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 15: Diagon Alley**

Harry felt a new sense of vigour after his trip to his parents' home. He realized that he needed to finish this war and that he would do all he could to rid the world of Riddle. He put himself and his friends through the ringer during their training. He asked Lupin and Tsai as many questions as possible in the help of defence and attacking. He decided that there would be no way he'd ever be a victim of these people again.

Harry and Ginny started developing different techniques using their elemental powers and magic. They found that their elemental magic could go through most shields and can be cast with their left hand. They developed spells that could help them stay in defensive mode at the same time they were taking an offensive approach. Harry found that by concentrating his wind and water to a thin and high velocity he was able to conjure up weapons that could act like a _Diffindio _hex while still keeping a _Protego_over him at all times with his wand. This consumed his powers greatly but this exercise was helping him build up his reserves.

Ginny was also working on using blasting hex and keeping her Earth and Fire Magic at hand. She was able to create watermelon sized granite rocks and by using levitation charms rotated the rocks around her body to act as a constant shield. Each of these rocks could be propelled at a person at high velocities using banishing charms, which created destructive forces everywhere they landed.

Ginny's schedule was just as intense as Harry's but she also had asked Hermione to help her with understanding spells that involved soul energy. Harry looked disproving to her wanting to understand this particular brand of magic, but he relented nonetheless. Not like he could tell her otherwise, her Bat Bogey Hex would still be able to put him down on the floor no matter what.

Ginny believed if Voldemort was able to control the dead and understand the powers of death then it is more likely that to combat his expertise they would need to understand the inner workings of the soul and spirit and the control of one's own soul while in its vessel. Hermione totally agreed and with Ginny they spent time in the library of Grimmauld Place going through every ancient and dark book there was in its vast expanse of shelves. Ginny thought about the different muggle fighting styles and how they talk about meditating and understanding one's self and asked Allan for help in understanding keeping one's soul at peace. Allan jumped at the chance to help at this type of research and gave her several books on how to interpret one's soul.

Hermione was still trying to figure out how to destroy the abhorred horcrux that they had. This did not pan out to well because of the limited amount of research done on the subject of murder, as understandable to her but still very frustrating. Ron had to runaway most times when she got particularly frustrated at a problem.

After Harry's confrontation with Snape, the potions master and his young pupil were rarely seen. They chose to stay in their rooms and keep a low profile. This made everybody breathe a sigh of relief, from both having the dynamic duo out of their hair and not cleaning up the mess of their bodies if Harry ever got a hold of them. Ron though was hoping that they would poke their head out somewhere and see Harry use a wind cleaving spell to take their heads off. His wishes were denied.

A week had passed and the group of young people were ready to go to Diagon Alley to pick up their supplies. It would be a few days before arriving at Hogwarts and they decided that there would be a sufficient amount of people to be able to hide themselves from hateful eyes. Harry was brooding in his room about the upcoming trip after breakfast. Harry was still apprehensive about this trip but Ginny stroked his arm and held their connection open, hoping he would understand that they were more than ready for any trouble that could arise.

"We'll be ready Harry. We've trained to fight this evil and we'll do it as best as we can," she assured him in her best calming voice.

"We'll be ready won't we?" Harry said to convince himself. She nodded into his back as she placed her head between his shoulder blades.

"Sorry to interrupt but Remus, Tonks and Bill will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley today. I will be attending a different meeting. I should be done around noon so I'll meet you all at the Leaky Cauldron, alright?" Allan said while keeping his eyes closed from seeing too much love.

"Sure Allan. Anything you need help with though?" wondered Harry.

"Nope, I got it all taken care of. You guys have fun; I'll see you guys in a few hours." Alan popped out after that and the other two headed to the front door to meet Hermione, Ron and the guard for them so they could all leave at 10am. Ron said he was still hungry, while Hermione scolded him for being so boyish, they all were ready to leave on their trip.

They all exited out of the Floo connection in the Leaky Cauldron and decided to split into two separate groups. Hermione wanted to be the first in Flourish and Blotts and decided to take Ron and Tonks with her. That left Harry and the rest to go to Gringotts to see over his new financial profile. He wanted both Bill's and Remus' opinions on what to do with his vast number of holdings.

"Hello, how may I serve you?" said a familiar looking Goblin.

"Hello to you Griphook, I hope business is flourishing and the gold prosperous," replied Harry as he held his hand to the surprised looking Goblin.

"Mr. Potter it is nice to see you remember my name. Most forget whom they are speaking too. Your respect for others is not just another rumour I see," the Goblin gave him a toothy grin.

"I always give respect to those that show it to me. I would wish to get to business though. I have come to my full inheritance and I wish to see my vaults."

"Well I can take you to the Potter Family vault. As per the Late Albus Dumbledore's request, he asked that all possessions that are inherited by you go to the Potter family vault. Do you wish to see it? Only you and your life mate are allowed to access the vault so Mr. Weasley and your werewolf friend must stay here."

"How did you know all that?" asked an astonished Remus.

"Our noses pick up more than just gold. I could smell the wolf off you and I can smell the interaction of souls with the two here. I have never actually seen two people as alike as these two. It surprises me, as it will with everybody else. I am digressing though. Would you like to see the vault Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Um… it's still Weasley until a proper ceremony sir," corrected a flushed Ginny.

"Ceremonies aren't always needed to see what is right in front of us Mrs. Potter," said a sly Griphook. Bill looked taken a back but did not say anything._Probably knows I'll hex him if he says anything,_thought Ginny.

_I kind of like hearing that though. Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter. Nice ring don't you think _Harry had a smile on his face as he thought it.

_Put a ring on my finger first Potter and then we'll talk about your last name and all that. _

Reluctantly Bill and Remus let the other two get into the carts with Griphook. Once they took the cart ride to the vaults, Harry only had to step to the door before it swung open.

"Good, the vault recognizes its heir," said Griphook, "there should be a book that contains all the things located in the vault, including the properties and the additional items from the Black vaults."

"Harry, we should check out what you have. Let's read that book and what goodies we can pick up." Ginny was bouncing from left to right looking at the enormous pile of gold and valuables.

The book showed a number of priceless items from tiaras and crowns to extravagant gowns and robes. The book also showed that the Potter's were descendants of royalty and had Lord Status in England. This threw Harry for a little loop and Ginny looked in awe of being a new Lady of the Potter family. Harry decided he didn't want to check any of the properties until Christmas. He wanted to have a place to go to for Christmas but really didn't see when he would have the time to make the trips. In the corner, something sparkled and caught his eye.

He walked over and saw a ring in a box sitting on a pedestal. The ring had a blue diamond on it. It was a beautiful diamond with a platinum band. Surrounding the blue diamond was three rubies. Underneath it read "Blue Heart". He got the book and read the entry for the ring: _The Blue Heart was used as the final promise from a Potter to his redheaded love. Established by Sir Henry Oswald Potter, this is the final act of love before the wedding. The Blue Heart is "cursed" to go to a redhead, for their fiery temper is the only thing that can light the deep blue of the diamond and make the rubies glow with its flames. By the act of putting the ring on, it binds the Potter to their fire maiden, so good luck to the descendant that ensnares their Redhead. _

Harry looked at Ginny, grabbed the ring from its pedestal, and kneeled before her. "If I am cursed to love a redhead, then I guess I'll pick the only one worthy of my love, plus I heard my future wife wanted to see a ring on the finger before anything could be done. Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me, the most cursed man in the world, the honour of being my hot-tempered, stubborn and extremely gorgeous wife?"

"If you put it that way I guess I could," she said with mock shame, but Harry could feel she was fighting back the tears of happiness from her chocolate brown eyes. Harry put the ring on her finger, got up, kissed the tears away, and then gave her a full kiss on the mouth. The ring flashed a brilliant shade of blue and red that created a symphony of colours. This was lost on the couple as they continued to pour their love for one another into each other.

When the kiss ended, the diamond hummed a soft purple colour that Ginny found pretty but quite distracting. With that thought, the diamond ceased to glow but Ginny still "felt" the glow of the ring. Harry also felt the hum and came to the understanding that it was the binding that they felt.

They exited the vault with two full bags of gold and got back to a patient Remus and an anxious Bill. Harry had asked the two if they could look into the properties and evaluate which were the safest. Griphook told them that he could arrange for either Remus or Bill to inspect each property on their behalf; this will make them Account Managers to the Potter family. Harry quickly agreed and everything was done at Gringotts.

They met up with the rest of the group at Flourish and Blotts. Typically, Ron looked bored while Hermione was looking at every book with interest. "Mione, we've spent way too long here. We already have Ginny and Harry's books as well as ours. Can we go to Quality Quidditch already?" pleaded an impatient Ron.

Hermione just gave him a nasty look but relented at seeing that the rest of the group had already arrived. She grudgingly left the store and looked on with boredom as Ron ran too the Quidditch store. Harry and Ginny both found it funny how they acted like each other, but for two very different things.

Before they could enter the store an explosion rocked the closed Ollivander's shop. Debris was everywhere and they could see more than two dozen Death Eaters marching through the alley shooting spells everywhere.

Harry saw Ron dive into the store taking Hermione with him to find the nearest cover. Ginny and he dived to the left as Tonks fired a shield, which protected her, Remus and Bill as the other two started firing curses. In one swift movement, Harry rolled held his wand in his right hand while he began to summon his wind magic with his left hand and propelled objects toward his enemies. Ginny burned each object that was being thrown at her as she set-up a slab of earth between a group of innocent witches and wizards from an incoming spell.

Harry looked to the corner and saw Ron and Hermione helping Remus and the others fire spells in the Death eater's direction. He was hoping that they could keep the fire to their group so innocents could get away. He was taken out of this line of thinking when a purple spell was fired close to his head. He looked at six death eaters coming towards him. He told Ginny to break off and fight different groups.

"That's Potter and his wench, capture them alive. They are responsible for the pain of the Dark Lord!" screamed a death eater that surprisingly sounded like an older Theodore Nott, probably his father.

Neither Ginny nor Harry had time to think about the older Nott's strange statement as four death eaters fighting a raging battle soon surrounded Ginny and Harry fought the six death eaters that were after him at the start. Their shields held but they were reluctant to use any killing type spells with so many innocents around, one stray curse and there would be a death that was undeserved.

The good guys were holding their own but something distracted Harry enough for his right arm to get grazed by a cutting hex. From the corner of his eye, he saw at Ollivander's shop a couple that was protecting their four-year-old daughter. They both fought bravely and took two of the four with them to the River Styx. Their daughter was crying her dead parents to wake up while the other two death eaters were advancing on the poor trembling girl.

Harry and Ginny both saw this but couldn't get there on time to stop the crazed minions of the Dark Lord. Just then, a golden light appeared engulfing the little girl as two Cruciatus curses were hurled at the little girl. A huge explosion took place and the rest of Ollviander's shop fell on top of the large light. Harry let out a huge burst of wind, knocked the surprised deatheaters off their feet as Ginny sent a tremor of earth towards the enemies, and used a combination of banishing charms from Harry and flaming earth balls from Ginny to subdue their attackers. They were about to see if the little girl was all right when there was another explosion and two bright golden wings burst forth.

Allan in his Tengu form with his wings at full span was eyeing his enemies. A glint of hate could be seen in his white eyes. A protective hand went over the little girl. "Are you okay little one?" he asked the scared girl that was clinging to his leg, never letting his eyes off the two before him. He felt the nod of her head on his leg and said, "You have to let me go now but I'll be back okay. I won't leave you but I need to make sure you are safe first." She nodded again and reluctantly let go and step back behind a piece of rubble so she was protected by incoming spells. Harry saw that the combination of his friends took out another seven death eaters. Here Harry could see that there were eight foes left that were all focused at Allan.

Allan Genki Tsai just stood there with impassive features giving his foes a predatory gleam. He summoned his katana into his right hand and let the summer sun catch on his blade, letting fire engulf its pristine metal edges, in a line in front of him stood all the death eaters. Harry took a step forward to help his friend and mentor but was stopped by the speed in which Allan moved. He was an archangel, full of vengeance and fury. His powers were so strong that he was using combinations of the elements in extremely strong ways. Water would push back his enemies for them to be open with a crushing pile of earth flung in their direction, while wind would bring dirt to the death eaters' eyes to distract long enough to see the blade of heaven's fire being slashed onto their heads or arms. It was a beautiful destruction, with nature being Allan and justice being his weapons.

This all took five gory minutes, and what was left of the once proud purebloods was a pile of ashes, broken limbs, amputations and crushed skulls. With his blade the blood was at a minimum, cauterizing did that to bodies, but it also brought a smell of fresh-burned flesh.

It was over in less than thirty minutes and no real damage was done to the Alley except for Ollivander's shop. There were four innocent deaths in the whole ordeal, but the one that hurt the most was the one of the two parents that died valiantly to save their child. Harry felt a certain remorse over the now little orphans predicament.

The little girl was now holding on to the now human Allan. She was being carried in his strong arms and let herself cry over her lost parents. At her age, she didn't really understand what was happening, but she did know that her parents were gone. She held on to Allan as if her life depended on it and he held onto her so that she could let her demons stop tormenting her.

Ministry officials went up to Allan and looked very cross with him. "Mr. Tsai, we must ask that you release Miss Miranda Elsser immediately so that she could be taken into the custody of the Ministry," said a very pompous looking man. Miranda heard this and held onto him tighter, not wanting the bald headed fat man take her away from her saviour.

"Is seems like she wants to stay with me. I believe you can go now, I will look after her from now on," said Allan in a very powerful voice while holding onto her with all his might. After the man said her name, Allan held onto her for his own life.

"Tsai, I have granted leniency with some of your policies, but we cannot let you take a minor on your own because you believe she doesn't want to leave you. This is not in accordance to wizarding law!" screamed a newly arrived Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimengour with an irate toad like woman behind him. Delores Umbridge started whispering into the Minister's ear as he stared at Allan.

"Actually, article 45 section B of the _British Wizard Law_ states that if a fully competent wizard saves the life of a newly orphaned child that wizard has every right to adopt the said orphan at a time of his or her choosing, if the orphan agrees to the new guardianship. It was instated through the massive amounts of orphans from the war with Gindelwald," added a very helpful Hermione.

"Do you want to stay with me, Mira dear?" asked a hopeful Allan.

"Yes." She whispered loud enough for the vicinity to hear.

"There you have it, now leave us alone Minister. What we've said to one another still applies right now. Do not try to get in the way of things that are bigger than you and this toad-like employee with you today. As I said this morning, I will not tolerate your behaviour when it comes to me and my own. Please step aside as I take this lovely little girl to her new home. She is very frightened right now and I have to explain to her about the facts of life. No thanks to you and your incompetence. I told you today you should have Aurors patrolling the most populated areas, but you took the advice of this toad and heard 'we should not cause a panic'. You are a spineless, power-hungry worm and you are not fit to lead anybody, especially when taking advice from a coward like her. What was once a brave Auror is now gone and what we are left with is a jelly minded crowd approval seeker. I suggest you step aside i _Minister /i _before I have to physically move you and her aside," Allan said with contempt in his eyes for the Minister of Magic and his cronies.

"Now see here Tsai, you half breed monster, the Minster should not be talked to like…" started Umbridge before a crack of thunder was heard stopping her from completing the sentence.

"ENOUGH! You will not tell me what to do. We are leaving and we will discuss this further on a later date, but today I must bid you goodbye, I have much important things to take care of," Allan looked down at the now sleeping Mira and gently stroked her hair. This was the tenderest Harry had ever seen Allan, but the girl brought a spark in Allan's eyes that he had never seen. Allan had flashed himself away from the Minster before he could hear any of it and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and proceeded to apparate out of alley.

Standing at Grimmauld Place and hearing everybody popping back in the young couple went in search for Allan. They found him in his room laying down Mira on his bed. "I'll protect you Mira, like I should have before. I hope you'll forgive me for not being there again, but I'll be there from now on," he kissed her forehead as the girl snuggled onto a stuffed parrot in her arms, while he sat on a chair and went to sleep watching her.

Harry and Ginny both closed the door quietly and walked away. They spent a few hours by themselves sorting out the days events while just holding each other, calming themselves from the battle that they just had. It wasn't right that little Mira lost her parents, but it somehow felt right that Allan would take care of her. They fell asleep in each other's arms after that, dreaming of a time when they would tuck their children to sleep.


	17. Welcome Back

**A/N: Thanks to Carolyn for betaing this story…. I hope my atrocious grammar isn't killing you in anyway…**

**Chapter 16: Welcome Back**

Harry and Ginny woke up to the sounds of Tonks screaming at someone. "You can't just take her Allan. I know she is her niece but that's it, her niece, not Mira!" screamed a frustrated Tonks.

They both looked to see Allan outside his closed door while Tonks was glaring at him and shifting her hair colours wildly. "I said I would protect her before and I will do it. She might not be the same girl but she is a part of her and I will keep who she was alive by keeping this Mira safe."

"You can't hold onto ghosts Allan. She died because she had too. I know you feel guilty about it, but it was the right thing to do. You have to accept that and move on. Clinging onto this little girl because you want her back is just going to hurt you in the end," she pleaded to Allan.

"I know she isn't my Mira, but I just can't let her memory go. Did you know that Mira was pregnant when I left? Two months after I left it died, and she was told she could never conceive a child again. When her brother and his wife married, Mira vowed then that she would make any children they had feel as safe as possible. I am keeping her promise for her, since she and her brother can't do that anymore. Now if you will excuse me I have to check on Mira and see if she is comfortable," he said in a small tone and went back into his room.

"Tonks what happened?" asked Ginny to a still glaring Tonks.

Tonks turned around to see the couple and sighed. "Miranda Juanita Elsser was that girl's aunt and also a girl that Allan felt strongly for. I understand where he is coming from, and that girl does not have any family left, considering Miranda and her brothers, the man that you saw die with his wife yesterday, were the only two left of the Elsser family after the first war with Mouldy-warts."

Harry and Ginny thought about it and asked, "We know Mira is a person he was very close to, but who was she and how did she die?"

"That isn't my story to tell. I will tell you this, he was like you Harry, and he left for her safety and came back at the wrong time. Timing is everything in life; Allan knows that better than anybody," she said looking at Harry, "I just hope he isn't doing this for atonement, cause what he's done is atonement enough." She turned around and left the couple standing there.

Deciding that they had no right interfering with Allan's life they walked down to get breakfast themselves. Allan needed his own mysteries and they respected that. When Allan was ready he'd tell them the full story, but for now they'd treat Allan like before and little Mira like a girl that needed a big brother and sister.

-&-

September 1st came without much fuss, anything they missed from the Diagon Alley incident was picked up by Fred and George. The fallout from the attack was harsh with the Ministry trying to cover up the blundering that they had caused. There was a public outcry about the safety of the Wizarding World and the Ministry was having a hell of a time trying to keep the peace. Because of the ineptitude shown by the leaders of the British Ministry, the security plan for the train to Hogwarts was beefed up to abnormal proportions, which aggravated Allan to no end since it left other places, like St Mungo's, minimum protection in case of attack.

Allan left a day earlier with Miranda, saying that he had to get settled in at Hogwarts for his new teaching position. The teenagers still had no clue what he was teaching but Allan was as secretive as Dumbledore, so they expected this. Allan also gave Ron and Hermione badges, the head boy and girl badges. Hermione walked around as if she was on cloud nine, while Ron stood there looking at his badge like it was going to disappear any second. It took Hermione kissing him soundly on the lips before he responded to anything, though it took him a few minutes afterwards to be able to balance himself after a well-placed snog like that.

Mira was the precious child of the house. She still felt sadness, but everyday she spent with loving people around she grew more and more out of the shell she was under. She held on to Allan for life support, but she also held on to Ginny and Harry as people that could show her love, like a brother and sister. Ginny and Harry loved her, being the youngest and an only child they took her under their wing and never let Mira be unhappy in their presence. Hermione loved the inquisitive girl and tried to read her books as often as Mira would let her. Even Ron was regaling her with different Quidditch stories, which she sat and listened intently to, looking like she would give up her candy for a ride on a broom.

She held on to Allan all the time though. It was like she knew him from somewhere, and she always told them that he reminded her of a "canry", which probably meant canary, which did not please Allan, but brought gales of laughter from Harry. Though the conversation he had with Tonks was still on Harry and Ginny's minds they knew he had been watching that girl for more than he wanted anybody to believe.

When they got to the platform, Harry had concealed himself under his invisibility cloak so that the constant shouting of reporters from the entrance would not stop him. The quartet quickly boarded the train. Harry and Ginny went to their compartment in the back and promised Ron and Hermione that they would save seats in their compartment.

As they walked through the platform they noticed that the size of the students coming back were just a little more than three quarters. McGonagall had said that they should not see a drastic drop in attendance with the support of Allan and the new plans that he had installed for protection with the castle. This just made them wonder what the plans would be. Allan had been tight lipped about the whole thing, and this made them even more curious than they already were.

The train started rolling off to Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry had settled into a light slumber. They dreamt of their life together and the future they were facing. It had been so long ago for them when they thought of the start of their budding romance, and to them it was. They were thinking about their last year of Hogwarts. The sneaking looks Harry gave Ginny, the constant aggravation in Ginny's mind of somehow achieving the boy of her dreams. The fights with her mind to keep a sure thing like Dean or to let fate do its work with getting Harry were racking her mind all year, until she finally had enough of Dean and dumped him right there on the steps to Gryffindor tower. Then the kiss, their first one, which was a little clumsy, a little bit startling, but very, very explosive. It was two halves of a whole coming together to finally become one.

Then the prat had to become noble and broke it off. It crushed them when that happened but they tried to survive, even though one was a ghost of who they were and the other was feeling a pain he thought could never happen. Then Allan came into their lives and for a few weeks, it looked bleak for them to be together, but with their bond increasing, and them understanding it, they pulled through and found a soul mate in each other. The summer, while tiring and hectic was the greatest they had ever experienced because of their love becoming real, the person that now sits in each other's arms. They did feel complete but the one thing they felt the most when they were with each other was hope. Hope that there was a future for them, and knowing that in the future one would not be without the other.

"I think the sneekorks have been around the train except this compartment. Seems there is little to no hope everywhere else," said the very dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. She had interrupted their train of thought when she and Neville Longbottom had entered the compartment. Neville still carried Trevor in his arms, but kept a firmer grip than he did his first year.

"Luna what are sneekorks?" asked a bewildered Neville. He sat down opposite Harry while Luna sat opposite Ginny, though not quite as close to Neville as Ginny was to Harry.

"Invisible flying teddy bears. They feed on hope, and in these times, the only way to fight them is by constant holding. Therefore, we decided to come here because you and Ginny seem to be locked together. They don't like hope so they banish it. It's okay because I can see now you two are brimming with hope," she said as she gazed at the window.

The teenagers talked and caught up on the summers, though some information was kept secret, such as their training with Allan, or becoming animagi. Eventually Ron and Hermione came into the compartment.

"There is so much to do now. Will the midgets ever stop badgering me!" complained Ron, "OW! Why did you hit me Hermione?"

"Because you are suppose to help the children out. They are probably scared. Why they gave you the Head Boy position I will never know," countered Hermione, and they were off on one of their spats.

Harry and Ginny just tuned them out and went back to dreaming of their life at Godric's Hollow after the war. It was another three hours until the train stopped and they stepped off the train for the final time at Hogwarts. They walked through the train station to the area where the carriages were.

"Firs year's o'er 'ere!" called out a jovial Hagrid.

"How you doing Hagrid?" called an excitable Hermione.

"Ben betta, it's differ'nt now though. 'Ogwarts lost a little bit wit out Dumbledore, but we'll get through, right 'Arry?"

"We will Hagrid, we will," said Harry as he put his arm around Ginny and looked at the magnificent sight of the great castle.

_This is it isn't it Harry?_ Ginny questioned.

_Yes, it is, we'll get through it though, _thought Harry

They looked at the old castle as the thestrals guided their carriages and saw several different changes to it. It seems that Allan did have a plan for the war and safety of the children. The outer towers were all being guarded by goblins, a testament to how much danger the magical world was. Goblins seemed to understand the threat of Voldemort and prepared to give the wizarding society help, at the assurance of Allan that there will be new legislations with dealings with the Goblin Nation, even if he had to gut the Ministry himself to do it, as he had explained one time to Harry. On top of the Astronomy tower stood statues of Archers, all with ready cocked bows and arrows to take down any unsuspecting foe. With these archers stood three 20 foot solid marble gold dragons that resembled Chinese Fireballs, coiled around the tall tower. These seemed to be Allan's style since he was always good at conjuring earth and he would be able to animate these statues easily with his transfiguration ability. The final piece and most obvious was the magic they felt as they passed through Hogwart's wards. It seems that Hogwarts itself was scanning them as they passed. Each ward felt like a powerful repelling force until the person was deemed safe to visit these hallowed grounds.

They six students stepped out of the carriage, Harry grabbed onto Ginny's hand and they looked at the site of their beloved school. This was where they would make their stand, where it would come, and they would be ready. Hogwarts to them looked and felt like it would take any abuse that would come, and give double what it received in return, she would not back down without a fight, and they all understood that the school truly was alive with the strength of the thousands of previous and current students that have passed through its doors. There, another piece of hope came alive in all their stomachs and they looked on as they gazed upon its rock hard walls. They stepped through the entry doors to wait the start of there new year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter… this is more of a transition chapter… I hope you like the little back story I added for Mira and everything…. Please review and tell me if it's good, bad or ugly.. Thanks very much.. please review if you love it, hate it or even detest it**


	18. The Feast

**Chapter 17: The Feast**

The group of six walked through the great doors into the entrance way and took in the sights and sounds of the castle. Remembering and letting those memories sweep over them they just took it in with fondness. Since the train had arrived early because of the early start (wanted to get all the day light they said) they had 2 hours to kill before the first feast.

They split off with Neville and Luna going to their common rooms and Hermione and Ron going to Head duties. This left Harry and Ginny to walk through their school.

"I've never just done this. Wander the hall without a purpose. There was always something to sneak off about, watch Snape, watch Malfoy, and look out for Sirius Black, things of that sort. Now it's just me with my fiancée going on about our business," he leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Well we should do this more often then. You need to let go once in awhile," she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

They wandered on some more chatting about this and that, not even bothering to skim over the war things, but just living the life of teenagers in love. They heard a small giggle and turned around to see long black hair trailing from a fast, small moving object around the corner. They had just spotted Mira who was trying again to sneak up on them.

They were about to turn the corner to go get Mira when they heard an "oomph" and a crash. They peered around the corner to see little Mira down on the ground looking ready to cry and a very apologetic Katie Bell looking down at the little girl.

"Now what do we have here?" said Katie to the frightened little girl, "I'm not going to hurt you but you ran into me. Are you okay? Here let's get you up," and Katie brought Mira up into her arms.

Mira allowed herself to be picked up, which surprised Ginny and Harry since she was known to be a little shy around people, and buried her tiny head into the crook of Katie's neck. Her little features lost in Katie's long brown hair. Katie hummed a tune and stroked the girls back as Mira finally calmed down.

Allan turned the corner at the other side of the hallway and with a relieved face saw Mira being held by a 5'7" bombshell woman. To Ginny and Harry he looked kind of stunned seeing the two females standing there, from Mira opening up to a stranger or by Katie's backside, they really couldn't discern. Katie turned around and looked directly at Allan without batting an eye. Ginny could have sworn there was a faint blush that came onto the face of the Tengu, though to this day and future days Allan would probably deny it.

"Hello, did you lose this one?" asked Katie in a silvery sweet voice.

"Um, yeah, she, uh kind of got away from me. Wanted to play me and seek with hide… I mean she wanted to play hide and seek with me… yeah that's it," said Allan, looking positively baffled at what was going on with his speech. It took all the discipline that Allan beat out of the two of them not to make them die of laughter at this point. The nearly unflappable man was flappable and was flappable to incoherence by the brown haired witch. The gorgeous looking girl holding onto the little girl gave a tiny smirk that Ginny and Harry could see through a reflection on the armour that was next to Katie.

"Well you must be Professor Tsai that I've heard a lot about. I'm Assistant Professor Katie Bell, also new to the staff, helping with the DADA professor this year, and taking over Madam Hooch's flying lessons now that she retired," she said confidently but still held the smile and walked like a panther stalking its prey until she stopped in front of Allan. "I think I'll let you take her now, see you at the feast. Close your mouth though, drooling is very unbecoming of you," she handed Mira off to Allan, who had a thumb in her mouth and looking between the two adults as if they were both crazy.

"Err, yeah, um thanks… see you… Bell," he stammered and she walked swiftly towards Harry and Ginny. She passed the couple and gave them a wink. They couldn't help it; they broke out into fits of laughter and tumbled into the corridor in front of Allan.

Allan finally found control of his mouth and huffed in embarrassment, but strolled into a classroom with Mira waving goodbye to them from behind him. _This is so good Harry. Who would have though Allan the anti-feeling-man actually feels for our own Miss Bell? Can you believe it she is also the assistant DADA professor. Wow this year is getting better! I am so going to start bugging Allan for this. I don't care how many points he can dock me, this is priceless. I wonder if I can transfigure his pillow into Katie? What you think_ thought Ginny.

_Could not agree more love. This is a blessing in disguise. I hope Allan is ready, cause no mercy will be had_, replied Harry with a devilish smirk that matched Ginny's.

They headed back to the great hall to get ready for the feast, plans formulating in their heads that would give their predecessors, the twins and the Marauders, something to grin about.

-&-

The happy couple arrived and took seats close to the head of Gryffindor table where Ron, Hermione and Neville had been sitting. Harry looked over at the head table and seemed to look at it with a little sadness. "It's kind of weird don't you think? Him not being there to give his usual speech, it just seems kind of, I don't know, empty. I miss Dumbledore at times like these," Harry said solemnly to his friends.

"I know what you mean mate. A piece of our regular lives is gone, but I'm sure McGonagall will be able to fill his really big shoes. She seemed ready for the task when we were talking with her," Ron said to Harry with a bit of confidence in his voice, though you could still tell he was just trying to appease his friend.

Hermione was quite surprised at Ron's statement. "Maybe you have an emotional range of a tablespoon now Ron," she said and Ron just gave her a raspberry, which brought an eye roll from Hermione, "then again…"

Harry just nodded at this and waited. Flitwick was voted by the Professor's as the new Deputy Headmaster and now stood next to the stool and hat, which was taller than he by a good few inches, and waited patiently for the sorting to begin. The sorting hat began his song again but was less jovial than previous years letting out his distress on what has happened in the past years. This time he pleaded to everybody to form into one school, not four houses divided by bigotry. This made Harry smile as he saw the students look at the hat with contemplative looks, even the sorely shorthanded Slytherins were looking at the hat with awe and understanding.

The first year class was small compared to the others. About half the usual were sorted into the fours houses. Harry looked up at his own class and saw that the people that he came here with were all still there, except the notable Slytherin exceptions of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Seamus and Dean were still there talking to Lavender and Parvati, who got her parents to allow her and her sister Padma to comeback. Seems Seamus had woefully disobeyed his mom and walked out of the house right into King's Cross Station. Saying in his Irish Brogue "She was in a right tizzy, but me Ma will not ever stop me from doing right," and that brought a smile to the Gryffindor's. The other tables were full of the other people in fifth, six and seven years. It is a shame that the younger students could not come, but it was understandable with the war going on and precautions being set by parents.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" screamed the sorting hat and Wentworth, Martha went towards her new housemates at the Hufflepuff table. Flitwick banished the stool and took his place among the teachers as McGonagall stood ready to make her first ever speech to the school as Headmistress. "Today is a new day for everybody here, and one of the new beginnings we are celebrating. The past few years we have been taken to the depths of our sadness, culminating in the death of our former beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore would not have us agonizing over his death, but wanting to live our lives through the fulfilment of the friendships, love and learning that this institute has stood for. This Castle has withstood many wars and many adversities and today is no different. We stand here and I hope united against the evil and fighting against all that oppose the ideals and morals of an open and fair world. He-who-must-not-be-named is out there giving fear. Well let us take back a little of the fear he makes us feel by saying his name. The man has dubbed himself Lord Voldemort," there were shocked gasp from everyone except for six students, "which shows he has his own fears. He fears death, and what awaits him because he does not want to face the judgement he will surely face. Therefore, as a school I ask you to say with me his name, to make him feel fear. VOLDEMORT!" she shouted with only Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Allan and a very unenthusiastic Ron not flinching in fear.

"He hasn't come through those doors and she said his name twice. Why do you fear that name?" asked Harry as he stood up from his seat, "Voldemort is his name and I say it with no fear. I was told long ago, 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself', so take away his weapon of fear and shout the name! Voldemort," Harry said with conviction and courage.

"Voldemort," shouted Ginny. Then Hermione shouted the name out, then Ron and Neville and then all of Gryffindor house stood up and shouted the name timidly at first but then shouted it with conviction. Hufflepuff followed right after, then Ravenclaw, and finally half the Slytherins followed suit. That surprised Harry a little and smiled at that. Harry looked at Allan who was smiling at him from the table. He mouthed to Harry, 'He would be proud', and that put a little more hope in Harry.

"Together," said McGonagall, and the whole school, from teachers to first years a like shouted "VOLDEMORT" from their lungs. "Thank you, Dumbledore would be happy and ecstatic at hearing this. Now onto the feast, tuck in!" which concluded her pre-feast speech.

The school ate in silence thinking about their own fears and worldviews. How they were crumbling and a new ideal was entering their fear-ravished minds. Harry and Ginny could feel radiant light coming from the new wave of thinking from their occumenlency and legilimency training and were never more proud of their school.

The feast was done and McGonagall took back the podium. "First because of the troubles in the Wizarding World, there will be a cancellation of Hogsmeade weekends and Quidditch," said McGonagall, which earned several shouts and disbelieving shrieks, mainly from Ron. "It will be safer for everybody if these activities were suspended, it saddens me that we have to do this, but this is the only way we could have opened Hogwarts again. In their place there will be three balls taking place this year, with the first one slated for Halloween, again this will be only for fourth years and up. If there are any suggestions for fun and safe school activities please place a suggestion with the Head Boy and Girl and they will get to me.

"I would now like to welcome everybody back and welcome the new people gracing us with their presence today. Today we have a few people on the staff table I would like to greet. First I would like to welcome back Professor Slughorn as the returning Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house," there was mild applause as Slughorn rose from his chair and waved his hand.

_Probably thinks it is safer in Hogwarts. In the open, he might be picked off to easily, _thought Ginny. Harry nodded in his agreement.

"Next I would like to say welcome to the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers, though only the assistant is here right now, please welcome Assistant Professor Katie Bell and when he gets here Professor…" McGonagall was interrupted by the entry of a man through the great doors.

Bill Weasley strode in with his long red hair ponytail dangling in the wind and bright earring sparkling. They could hear some of the whispers from people and some swooning from Girls. Ron had muttered a "why him?" while Lavender Brown whispered and giggled about Bill's gorgeous hair. He walked past the tables and shot Harry and his companions a wink before heading to McGonagall. "Sorry I'm late. I had some business with the Goblins to take care of before coming here," he said as he sat down next to Allan, who gave Bill a high five.

"As I was saying, Professor Bilius Weasley, who is the most decorated Curse Breaker in all of Gringotts, and is considered an expert in Dark Spell research will be our new DADA Professor and Head of Gryffindor House. Professor Weasley will take care of classes from fourth year and up, while Professor Bell, who got an Outstanding in her DADA NEWTS, will take the first to third years. Also with the on-going war there will be some extra measures taken in class. The fourth years and up will be taking an advanced Duelling class with Professor Weasley, while the younger years will be taking Protective Defense classes with Professor Bell."

"Good thinking, this will get everybody ready for future problems," whispered Hermione to everybody, who all nodded in agreement.

"Finally taking my post as Transfiguration Professor, which is coincidently Dumbledore's old position, will be Dumbledore's Apprentice Professor Allan Tsai," when she said this it earned a roar of approval from Gryffindor and a nice cheer from all the other houses. "Professor Tsai is also responsible for Hogwarts' defenses and security and has promised to make this castle impenetrable from any outside evil. Professor would you like to say a few words about this."

Allan got out of his chair gracefully and stood up. He held a hard look and scanned the crowd. He let a little bit of a twinkle show but only a little to make him look a little bit like Dumbledore. "Hello everybody. I am not much for public speaking but I'll try my best. I have made measures to secure this school; Lord Voldemort will not be able to break down these walls without hurting himself and his followers severely, meaning missing limbs and that sort... sorry for the gruesome picture. We also have a squadron of Goblins here to help us out as well as a shift of Aurors always patrolling Hogsmeade and Hogwarts boundaries. I have made this place safe for the memory of Albus Dumbledore, a man that was my mentor, friend and even Grandfather at times." Allan paused after this and looked up into the ceiling of Hogwarts. Harry thought he was looking for help in saying this, and knew Dumbledore would give him that strength he prayed for.

"He once said that he will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to him, and I for one am still loyal, what say you?" which earned a cheer of approval from most of the school. "So he is still here I see," Allan said with a smile and the now booming twinkle in his eye, and now everybody saw why he was Dumbledore's choice as his apprentice. "'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it', he always said to me, and I came to help those in need to defend them. To let you, the future, understand what is right from wrong, just like my old teacher had done for me. I am not here to take his place, because no one can do that, but I am here to fulfil his dream of an equal and just society, and to do that I have to make you, the hope of the new day, understand what that means. Thank you for remembering the great man and I ask you to lift up your glasses in a final salute to him." Allan lifted up his glasses and everybody in the hall followed suit, even the Slytherins. "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! My final words for you my friend. I say have your next great adventure with a smile on your lips and a twinkle in your eye," he said with an overwhelming emotion. Everybody lifted there glasses in the air and drank to Dumbledore. Hermione had a few tears in her eyes, while Ginny held onto Harry's hand in comfort. Even Ron looked a little worse for wear. Harry and Ginny both looked at Allan and saw his eyes water a little then vanish in a sea of blue-green. Everybody sat back down and the hall was very quiet.

"Thank you for that speech and the kind words. Now everybody off to bed, tomorrow a new day begins and new tales to be said," said McGonagall. Everybody filed out and Ginny looked back over at Allan who was still sitting and looking downcast at the table. Little Mira was sitting on his lap quietly napping. She then saw Katie Bell come over and put a hand on his shoulder. Allan looked up and gave her a tentative smile before he picked up Mira and headed off to his chambers.

"He hides it well don't you think?" asked Hermione.

"He's experienced a lot pain before, so he knows how to mask it better than even me," said Harry.

"At least he is opening up to something. Mira is the best thing for him right now, and now, hopefully soon, so will Katie," said Ginny. They all nodded their heads as they headed up to their tower to sleep the night away. Seventh year will begin and so will the new adventure.

_A/N: Thanks again to my beta Carolyn… great help as always… Well this should be the last of the transitional chapters… I hope you like the new teachers… and Miss Bell… well I don't know what her real hair colour or height was, so I fudged it... if I made a mistake well I like her as a brown haired bombshell… please review… I beg you... PLEASE!... Does that sound needed... I hope it does anyway yeah there…_


	19. First Day

_**Disclaimer: Owned by J.K Rowling… don't sue… please**_

**Chapter 18: The Beginning of School**

Harry and Ginny both woke up at the same time. They have been doing that lately with Ginny placing the blame sorely on Harry. '_How do you wake up so bloody early', _she asked with much irritation.

'_You get used to it. Especially when you've got a bloody canary shooting ice-cold water in your face',_ said Harry as he "fondly" remembered his days in the room.

'_At least you woke me up with kisses. I miss those', _with an evident pout in her voice.

'_Why did I ever spoil you? Well it is not waking up to one, but if you meet me in the common room, we can have a good morning kiss? You're going to need it. You'll be starting in seventh year remember?'_ Without any hesitation, both of them scrambled to get ready for the day. They also wanted to get there before Ron, or else they would have to hear his constant blubbering about "senseless public displays of affection" and constant choking sounds. Though they died down a bit since Ginny "accidentally" tossed a ten centimetre round ball of marble at his head, quite accidentally she assures everybody, though the wink she tossed Harry and Hermione makes things very suspect.

Ron caught the last bit of the couple's morning greeting so no real trouble came out of this. They all waited for Hermione and left together to go down to breakfast. They talked about this or that, again just being the teenagers that they were. They came into the great hall and sat at their usual seats. They all waved at Allan who had Mira on his left eating a piece of watermelon. They sat down and began their breakfast and waited for the schedules to be given to them.

Bill, as the new head of Gryffindor house, presented each student with their schedules with a happy smile. It grew wider when he saw his siblings, red headed or otherwise. When he reached them he pulled out their schedules and handed each one to them. "Hope you guys don't give me the trouble you gave McGonagall previous years. I would hate to tell mum about your misbehaviour," he added with a smirk on his lips.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught. Especially now that the trio's got me here," added Ginny with a bright smile that made Bill chuckle.

"Well here are your schedules, seems like you guys have a bit of extra studying. Hermione, I would like you to think about not taking Muggle Studies. Really I don't see the need for a Muggleborn to actually take that course," she gritted her teeth but she eventually gave the nod to Bill, especially with her understanding how much free time she would not have. "Okay with that settled here you are."

Harry took his schedule and it showed only four classes, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He wondered why until he saw the number of independent study. Ginny's had one extra class, which was Ancient Runes, which she has been taking for a long time now. Her ultimate goal of being a curse-breaker needed that class and she was glad she still had it, and by the looks of Bill so was he. It was no secret that she thought Bill was the coolest person ever and she always wanted to be a little more like him. This made Harry gain a little more respect for the older man.

Harry's Schedule looked like this:

Monday:

Transfiguration: 9-11

Potions: 11-12

Independent Study: 1-4 (Speak to Professor Tsai)

Tuesday:

DADA: 9-11

Independent Study: 11-12 (See Head Boy and Girl)

Charms: 1-2

Independent Study: 3-5

Wednesday:

Charms: 9-10

DADA: 11-12

Independent Study: 1-4 (Speak to Professor McGonagall)

Thursday:

Potions: 9-11

Independent Study: 11-12 (See Head Boy and Girl)

Independent Study: 1-4 (Speak to Professor Flitwick)

Friday:

Independent Study: 9-11 (Meet in the great Hall)

Transfiguration: 11-12

Independent Study: 1-3 (Speak to Professor Weasley)

Ginny's looked almost exactly the same except on her Tuesday at 2pm to 4pm she had double Ancient Runes and on Wednesday she had a single class at 2pm to 3pm.

"Hey look we got Transfiguration first! We get to see how Allan teaches his class," said an excited Ron. With the Independent studies they would be taking they thought _'we'll_ _be seeing a lot Allan no matter what'._ Allan gave them a smile as he somehow read their minds.

_It's scary he can do that,_ thought Harry and Ginny just gave Allan a raspberry.

"Harry, Ginny for your Independent study for today, Professor Tsai and Headmistress McGonagall would like you to meet them at her office, and remember to bring some _Lemon Drops_," he added the emphasis.

'_Must be the password'_, thought Ginny and they both nodded.

"Hey did you two see the independent studies we have on Tuesday and Thursday. I guess that is for the "you-know-what". I just hope I have enough time with all this and studying for NEWTS. I have to get started with a revision table right away…" started Hermione, already getting into the swing of things.

"She'll burn out in the first five minutes I think," said Ron to no one in particular. This got Hermione on him and they started bickering all the way to Transfiguration. Ginny and Harry were accustomed to this and tuned them out, wondering instead on what Allan would teach them.

As they entered the classroom with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, they were shocked to watch all the desks in the classroom randomly turn to different shapes and sizes, morphing into random ovals and circles while turning different colours with some even sprouting feathers and fur. It was a veritable maelstrom of different shapes, colours and textures. People were amazed at the display of control that it took to transfigure this many objects at once. Ginny and Harry though just looked at Allan, who was waving a wand like a conductor, with irritation.

'_What a show-off',_ thought Ginny, which Harry nodded in agreement.

"Welcome all to my class. I am Professor Allan Tsai, some of you have heard of me, some of you haven't, but by the time we are done here you will all know transfiguration. Now that display I just showed you is beyond NEWT level, but I plan for you to be able to do that to one chair. That should take you a quarter of the term. This will help you to quickly cast transfiguring spells with better concentration. Did anybody catch the pattern I had for the desks? Ms. Granger?" Allan asked as Hermione raised her hand.

"The first row was colour transfiguration, the second row was changing of shapes and the last row was changes of textures from animal skins to different rocks and wood," Hermione expertly answered.

"I give 20 points to Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's intuitive abilities. Minerva was right about you, sharp as a pin and quick to boot. Yes, there was a specific pattern for each transfiguration. By following patterns, you will be able to cast quicker and with more concentration. Now I have a piece of marble next to my desk. I want you first to start trying to change the colours of each rock to follow the rainbow, from red to purple and back, each change should happen at an interval of one minute, at most, between each colour. Once everybody can start rapidly changing the colours then we'll move onto shapes and then textures. After we've achieved that we will see how good you are at conjuring and at manipulating those conjured objects. Now are there any questions? Good please pick a rock and start to it. I will go around the class and see the progress," Allan said and the class was off.

Harry found this a very easy subject, considering that as Allan's apprentices the first thing he was taught was transfiguration and the laws of physics that could be bent by the process. Ginny was also finding it easy since Harry also went through this with her.

By the end of the class, most could not meet the one-minute interval except for Harry, Ginny and Hermione, though there were notables among the class, like Ron who was just 10 seconds short of the minute. Most enjoyed the hands on attention that Allan took with each student and if anybody had problems with the colours before the class started, with the attention Allan gave each one, the problem was no more. Allan was a very effective teacher and made everything much more enjoyable.

Potions was the same as ever, so nothing interesting for Harry to go through, except that he made his potions better with Ginny watching his back at every turn. Slughorn never suspected Harry in being a less than stellar Potions maker because of the help he got from Ginny and that just brought more praise from the tubby professor. Harry of course shied away from this and kept getting beet red because of the embarrassing, teasing thoughts from Ginny.

After lunch, both Ginny and Harry went to McGonagall's office to see what she wanted. As they went up the staircase they were wondering what they would be doing now in these sessions. When they entered the office, they saw Allan and McGonagall conversing over some pages in a book, while Mira was playing with a stuffed canary at the side of the room. Minerva looked slightly perturbed over something that Allan was saying but did not look like she would shoot down the idea.

"Oh, hello you two, how are you? How was lunch," asked Allan.

They gave a nod saying everything was fine and took seats across the two adults. "Well Potter and Weasley, I would think you are wondering on why we are here at this moment. We will be discussing what you will be doing on your "independent study" times. All blocks at the end of the day are for times to be training and learning much more advanced spell work from Professors Weasley, Tsai, Flitwick and I. We will be going through some of the hardest things we could possibly imagine, as well as train you for situations that will be happening. A lot of this time you will be left alone with each other to just practice, but for the first hour there will be an evaluation on skills and powers. Where you will meet for these sessions will be discussed with the professors mentioned on those specific days. I will meet you in this office to do advanced transfiguration, even though Allan has informed me that you are quite adept at. I will help you to truly understand every molecule and atom that makes up each object. Not everybody can do this, it takes powers that are beyond most wizards and witches but I am informed that both of you are way beyond that level," she said to them and motioned for Allan to take over.

"I on the other hand will just go through new spells and different fighting techniques that will be needed against Death eaters. You both still haven't completed your training and I plan on finishing Harry's training soon, so that he can finish up yours Ginny. There are things that you both will have to master that no one but me can teach you. These things were passed down to me through Dumbledore and Flamel and I expect you both to use them in battle," finished Allan.

"Any questions?" asked McGonagall.

"What will we be doing with Ron and Hermione on Tuesday and Thursday?" asked Ginny.

"Well that was devoted on research to Voldemort and his followers. In addition, you both, with Ms Granger and Mr Weasley are allowed to go off to whatever places you see fit to help in this war," said McGonagall.

"Thank you professor, your trust in us will not go unrewarded," Harry, said sincerely.

"Make sure it doesn't. Now I will leave you two with Allan and Mira. A portrait would like to speak to you at this moment. He just woke up at the start of the New School Year and he has been hoping to talk to three of his favourite students. I will give you all a bit of privacy; just leave when you feel like it. Good day to all of you," said McGonagall. She turned and walked out of the room.

"I guess that is my cue is it not. Also bring that lovely little girl with you Allan, I would be glad to meet her," said a portrait from above them. They all turned to the voice and saw Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore peering at them through the portrait.

Allan brought Mira over and sat her in his lap, while she sat the stuffed canary on her lap and gazed at the old man in the picture. "He looks old, like 1,000,000 years old," said Mira, which brought a chuckle to the old man.

"When I was alive sometimes I felt that way. Now how are you young ones?" asked Dumbledore, gazing around but stopping at Harry.

Harry still hadn't said anything, just stared at the painting. Ginny grasped his hand and that broke the dam that had been built in his eyes. He started to tear at the site of Dumbledore talking.

Ginny turned and saw that Allan just sat there quietly and looked at his mentor for a long time. Holding Mira around her waist and clinging to the little girl, fighting his own eyes. She just turned around and gave him a hug while squishing her bird between her and Allan. "Don't cry, he doesn't look mean," she said referring to the picture.

"No honey, I am just sad and happy to talk to the blubbering Old Man in the painting. I'll be okay," he said and she sat back down facing the picture again.

"Now children please. You will make me run my colours in this portrait. I am happy that you all found one another. I hope that Allan has been treating you well Harry as I had with you. In addition, Ginevra, I told you, you just had to wait and your soul will find its place. I am glad he ripped the blindfold away from his heart. He needs all the love," said the wizened old man as Ginny blushed and Harry smiled at her.

"Sir, I must say thank you for everything. I never knew how much you meant to us, to me, until you were gone. I am sorry for everything, and I hope I can live up to and accomplish what you have set out for me," said Harry while squeezing her hand a little more. "Thank you for telling her not to give up. I would have been heartbroken if she did."

"I know you would have Harry. Allan that little child is wonderful. Powerful as well from what I gathered from Minerva. Take care of her and teach her everything. I give you permission to. I know that I am just an image of the original, but I believe he would ask of you the same. Now inform me what is going on, and I will give you as much guidance as I can for a portrait." And they told him, everything that happened, even the chamber. He nodded sagely and let the information processes. "An interesting tale that is children, I cannot really help you as how to solve problems, considering I am just an image of the first. However, I contain the original Albus's memories and if I find any key information that needs to be shared, I will inform Minerva to gather you Harry, Ginevra or Allan. Now what's this I hear of a certain former Gryffindor Quidditch player and our Mr. Tsai? Minerva was practically beaming about it. Now do tell Allan, and don't be shy," teased Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny followed after. Little Mira giggled at Allan's discomfort and piped in "She's super pretty right Allan?" which brought more laughs and giggles to those assembled, except for Allan, who turned beet red.

The afternoon dissolved from there and they all spent a couple of hours talking and catching up, until an alarm sounded. Allan put Mira on the floor and jumped to the window. Harry followed right after and Ginny was already heading over to hold onto Mira's hand.

Allan grew his wings and flew up to the tower. From their position they couldn't see what he was looking at, but he flew to the window he came from and looked at Harry briefly before looking at the gates of Hogwarts.

"The archer just pinned something down there. Hurry we must be getting along and find out who it is. Ginny bring Mira to Hermione, who should be at the great hall. Minerva will meet us at the gate. Hurry!" he finished.

Harry and Ginny did as they were told and went to the front of Hogwarts. They found Hermione quickly and told her to keep everybody inside and that they would tell her later. Hermione wasn't totally satisfied with that answer but mollified enough to follow what they were saying.

They rushed to the outside and to the gate. Ginny glanced back to the top of the tower to find one of the archers with the bow cocked back ready to strike at the gate. She felt anger crashing in Harry and turned to look back at the gate. What she saw made her angry as well.

There on the ground, with an arrow straight through where his silver hand and flesh met was Peter Pettigrew, staring fearfully at Harry as he advanced, wand in hand and lighting cackling around his body.

_**AN: Thank you again for reading everybody… and thank you to Carolyn for betaing… This is my first cliffie and I hope it is a good one…. Moreover, I hope that everybody is happy with Allan's transfiguration class… I had trouble writing it… Mira didn't make a huge section that I wanted but I just couldn't fit her in... Anyway please review**_


	20. Rowena and the Snake

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in this work of Fiction, JK Rowling does…**_

**Chapter 19: Rowena and the Snake**

"HARRY! Stop!" shouted Allan, who was now just landing in front of Harry.

"Why? Why should I Allan? This piece of retched puke was responsible for bringing back that bastard and locking up Sirius, and not to mention getting my parents **_killed!_** Why should I not do it? Tell me?" Harry asked in a quiet, cold whisper.

Ginny touched his arm and that made him fall back a step, but not before he sent a shard of ice towards the left cheek of the trembling rat. _Don't do it yet Harry. Think rationally for a second. He must be here for a reason, and as much as I want that piece of garbage dead, we need to know what he was after, _she sent to him, and that visibly relaxed him enough not to kill the rat. Didn't mean he wasn't going to keep his eyes off the man and his wand ready to slit the throat.

"Thank you Ginny. Now Mr. Pettigrew, I wonder why in heavens are you here? Though I doubt you'll answer that right now, but you will answer my questions. Believe me you will be begging me to release you to answer when I am through with you," Allan said sweetly, and gave a predatory smile.

"Do you like the new wards? Flitwick and I built them especially for you. First, if an animagus gets within five meters of the Hogwarts walls, they will revert to their human form. Once that happens Hogwarts will scan you for a Dark Mark, and if found "unworthy", well the archers on the astronomy tower showed you what they would do. However, that is not the only thing I planned for, if your Dark Lord ever stepped in here, you'll see some magic, I guarantee that. Now for your accommodations, DOBBY," and the house elf appeared with two other house elves, "escort him to the adjacent room to my office, make him comfortable too."

"Yes sir Professor Tsai sir, Dobby will do quickly," the elf said exuberantly, while also throwing a wave at Ginny and Harry. Dobby vanished with the other house elves holding onto Pettigrew.

"Would you all join me in the room adjacent to my office? I think you might find whatever happens there enlightening. I will also call Remus to come by here, who I am sure would like to see his old friend face to face," said Allan. They all walked along to his office, with McGonagall joining their group. The Headmistress already had called Remus Lupin and he was coming over post haste.

Ginny kept her hand on Harry while he stalked the corridor. Harry just wanted to rip that rat apart, the dragon in him wanted the blood and it would seek it. Ginny's dragon was more mellow and growled annoyance, but knew not to intervene, yet.

When they reached the room, Remus was standing impatiently with Tonks rubbing his shoulders. Remus' eyes had turned into the feral hazel colour of the wolf and wanted to get the blood it craved. Clawing and pounding at the door Remus was saved from destroying the door when Allan came from behind. Allan calmly walking through the door and they all followed. There in the room was just a light in the middle with a bound and bleeding Wormtail on a chair, everything else was pitch-black. Harry was reminded of one of those interrogation rooms from muggle war movies and this room felt like the one where they gutted someone for information.

_Is this going to get bad?_ Asked Ginny, worrying she was going to see some gore.

_It might, we have to wait on how Allan will do this,_ said Harry.

"Calm down Remus. We can't let you kill him before we find out what he was doing here. As you, see Mr. Pettigrew many people here are very eager on killing you. I on the other hand don't just want to kill you. I want to know what you know. So will you tell me," Allan said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Children if you don't want to be here to see blood then I suggest you leave now," Allan turned to Harry and Ginny.

_I'll go Harry. Even though I can feel and understand what you see, I don't think I can stand that look Allan has right now,_ and Ginny left the room.

"Now why are you here Peter?" Allan was now hovering over a bleeding Wormtail, his nose almost touching Peter's nose.

"I am just a hum… humble ser… servant. The Dark Lord asked me to check on Harry," said Pettigrew, shakily.

"Stop your blathering and get on with it! I want a piece of his hide _NOW_!" screamed Remus, who was being held back now by both Tonks and McGonagall.

"Now Peter I know he didn't just care about that. Why would he want to know about young Harry here? Doesn't he have a connection with him? Just as Harry can sense him, can't he sense Harry?" inquired Allan who was now grabbing Wormtail's injury and pressing down on it, hard.

"He… He… ssstooopped sensing him at the beginning of summer. When he he he trie…dd… to get back in… he got thrroo... own… out violently… he was fuurriio…uuss about it," he painfully squealed.

_That was probably when we kissed on your birthday, _Harry told Ginny, remembering the screaming in his head that he totally ignored.

"Has he tried to come in at any other time?" asked McGonagall.

"He can't. He doesn't want tooo riissk it again," Peter looked spent as he said that, but Allan would have none of it. Every time Peter looked ready to blackout, Allan would wave his free hand in his face to make him stay awake. Every time he brought him awake, Allan would take the knife that was at his side and trace it along a part of Wormtail's body. Allan was not gentle in his cutting and slowly ran the knife along arms, cheek and leg. Wormtail had three gushing since he had blackout three times.

"What else did he want from you?" asked Harry calmly, wondering what else was in store for him.

"Not... nothing…" Peter stuttered.

"You're lying to me. I can smell it," said Allan, who was really pulling the joint backwards now, opening the wound even more. If Allan pulled it back hard enough, he would snap the hand clean off the arm. Allan conjured up a little bit of vinegar and poured it over each wound to give it a little extra sting. Peter screamed for mercy, but Allan would not let that happen.

Remus' nose flared as more blood dropped and the feral look was even more prominent. It took all of Tonks' strength to get him to back down. He kept pushing forward, not caring about the interrogation. The wolf, Harry could sense, was ready to explore the prey that was so easily put in front of him.

"He… he also wanted... ugh… to check… the Ravenclaw common room… argh… to see… if a tapestry was still there…" answered Peter, who's breath was growing more shallow each time he spoke.

"Which one?" demand Allan.

"One of Rowena and a snake," and finally Peter was unconscious.

"Remus NO!" screamed Tonks. Remus finally got free of Tonks and started to savagely punch Pettigrew on his head. Pettigrew was still out cold but his silver hand found its way onto Remus' exposed arm. Remus ignored the searing pain of silver on his arm and shrugged it off; he kept raining blow after blow on Peter's head. It took the combined efforts of Harry and Allan to pry Remus off the limp Pettigrew.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" shouted Tonks, as she bounded Remus. "I'll take him to Poppy to see to his burn. Do whatever you will with that rat, but keep him alive so I can bring him into the Ministry, and then I can get my favourite cousin's long deserved freedom."

Allan and Harry both looked at each other and walked out of the room with McGonagall. Allan waved his hand behind him and cauterized Peter's wounds but left him in the dark room. Allan conjured a towel and started wiping his hand of the blood that got on them, then wiped his blade and sheathed it at his side again. He gave Peter a look before locking up the door. "After Poppy is done with Remus, will you have her go check on our "guest"; tell her to bring Hagrid and Filius with her too. Tell her also to take the hand, which will be a burden in the end, especially to Remus. The anti transformation wards is still functional, but just in case Minerva, can you make sure before Filius enters that he cast wards on the door to prevent escaping."

Minerva nodded and took off to inform Poppy. "Tell Ginny to get Hermione and Ron and bring Mira to Katie, if she isn't busy, if she is then Mira goes to Bill. We got some stuff to discuss in my office."

&

She did not understand adults. She knew they were weird but this was ridic…ridik… silly really. She kept being given from one person to the next, like she was a lollipop, though Allan kept calling her sugar, but that made no sense. However, she did not mind the brown hair girl. She was pretty and smart, and made Allan weird. She was also fun when Mira got to spend a little time with her after being left there. Ginny and Hermy (she still had trouble saying her name) dropped her off with Katie Bell and headed out to look for Ronald (she liked how Hermy said his name) to discuss something or other, adults were weird.

Right now Katie was teaching her how to throw a Quaffle properly. She had fun with this game; it was like catch but with a bigger ball. Though, she liked it better when it was Allan swooping with her on his back and Harry or Ginny throwing the ball upwards so she could catch it. She thought Katie would be a good person to be with a lot, all she needed was to get Katie to spend time with Allan.

"So what is Allan like Mira?" asked Katie, looking away a little but thinking hard, as if she needed to go poo.

"He's really nice. He likes to make faces and making feathers pop up all over his body! He's a big canary!" Mira exclaimed enthusiastically.

"So it's true, he is like a different race?" asked Katie inquisitively.

"I guess, but he's like everybody else, just with wings and feathers. They are HUGE! Like 5000 meters long. He said he'd teach me one day how to fly, but I think he means like a broomstick like Harry's, cause Harry is really good at that, so is Ginny, and Ronald is okay, but Hermy sucks at it. I like when they bring me up there and we go WOOOSHHHH! It is so cool when they do the won... won… wonky feint. Auntie Molly got mad at that though, and told Harry to be more responsible, but she doesn't know that we got back up there again three more times," and on she went about the summer and Katie just sat there listening to her stories. She never really talked to anybody like this except for Allan and sometimes Ginny and Harry but she thought she could trust Katie just like Allan, that she would take care of her when need be.

Katie started doing her hair in pigtails, saying it was cute, and this made her think of her mother. She did not like thinking about it but she could not help it this time. Mira started to cry. Katie gathered her in a hug and let her tremble away the tears. She felt exactly like she did when Allan first saved her.

Katie just rubbed her head with her right and hugged her with her left. Holding onto the little girl as she shed the tears seemed natural to both of them. "Why did they go away Katie? I asked Allan but I want to hear it from someone else. Why?" said a tearful Mira.

"Sometimes people have to leave. I heard about how your parents left. They loved you very much, and it showed in how they took care of you until the end. No matter what remember this, no one that you love ever leaves you. Even if you sometimes don't think about them as much, you still have them in your heart. Look at Harry, he lost his parents at even a younger age and he still loves them with all his heart, because he knows they loved him with all of theirs. Remember your father and mother will always love you," and she hugged Mira as if both their lives depended on it.

Mira just snuggled closer to her and held on. She was right; she really did like Katie, a lot. She just had to figure out how to get her and Allan together and then she'll have two people she really likes all the time. She squeezed tighter and held on quietly thinking to herself while enjoying the hug and the safe kisses to the top of her head by Katie.

_**A/N: Wow… I did a chapter pretty quickly… I cannot believe it myself… I am not going to promise this happens all the time… but I am going to try from now on. Thanks again to my Beta Carolyn… Hope you all like this scene and I do hope you like my little Mira and Katie thing… I thought it be a nice edition to all the intensity with Peter… again please Review… I am starved for attention!**_


	21. The Big Book of Poems

_Disclaimer: owned by JK Rowling_

**_Chapter 20: Big Book of Poems _**

"So what do we know?" asked Hermione, while taking a muggle pad and paper.

Harry relayed all the information that was given to him by Pettigrew. Hermione stood and listened with a far off expression on her face. Her gears were grinding and Ginny knew not to disturb her. Hermione slowly came back to recognition and dashed towards her room. She came back a little later with a large Tome. Ginny easily recognized it but the other three males were lost.

"Are those the Lost Poems of Hogwarts?" asked a stunned Ginny.

"It is indeed. I found it yesterday in the restricted section," said Hermione as she plopped the book down on the desk. Allan's desk shuddered a little under the surprising weight of the book. It seemed to be in a metal casing, which showed some rust. In bright yellow letters read, _Repono Aedificium edificium, Effrego quod Expers per Rowena Ravenclaw._ The males were lost again as Ginny giddily walked to Hermione.

"The translated title is, _Stories of Building, Breaking and Wanting. _This book is a compilation of stories from the time of the founders in poetic verse. From Rowena Ravenclaw's own hand none the less. Don't any of you pay attention in History of Magic?" said an exasperated Hermione, "at least Ginny listened to Binns."

"Actually, that book is legend to any girl growing up in our family. A story that was told to me by my mother, and she learned of it from her mother and so on and so on. Every mother would recite to her daughter probably the most famous and beautiful fairy tale story from that book; it has sort of become a tradition in my family. The story is called "Fire and Earth" it goes:

_Like a blossom from the Earth she appeared from the ground,_

_Like a flame from an explosion he appeared all around,_

_Together they fought, nurtured, and cared together._

_Though a dragon faced them thinking he was the better._

_Not understanding the bond of heart that was brought_

_The hate-filled dragon came and fought,_

_Taking his love away from him at night,_

_He asked the Earth to help him find his light.  
_

_The Earth that bore her gave him a choice of two._

_To pick one over the other this day he would rue._

_One was to let her leave and protect those he swore too,_

_Or save the one who he pledged his heart too,_

_He chose the second with absolute certainty _

_For if, he lost her he would die of insanity._

_She smiled and gave him a sword made from light_

_The light condensed into rubies that shown in bright.  
_

"_You chose correct young warrior of fire,_

_Without heart you cannot go any higher."_

_Earth kissed him on his head and beckoned him to the forest._

_He ran with speed even when his feet were at the sorest._

_He battled the creatures most thick and foul_

_From vampires that bite to werewolves that howl_

_He did it for his Maiden of the Land_

_Nothing will stop the Triumphant Man  
_

_In the centre of the Dark Forest stood the Great Beast_

_However, the evil he felt was not his worry, not in the least._

_He thrust the hardened steel at the dragon's belly_

_The dragon countered with his jaws so deadly._

_He needed to win, for if he lost then she was lost_

_If she was lost then it would be to high a cost_

_He was a warrior to the world_

_But she was the heart of his world.  
_

_Finally, with a mighty shove of magic and sword he felled the Dragon_

_He was happy and elated but didn't feel like bragging_

_He ran to his heart of hearts and scooped here in his arms_

_Promising never letting her come to harm_

_She whispered her great joy and love_

_Whispered them so soft it was like a feather of a dove_

_This filled him with exuberant happiness in his core_

_And ends the first story of two of the four." _

Ginny ended it there and everybody looked at her. "How can you remember all that?" asked Harry.

"Easily, that was her second favourite story when she was a child. Right behind yours Harry," Ron said with a little bit of humour. Ginny blushed but swatted him for embarrassing her.

_I think it's cute,_ thought Harry as he hugged her from behind and pulling her away from Ron. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled as Ron gagged.

"Hem, hem. As amusing as this little display is, I do not see the connection to any of this. I see you trying to keep it in Hermione, so I'll just ask, what is the connection?" asked Allan.

"Well these mini stories are all linked to the past of the four Founders. The story that Ginny recited was a tale about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It is how he finally found the sword. Of course, there is a lot of dramatization in there. The history of the sword is actually very fascinating, by cross-referencing prior Founder history to this story I…"

"All very intriguing Miss Granger, but I am looking for the relevance to this book and the painting," asked Allan

"OH, right," said a chagrined looking Hermione, "It's about the story after that, it's called "_The Bird and the Snake _", I won't read it all to you, since some people think I digress too much," shooting a glare at Allan and Ron, "but it states how a Raven had begotten a gift from a python. The union formed by this giving created the next two of the four founders."

"May I see that Hermione," asked Allan. Hermione handed him the open book and he looked intensely at the page. "He gave her a quill, one that would record her knowledge in a book, that quill was her most precious treasure. That is this book right here, which we know is not a Horcrux. The quill has to be it. This poem refers to the love of Ravenclaw's life, who seems to be Slytherin. Could I borrow this book from you for a little bit Hermione? It seems fascinating and I would like to do my own study on it."

Hermione looked like she was about to just snatch the book from Allan's grasp, but him being a teacher stopped her from actually following through with that action and reluctantly said yes to the borrowing.

"Now I suggest that you four go to the Ravenclaw common room and check out this tapestry. It seems to be very important to Voldemort. If this is right, then Ravenclaw and Slytherin were lovers, and maybe even wedded. That means…" Allan never had a chance to continue, since Harry took over.

"That he is also Ravenclaw's heir. It rather makes sense. He was incredibly smart when he was in Hogwarts, probably even a genius to be able to control and learn all this much about the inner workings of magic," said Harry in a low voice.

"Right, well remember that you have _pectus pectoris quod mens _if you plan to enter Ravenclaw, with you. Now off with you I have to get Mira from Katie. I hope she hasn't caused much trouble with Katie," Allan wore a goofy grin when he said 'Katie'. He stressed the Latin, and this made Harry wonder.

_It means heart and mind; it is probably the password to the Ravenclaw common room. Let's get the map and find the entrance, _thought Ginny as Hermione was already pulling Ron from the room rather forcefully, thinking on the exact same lines as Ginny. The four headed to the Gryffindor tower and quickly got the map.

"Do you think it's wise for us to go barging into the Ravenclaw common room at this time? It is almost dinner and wouldn't it be better if it was at night, where no one could find us?" asked Ron.

Harry reluctantly nodded and went down to dinner. Harry's thoughts were solely on the new discovery the group had made and was hardly eating. Ginny saw this and started to feed him from her plate, one forkful to him and then one to her. Harry was too preoccupied to notice this and just took the food in without complaint. Ginny actually began to make choo-choo noises while bringing the fork up to him; he just automatically took it into his mouth without objection. The scene was so surreal. Ron first let out a snort and then could not hold back and let out waves of laughter.

Once Harry noticed what was going on he gave Ron an indignant look and then pulled Ginny onto his lap, letting her feed him one bite at a time. "Why stop a good thing?" which earned him a swat to the arm.

After dinner, with their hearts a little lighter, they had planned to leave the dorms at midnight to go to the Ravenclaw tower. They packed the invisibility cloak, Ginny used her shadow abilities to hide herself, and they made their way up to Ravenclaw's tower. The door to the common room was situated on the North Tower behind two knights holding battle-axes crossed together blocking a stone covered archway.

"_Pectus pectoris quod mens," said_ Harry and the two knights looked at each other but reluctantly let them through. The stone began to transfigure into a staircase that headed up into another archway made of grey marble. When they stepped through the archway, they saw glass walls that adorned the far side of the room, glass so clear that it looked like nothing was there; it took their breathe away. Harry was sure that wall was all brick from the outside.

"It is brick; it's just like this from the inside. Pretty nifty piece of magic I always thought. Now how and what are you four doing here?" asked a smirking Padma Patil, guessing their unanswered question.

_Probably something that everybody asks when going to the tower, _speculated Ginny

"Padma, what are you still doing up?" asked Hermione, trying to change the subject.

"Just doing some light reading before potions tomorrow. After what Harry's grades last year and your grades, I am hard pressed on trying to get the top marks out of the class. Now I ask again how Ginny came out of the shadows and how Ron, Harry and yourself appeared from thin air moments after the archway revealed itself?" again asked Padma.

"Well you see, we just have to um, how you say, do something for someone here, and I, I mean we have to check…" stuttered Harry.

"You were trying to play a prank on us weren't you? All I had to do was see Ginny's face and knew it was that. You are just as bad as the twins are, and to take these three down with you, deplorable. Well I think it is time you all left our common room, and remember we Ravenclaws are too smart to prank," she declared and she ushered them out of the room. Before going through the archway, Ginny conveniently shifted into the shadows and hid herself in the common room. Harry got her idea and told the other two to hide themselves underneath the cloak while Ginny waited until Padma went back upstairs. Once the coast was clear, she told them to enter the doorway and they set to work to look for the tapestry, all of them except Ginny who started casting something around the first steps of the dormitories.

"What are you doing?" inquired Ron.

"Hmph, I'll show her who I can and can't prank. They are so going to get it," said Ginny with a glint in her eye.

"Leave her alone, I think she's taking what Padma said personally. The tapestry is right next to the fireplace," said Harry as he led the other two to the tapestry and left Ginny to do her casting. _Sometimes you are downright evil Miss Weasley, do you know that? _

_Just don't get on my bad side Potter or you'll know how it'll feel,_ Ginny thought back. Harry tried to stifle his laughter at some of the spells Ginny was casting. The Ravenclaws were not going to know what hit them.

Hermione was studying the Cloth of the beautiful woman and the snake closely. The woman was a black haired witch that cascaded to her waist. She wore a lovely gown made of midnight blue and stroked the head of the snake lovingly. The snake was like a mix of a cobra and a python. It had the head of the cobra but easily was double the woman's height, who was curled around her body and resting his head on her shoulder.

Once Harry looked the snake in the eye, the snake started to move. "_What is thy purpose?" _asked the snake.

Ginny moved up next to him after she was done hexing the staircases and looked at the snake. Harry stared into the eyes of the snake and said, "_open"_ in Parseltongue.

"_Incorrect, state your purpose?"_ again asked the impatient snake.

"_To see the secrets of the greatest of the four, Salazar Slytherin ,_" said Ginny.

"_Incorrect, state your purpose?"_ intoned the snake.

"What's happening?" asked an impatient Ron and Ginny and Harry told them their last bit of conversation with the snake.

"Let's try asking it for Ravenclaw's gift, or Ravenclaw is the greatest? Something along those lines, it is her common room," said Ron, and they tried those and many others, even "To Learn Ravenclaw's knowledge" (Hermione) "To see Ravenclaw's beauty secrets" (Ginny), and "How Slytherin got the girl" (Ron), but nothing worked.

"Let's try again later. This is not working out," said Ginny and the other three finally relented and went back to their common room.

Frustration is the only thing that Harry felt and he let it out as soon as Hermione and Ron went to their beds. He let part of his powers loose with making a chair in the common room turn to solid ice. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and started to rub the tension away from him.

"We were close; I could feel the magic from that tapestry, even before the snake started to speak. It was calling me to go there but I couldn't understand to get through. It just wouldn't listen. If I can't get past this how can I get passed him," Harry slumped onto the couch and Ginny rested her head on top of his throwing her arms around his shoulders from behind the couch.

"We just have to think of something, we'll find it eventually. Remember to hope, and remember it will happen, but patience is something we have to have. Changing the world doesn't happen…" trailed Ginny

"…in one night," Harry finished for her. "Yeah Allan said it to me too. I just want this done; I want my life to start again. I want to be with you and only you and not think about who is dying and what we are giving up. Sometimes it just seems that the weight of the world is actually crushing me," he sighed in the end in defeat.

"Then I'll stand and hold it up with you. You are ever alone, remember that Harry. Everybody is there for you, I am there for you. We'll keep you up and then when you stand, then fall, I'll be there to catch you again," she calmly breezed into his ear and placed a kiss to his temple.

He grabbed her and flipped her over onto the couch so that she was lying on his lap. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. He never understood how this little bit of touching can comfort him so much, but it did. "Stay here tonight with me Ginny. Let me hold you as we drift off to sleep. I missed this too much and I need you now. Please." He begged her and she nodded.

They got comfortable on the couch with Harry's back on the back of the couch spooning her and keep her in his arms. She nestled into him more and drifted off to sleep. He smelled the top of her head and let the flowers encase his being. It washed over him and he smiled again, "I love you," and then drifted off to sleep himself.

"Love you too," she said with her eyes still closed and they blissfully shared dreams of a beach in the middle of nowhere.

_A/N: I know it took longer than I expected but I was kind of stuck in the middle of this chapter… but my great beta Carolyn helped me get through the rough patches… thanks a lot... thank you for being patient with this chapter… I hope I didn't butcher the latin here… and thank you to all those that reviewed… I am glad that people actually read this thing... well; anyway, I'll try to keep this train of thought going and push out another chapter _


	22. Not a chapter and I am Sorry

This isn't a chapter update. This is actually a closure of sorts. My computer about a year and a half ago actually crashed and I lost about four chapters to this story. I didn't mind much because I was extremely busy in life and did not have the time I needed to properly work on this story. Now that I have more free time I decided to rewrite and maybe update Wings of Gold.

The problem I found was that I couldn't see eye to eye to my original story arc. So I have decided to abandon this story. I reread everything I have written here and I am neither the same writer nor person who once conceptualized this story.

So as of today this story is abandoned though I am working on a new Harry Potter fanfiction which I think it is somewhat different from what I have written before.

Again I am sorry for this I wish it would have ended differently.


End file.
